My New life, is my new beginning
by Jazy015
Summary: Guardianes, asi nos llaman. Personas que alguna vez fueron humanas, pero cambiaron para salvar a la humanidad. Pero entre salvación siempre existe la perdicion. Ser mandado a un mundo que no conoces, ese siempre es nuestro destino despues de terminar nuestra mision. Este es mi ultimo mundo. Y ésta, es mi ultima vida.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. Una historia dentro de otra

Ya había visto demasiadas cosas, mi misión era como los ninja, solo que más complicada... cada mundo que visitaba era para darle fin al mal y hacerle un bien, es solo q si no lo cumplía... no podría volver a mi hogar jamás.

Un día la diosa que me condeno a hacer esto me dijo q así llegaría a volver con mi familia que solo me faltaba un mundo más pero cuando entre a ese mundo... mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida se partió en dos.

Llegue y estaba en un bosque, exactamente no lo sé, pero era obscuro y de una manera acogedora y fúnebre solo escucho como dos filados kunais rozan mi espalda.

Y ahí estaba una serpiente en forma humana sus ojos mostraban furia y terror amarillos como el veneno lo único q sabia en ese momento es q el seria mi punto principal para poder llegar a mi destino

– ¿quién eres niña? -aquel hombre con cabello negro y piel tan gris como un muerto me hablo desde la penumbra

–Matémosla –dijo un hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás de el

–ha visto demasiado –agrego

–no es necesario apurarnos Sasori

–Dijo el hombre lamiendo sus labios –puede sernos útil

Ambos me voltean a ver con curiosidad pero yo solo los veía indiferente

–¿cuál es tu nombre? –me pregunto el hombre serpiente

–Alex -dije sin importancia –perdonen, pero ¿saben dónde me encuentro?

–tienes agallas para hablarle así a un sannin

–Orochimaru –hablo Sasori algo alterado –matémosla

–si me matan, lo único que harían sería que yo los matara a ustedes

–Entonces –Orochimaru me observaba como un bocadillo –¿te importaría si te hiciéramos un pequeña prueba?

No había dicho ninguna palabra cuando detrás de mi apareció una marioneta con pelo azulado y largo.

Orochimaru se transformó en una serpiente y se acercó a mí con rapidez. Yo ya sabía que hacer siempre tuve en mente que me podría meter en problemas o con bandidos como ellos así que lo único que hice fue abrir los ojos y la batalla acabo.

–esta niña... –Sasori parecía sorprendido y Orochimaru lo estaba y aun mas

–Es mía –dijo Orochimaru entre dientes, aunque creía que no lo podía escuchar, está muy equivocado

–Debemos usarla –dijo Sasori de inmediato –puede ser buena para la causa

–¿causa de qué? –les pregunte y Sasori frunció el seño

–Akashi –respondió

–¿que son los Akatski? –les pregunte y Orochimaru solo dejo ver una media sonrisa

–algo que podría ser como una banda para hacer de un mundo... mejor –río entre dientes y yo solo levante una ceja

–Podríamos llevarte si quieres –dijo Orochimaru y entonces ahí fue cuando di el primer paso me acerque a ellos y lo que recuerdo es estar en penumbras, todo obscuro y sin luz

* * *

–¿quién es ella? –pregunto una voz que poseía una mascara

–Alguien que puede ayudar –dijo Orochimaru convencido

–¿ustedes ayudan a la gente a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? –pregunte en voz alta

–Si –respondió el de la mascara

-entonces, quiero unirme –respondí

–no es de ninguna aldea –dijo un hombre con cara de pez

–Ni siquiera sabemos si ha hecho algo demasiado malo –agrego el pez

–¿desde cuándo hay fanatismo? –pregunto Orochimaru con una risa algo maniaca

–Mmm puede ser... –dijo el de la máscara observándome, aun a obscuras vi un ojo rojo que poseía unas características algo similares, algo como me había dicho la dios

El sharingan.

–te aceptare, si haces una pequeña prueba –dijo el de la máscara y yo me limite a asentir

–Deberás ser parte de una aldea y hacer algo que te haga ver como un prófugo ¿te parece? –el tipo de la máscara al ver sus ojos parecía que se estuviera divirtiendo y ahí vi que otras risas se unían

–Bien –dije –¿solo eso?

–Solo eso –dijo el de la máscara y entonces de alguna manera salí de ahí, pero cuando abrí otra vez los ojos, me encontraba en un bosque parecido al anterior donde estaba, pero con una especie de cueva subterránea dentro

–yo me encargare de entrenarte como un ninja –dijo Orochimaru sonriéndome –aun que eres demasiado fuerte, debes saber ocultar tus habilidades y así poder hacer lo que quieras y jugar con el enemigo

Al escuchar eso, sonaba más bien como si le gustara que jugara primero con la comida, pero en vez de responder no dije nada.

* * *

Pase meses entrenando, fue demasiado rápido semanas antes de que sucediera lo inevitable Orochimaru tenía a un nuevo pupilo

–Mira, él es Kabuto –un niño tan solo un año o dos menos que yo estaba de pie detrás de Orochimaru con la mirada seria

Una semana y se familiarizó con el ambiente, prácticamente Kabuto me observaba con frialdad como si quisiera superarme ya que yo era la favorita de Orochimaru y hace un mes, Orochimaru intento poseer mi cuerpo, aunque cuando lo intento, automáticamente mi fuerza de voluntad lo expulso

–¿cómo es que...? -Orochimaru tocia y yo solo lo miraba indiferente

–Como vez no puedes poseerme –dije seria –si lo haces, tu alma automáticamente será absorbida por mi poder y lo único que harás seria buscar la propia muerte

Y ahora, hoy me mando a llamar. Y cuando entre a su habitación me dijo:

–Necesitas tener tus propios jutsus, y además necesitamos ver como poder hacerte entrar a la aldea que quieres ir

Yo ya había visitado todas las aldeas, me había infiltrado y había conocido gente buena, pero mi favorito fue la aldea de la hoja un lugar verde y fresco... un lugar perfecto para mí.

–Crea, inventa un nuevo jutsu –dijo Orochimaru volviéndome a la realidad, yo solo asentí y fui a mi habitación y pensé, pensé y pensé durante horas y horas hasta que por fin una idea me llego

–y si creo un clon? pero no de sombra... –me dije –uno completamente sólido y real... que sangre

Saque varios pergaminos de la biblioteca buscando algo parecido a eso pero no encontré nada más que los clones de sombra, entonces fue cuando invente mi propio jutsu haciendo poses con las manos, pero antes de eso me mordí el dedo y lo deje manchado de sangre.

–¡Jutsu clones de sangre!- un clon apareció y era de sangre sólido, pero solo si pensaba que hiciera algo lo hacía, pero parecía... un zombi

Luego comprendí que necesita más chacra, cuando use la necesaria ahora este clon se volvió mas consiente, pero había algo que hacía verlo menos... humano

–¿por qué no...? –pose las manos como el jutsu que intento hacerme Orochimaru y mi alma consumida por la desesperación empezó a rondar en mi cuerpo sentí que se partía y cuando por fin lo hizo, entro en el contenedor más cercano que había.

Cuando mi alma entro en ese cuerpo, aún era consiente con mi cuerpo anterior, era como si... pudiera ver ambos cuerpos al mismo tiempo

–Este... –dijo mi otro cuerpo –¿quién eres?

–¡Funciono! -grite de emoción y mi cuerpo me miraba atónito

–Espera –dije y rápido obligue con la mente que el otro cuerpo hiciera barias poses de manos y ese cuerpo que era de adolecente se transformó en uno de un niño de tan sol años

–Pero... -mi otro yo se observaba sus manos y sin comprenderlo me miro –¿qué paso?

–tu serás mi fuente para entrar –dije con emoción

Arrastrándola de la mano la lleve a Orochimaru que se encontraba en su laboratorio

–¡mira! -le grite señalándole a la niña ¡ –mi jutsu funciono!

–¿qué cosa? -Orochimaru me observo y yo con un kunai le corte la mano de la niña, un ligero rasguño que empezó a sanar

–es un clon prefecto –me dijo asombrado

–tiene mi alma -dije emocionada y Orochimaru me observo más serio

–Es genial -mire a la niña que me observaba sin comprender

–agarra tus cosas -dijo Orochimaru –ya es hora Alex

* * *

Caminamos en la autopista, claro que sola, Orochimaru no puede entrar pero antes de irnos me dijo una cosa

–Quiero que hagas un favor por mí –me dijo con una sonrisa –quiero que traigas a un tal Itachi Uchiha a mi

–¿qué tienes? –me dijo la niña al ver mi rostro perdido en mis pensamientos

–Nada –dije y luego pare de dominar

–¿qué? –dijo la niña cabeceando

–no deben saber nuestros verdaderos nombres... por lo menos no el mío

La niña se acercó a mí y desde esa pequeña estatura me sonrió

-¿y qué nombre me pondrías? –se señaló a si misma con una sonrisa

–¿qué tal gordis? –le dije riéndome Mientras que ella inflaba los cachetes

–Eso no suena muy bonito –dijo aun con sus cachetes inflados

–¿qué tal si tú me das tu nombre? –me dijo y yo la mire con ternura

–Bien, tú serás Alex –le dije

–¿y cómo te llamaras tú? –me pregunto volviendo a su rostro normal

–que tal... ¿norma? -le pregunte y ella no me miraba muy convencida– ¿qué? a mí me gusta

–a mí no me convence -me dijo la niña pero al ver que no lograría cambiarme de opinión asintió –está bien... norma serás

–¡ah! -levante una mano como señal de q aun no avanzáramos -recuerda, somos hermanas. Y no debes decir nada aun que te lo pregunten, miénteles lo que más puedas ¿ok?

La niña asintió y ahí fue donde empezamos a aprender camino...

No sé si lo que hice fue lo correcto... aun q la verdad yo nunca me arrepentiré de ello. Aunque todo fue por amor.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. Hogares

Cuando llegamos a la entrada era sumamente enorme, tanto que hasta mi "según" hermana abrió demasiado la boca de ver algo demasiado enormemente alto.

–Alto –unos ninjas nos rodearon y entonces vieron que éramos unas niñas

–Son solo niñas –dijo uno de ellos –no van a lastimar a nadie

–Activaron el sistema de infiltración -dijo otro –aun así pueden ser espías

–Cálmense -dijo un hombre alto con un paliacate encima de su cabeza como si quisiera cubrir algo, quizás cicatrices –aun así no podemos pasarlo por alto

-oh, es hibiki –dijo un hombre en susurros

–¿las llevamos al centro de información? –pregunto un ninja

–Si –asintió hibiki y nos volteó a ver –síganme chicas

* * *

Cuando llegamos había cosas de tortura, con sangre y había gente tumbada en el suelo... quizás fueron una de las víctimas de esas herramientas de tortura.

–Norma... –dijo la niña tomándome de la mano -tengo miedo...

Al parecer se toma muy enserio su papel de hermana menor... eso nos ayudaría a salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

–a ver -dijo Hibiki sentándose en una silla frente a una mesa –tomen asiento

Alex y yo nos sentamos en las sillas y Hibiki nos miraba como una pérdida de tiempo

– ¿de dónde son? -pregunto Hibiki – ¿y cómo se llaman?

_Déjame hablar a mi_ le dije a Alex en la mente

–somos inmigrantes, buscamos un hogar, no recordamos casi nada, solo sé que nuestra casa fue atacada por ninjas matando a nuestra familia –dije pareciendo como si hubiera sido cierto

–¿y por qué vinieron a esta aldea? –pregunto Hibiki cruzando de brazos

–Era la más cercana señor -respondo –yo, norma y mi hermana menor Alex somos las únicas que sobrevivimos señor

–Así que te llamas norma –dijo Hibiki como si hubiera conseguido información valiosa –bonito nombre pero ¿de qué nación son?

–no tenemos idea –dijo la niña interrumpiendo nuestra conversación –nunca fuimos parte de ninguna, éramos una tierra asilada

_Bien hecho_ pensé

–Hibiki –dijo una voz ya deteriorada que venía de la puerta de entrada

Cuando volteamos había un anciano encorvado con un sombrero que tenía un símbolo en el, parecía ser el símbolo de la aldea.

–Señor Hokague –se levantó Hibiki –estoy en pleno interrogatorio señor... si nos disculpa...

–No hay porque, aunque yo sé que estas niñas no tienen que ser interrogadas –dijo el señor Hokague –un pequeño pueblo desde las afueras del país del fuego fue atacado y no hay sobrevivientes –dijo el anciano –me imagino, que por lo que he escuchado, estas niñas dicen la verdad

_La verdad es que uno puede hacer cualquier cosa cuando se planea su propia forma de colarse... es lo bueno de tener a un maestro sannin que te abra las puertas_ pensé

–entonces... -dijo Hibiki avergonzado –niñas, se pueden ir...

* * *

Cuando salimos el anciano nos acompañó y nos empezó a hablar.

–Deberían tener un tutor –dijo el anciano –yo se los puedo conseguir si quieren

–no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarla –dije señalando a Alex

–así que norma ¿eh? -dijo el anciano -no puedo ofrecerles mucho, pero hay una casa aislada de la aldea, tiene bonita vista pero necesita unos arreglos... la pueden usar para vivir si quieren

–Gracias –agradeció Alex parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla al anciano quien se ruborizo ligeramente

–Qué bonita niña -fue lo último que dijo el anciano antes de que se fuera y nos explicara más o menos donde debíamos ir

* * *

–fue fácil –dijo Alex caminando o saltando... creo, parecía q bailaba

–para ti –le respondí con ambos brazos en los costados. El cielo empezaba a ponerse naranja del atardecer.

–¡mira! –Alex señalo una casa con unas luces encendidas donde estaba ubicada la nuestra

Cuando llegamos unos ninjas nos habían dejado las llaves debajo de la alfombra abrimos y estaba limpio y amueblado propio para nosotras, pero habían dejado una nota

_**La condición de esta casa es que la niña entre a la academia para probar si tiene talento, si no es así podemos usarla para ayuda en el comercio ninja, mis más cordiales saludos.**_

**_Hibiki, Lider jounin de comunicaciones e interrogación_**

–bahh –dije tumbándome en el sillón –quiere que entres a la academia

–Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo la niña bajando rápidamente las escaleras

–¿segura? –le pregunte y ella asintió –bien...

Me puse de nuevo los zapatos y salí de casa.

–¡¿a dónde vas?! –me grito mi hermana

–¡no te salgas de la casa! –le grite y me adentre a la gran aldea de Konoha.

* * *

Caminé y caminé y vi todo tipo de puestos, de comida rápida, restaurantes, tiendas de fruta, porcelana etc, etc, luego cuando me di cuenta había algo que no había notado

No hay tienda de panes y pastelería o repostería

–bueno... –dije en voz alta –no es mala idea empezar así

Todavía faltaban cuatro meses antes de q iniciaran las clases de la academia, así que empecé a trabajar... prácticamente, yo no consigo el dinero trabajando, yo poseo el poder de convertir cualquier cosa a mi antojo en oro un regalo de la diosa para evitar retrasos, así conseguí dinero fácil y empecé a buscar un puesto para mi panadería y cuando lo encontré yo misma lo repare todo

–¡es genial! –Me dijo mi hermana con asombro –¿cómo lo hiciste?

–Tengo mis medios –me encogí de hombro y la niña entro a la panadería el puesto estaba ya listo con su caja registradora los panes ya horneados y calientitos para comer y vender y ahora lo siguiente, abrir la tienda.

–¿sabrás conducir bien la panadería? –me pregunto Alex

–obvio que si –le conteste –mi mamá me enseño como hacerlos... mi abuela era panadera

La gente empezó a entrar por el aroma a dulce y a pan recién horneado, vieron cosas en mi puesto que jamás habían visto no puedo creer que nunca habían visto un cuernito relleno de chocolate

–Está rico –dijo un cliente con la boca llena de migas –esta panadería es genial

Solo hubo necesidad de que pasaran unas semanas y ahí fue donde empezó todo...

* * *

–Buenos días –una voz masculina y dulce hablaba desde la caja

-buenos días -era un hombre alto con una línea fina en sus pómulos y en el ras de su nariz, se le veía bien aún que algo sombrío también.

–me habían dicho que aquí es la mejor panadería –dijo el chico – ¿qué panes tiene hoy?

–Tengo cuernitos, o conchitas de azúcar... –dije algo nerviosa, era guapo, aunque... no lo sé, no podía describir lo que sentía.

–¡Nii-san! –dijo una voz infantil masculina que estaba en uno de los puestitos chiquitos donde tenía los cuernitos.

–¡mira nii-san! –Señalo el niño al cuernito mordido –esta rico

–¡oye! –El chico de la caja miro a su hermano sorprendido por su imprudencia– ¡no te lo comas!

–No importa -le dije para tranquilizarlo -es su primera vez, a los clientes nuevos les dejamos comer un pan cualquiera del puesto

-¡mira nii-san! -el niño se acercó a su hermano entregándole o más bien enseñándole el pan –tiene chocolate

–¡Sasuke! –Grito el chico nervioso –ya te he dicho q no hagas cosas indebidas

–Pero ni-san –dijo ese tal Sasuke desilusionado –yo quería que probaras

–¡hey! ¡Norma-kun! -Alex me jalaba del mandil para que le prestara atención –me dijiste que me ayudarías con mi bola de masa -al ver que no le prestaba atención siguió mi mirada y entonces fue cuando los vio, y note que en sus regordetes cachetes apareció un rubor

–¡ni-san! –seguía insistiendo Sasuke para que su hermano probara del pan

–¡que no! –seguía insistiendo el chico negando con la cabeza

–anda, pruébalo –lo anime –también tú lo puedes comer

El chico al ver la cara de insistencia de su hermano menor le dio una gran mordida al cuernito y se embarro un poco de chocolate que lo hizo ver chistoso.

–Perdona... -dijo el chico limpiándose –solo veníamos por unos bolillos

–oh, así que ¿alguien de tu familia ya vino? –le pregunte empaquetando en una bolsa un par de bolillos

–si... mi mamá siempre viene –contestó

–¿cómo se llama? –le pregunte

–es del clan Uchiha –se limitó a decir

–Ahhh… es una mujer de cabello largo y azulado ¿verdad? -le pregunte ya que esa mujer siempre viene a comprarme bolillos –siempre viene... y se parece a el –dije señalando a sasuke

Voltee a ver dónde estaba Alex y la vi ahí aun parada donde la deje, viendo a Sasuke petrificada.

–tú debes de ser su hijo mayor

–Así es, Itachi –se presentó y cuando llego a la puerta lo había previsto.

Lance unos kunais a la puerta he Itachi se quedó completamente rígido

–así que... ¿lo notaste? –dijo el chico impresionado

–no se permite llevar más panes de lo que el cliente haya comprado –le dije mirándolo serio

Itachi se acercó y dejo en la mesa cuatro bolillos grandes

–yo sabía que nadie podría hacer esta clase de panes sin saber cortar bien la masa –dijo Itachi irónico

–nii-san... –dijo Sasuke nervioso

–Podrías funcionar con los ambus –dijo Itachi invitándome a entrar de una forma –yo digo que si te dejaran

–¿y si no me interesa? –le respondí y el solo se encogió de hombros

–has lo que quieras -dijo -pero sería un desperdicio de talento si no lo hicieras

Entonces ahí fue cuando se retiró del puesto y vi cómo se iba con su pequeño hermano.

Voltee a ver a mi hermana que ahora estaba a un lado mío con sus ojos aun clavados en el chico.

–Sasuke...-kun -dijo en voz baja Alex aun conmocionada por el chico

Pronto comenzarían las clases, pronto comenzaría nuestra misión, y pronto comenzaría el inicio de nuestra rebelión.

Y ahora Alex, también formaría parte de esto


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. Encuentros

P.V. Alex

Mi hermana Norma ha estado muy ocupada con la panadería, yo también le ayudo, pero... casi no hago nada más que practicar, es como si solo estorbara, no sé si soy de utilidad pero es mejor que no le diga nada de nada.

–¡Alex! –me grita Norma azotando la puerta de la entrada

–deja de gritarle a tu hermana –dijo una voz femenina

–es que luego no me escucha –le respondió Norma

–¡ya voy! -le grito mientras salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras rápido –¿Que sucede?

Ahí estaba mi hermana, con un traje negro completo y una máscara de gato. Acompañada de una mujer de cabello morado recogido con un traje parecido.

–necesito que hagas algo por mí –dijo Norma mientras dejaba la máscara en la mesa del comedor -Anko y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo hoy, así que ¿podrías ir por unas llaves que deje en la panadería? esas llaves abren un cajón de aquí donde hay documentos ¿podrás?

Yo asiento con la cabeza y salgo corriendo de la casa con las llaves de la panadería, feliz de poder hacer algo útil.

–¡no tardes! –me grito norma mientras bajaba la colina de mi casa hasta la aldea. Camino entre varios puestos hasta alcanzar a ver nuestra panadería.

* * *

–bueno... -dije mientras buscaba entre las bolsas de mi vestido blanco las llaves. La puerta está algo alta pero aun así la pude abrir. Entro y todo está como ella lo dejo, sin nada en las muestras y con el horno apagado. Siempre hay una cámara arriba si es que hay necesidad de quedarnos ahí. También hay un cuarto donde ella guarda cosas que no son útiles en la casa.

–Este es –dije agarrando unas llaves que dejo encima de una de las cajas, ya que eran las únicas llaves que había.

–¡disculpa! –Dijo un chico mientras se escuchaba la campanilla de la entrada –¿hay alguien?

Salgo rápido de la habitación para llegar a la puerta principal y ahí estaba Sasuke, curioso y algo preocupado.

–¿sí? –le pregunte ya que aún no me localizaba

–oh, este... ¿has visto a mi hermano? -pregunto –es que quería practicar con él una nueva técnica con los shurikens pero... no lo encuentro

–No, aquí no ha venido –le respondí –lo siento

–bueno... –dijo Sasuke mientras se encaminaba ya a la puerta de salida cuando se detuvo un instante y se me quedo viendo.

–¿qué? -le pregunte encogiéndome de hombros

–no sales mucho ¿verdad? –Me pregunto dudoso –se te nota en la cara

–y-yo... -tartamudee por pena –¡claro que sí! -le conteste enojada

–Mmm no, no es verdad -me contrataco Sasuke, lo que me puso todavía más enojada

–claro que si –dije levantando la mirada –y para que veas que sí, te ayudare a buscar a tu hermano

–¿enserio? –Sasuke parecía sorprendido –está bien

Me dirigí a la puerta casi marchando, enojada, luego salió él y cerré la puerta con llave.

–¿ahora donde buscamos? –pregunto él

–¿dónde ya has buscado? –le pregunte

-ya busque en la academia, en la mansión Hokague, en mi casa, en el parque, en el hospital, en la policía, en el...

–ok, ok, lo buscaste en todas partes –le dije parándolo en seco –¿buscaste ya en el bosque?

–mmm... -levanto la mirada pensando –no

–bien, busquemos ahí

* * *

Estuvimos buscando a Itachi por todo el bosque cercano, solo escuchaba la voz de él diciendo "ni-san" algo que termino en un punto hartándome. Hasta ya ser mas tarde.

–No lo encontramos aun –dijo Sasuke decepcionado

–Lo encontraras –dije mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza –tarde o temprano tendrás que encontrarlo

–Mejor te dejo en paz -dijo Sasuke –discúlpame por haberte obligado

–no hay porque –le dije con lastima –si quieres te sigo ayudando

–no –negó Sasuke con la cabeza –aun tienes que darle eso a tu hermana ¿no?

Señalo las llaves que llevaba colgadas en una de las bolsas, y ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta que se me había olvidado.

-¡oh dios! -especule -¡me va a matar! -salí corriendo y luego pare para voltearme a sasuke -¡lo siento! ¡Espero que lo encuentres! ¡Bye!

Sasuke se despidió de mi con un ademan y luego se dirigió a otra parte mientras yo corría hacia casa.

* * *

–¡Alex! –Gritó Norma cuando me vio entrar –¿dónde estabas?

–Este... –desvié la mirada nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor salía de mi frente –había mucho trafico

–si ves que hay tráfico, uno se regresa –dijo Norma enojada

–¡es que estaba Sasuke! ¡y-y quería buscar a su hermano! ¡y yo...! –Cuando pronuncie "Sasuke" Norma se puso más relajada

–¿y bueno? –Preguntó con ambas manos en la cintura –¿qué haces aquí? ve a ayudarlo

–¿en- enserio? –le pregunte sorprendida

–Si –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –anda, corre

* * *

Me sentí tan feliz de que me dejara salir, entonces salí de ahí corriendo buscando a Sasuke por todos lados. Aunque... pase más tiempo buscándolo de lo que me esperaba.

–¡Sasuke! -gritaba una y otra vez –¡Sasuke...!

-¿por qué estás tan feliz? -pregunto una voz que se me hizo conocida –¿acaso es divertido que te hayas fracturado una pierna y que yo te esté cargando?

–Claro que no ni-san –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja –es que estoy feliz de poder ir a la academia... y así llegar por fin a tu altura

–Sasuke... -dije en voz baja observando como Itachi cargaba a Sasuke –creo que ya no me necesita

Di la vuelta para regresar a casa, ya que Sasuke ya había encontrado a su hermano.

–¡hey! –gritó Sasuke y yo volteo y parecía que se dirigía a mí y con un movimiento de mano me estaba saludando, y yo con una sonrisa también se la devolví y el junto con Itachi siguieron caminando.

Pueda que no le haya dicho mi nombre y que sea raro que yo sepa el de él, pero me agrada poder haber pasado un tiempo con él, aunque haya sido muy corto.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. La hora

–¿qué? ¿Ahora? –mire a Norma con nerviosismo

–sí, ahora –dijo Norma recta –ve a cambiarte de una vez, hoy entras a la academia.

–por dios –dije con los ojos como platos y avente las sabanas de mi cama, casi resbalo hasta llegar a mi closet y busque que ponerme.

–ten cuidado y no te tardes –dijo norma mientras me cerraba la puerta para darme privacidad

–¡nooo~! -cubrí mi rostro con las manos –no tengo un vestido... pero, y si me llevo ¿eso?

* * *

–¡Bye! -le grite a mi hermana mientras salía corriendo a la academia, iba vestida de mallas negras y una blusa blanca con decoraciones de color negro. Mi cabello suelto con una diadema y unas sandalias negras.

Cuando llegue a la academia ya todos estaban adentro.

–¡ay no! –Dije desilusionada al ver que todos estaban en clase -y ahora ¿a dónde?

–Oye –alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y yo voltee el rostro a ésa persona. Era un hombre alto con el cabello recogido y moreno. –deberías estar en clase, te he estado buscando.

Jaló de mi brazo llevándome a rastras por todo el pasillo.

–Espere –suplique con fracaso al hombre ya que no me dirigía la palabra

Llegamos a la puerta de un aula, me soltó y abrió la puerta. Muchos niños estaban sentados platicando, ya que no había maestro.

–Pasa –me dijo el profesor y yo obediente entre nerviosa.

–niños ¡silencio! –Gritó el profesor mientras yo entraba –tenemos a un nuevo alumno

Todos se callaron y voltearon a verme, yo estaba súper nerviosa hasta que recordé algo que me dijo Norma...

_–cuando entres a la clase se firme y preséntate con una sonrisa_ –eso fue lo que había dicho norma, seria _-así los intimidaras pero a la vez les agradara tu carácter._

–Hola a todos –dije con una sonrisa y firme, tal y como me había dicho Norma –soy Alex y espero llevarme con todos ustedes, ¡un placer!

Todos me miraban algo sorprendidos, como si me estuvieran admirando otros serios, y otros indiferentes.

Mi mirada recorrió toda el aula y vi a sasuke que estaba en la ventana viendo al exterior. Pero sintió mí mirada unos instantes después y ahí fue cuando presto más atención.

–Bien, Alex –dijo el profesor sonriéndome –yo soy Iruka-sensei, si necesitas algo puedes consultármelo ¿sí? Ahora ve y siéntate por haya

Señalo el cubículo que estaba vacío, y era donde se encontraba Sasuke. Aunque debería de haber alguien, ya que él es guapo y atrae chicas... me imagino. Yo asentí y me senté donde se me fue indicado.

–Hola –salude a Sasuke que seguía observándome sin decir nada

–Tu eres la chica que nunca sale -dijo con seriedad y sorpresa a la vez –no pensé que también entrarías aquí

–Claro que si –le conteste –necesito aprender para llegar a ser como mi hermana

–¿también tú? -me pregunto más emocionado –también por eso estoy aquí

Extendió su mano hacia mí.

–Sasuke –dijo a modo de presentación –Sasuke Uchiha

Estire mi mano y la entrelace con la suya.

–Alex -dije –solo Alex

–bien Alex –dijo Sasuke sonriendo –un placer

* * *

Pasamos horas y horas hasta que dio la hora del receso y sonó la campana.

–bien... –me animé sacando mi bento para ir a desayunar

–e-este... -escuche a una voz femenina, aguda y frágil hablándome

-¿sí? -pregunte observando quien era, Una niña de cabello corto y azulado con los ojos sumamente grises estaba de pie junto a mí con su bento en las manos mirando al piso y nerviosa.

–e-este... -tartamudeo –soy Hi-Hinata... me preguntaba si... querías comer conmigo

Yo la mire un poco sorprendida, ya que era la única que me ha dirigido la palabra a excepción de Sasuke.

–¿por qué no? –le sonreí y Hinata se puso más alegre y se sonrojo un poco.

Salimos a comer y en una banca veíamos a los niños jugar.

–es divertido este lugar –dije –me agrada el ambiente

–siempre es así –dijo Hinata ofreciéndome comer de su bento –¿quieres?

Acepto el ofrecimiento que me da Hinata y como un poco de su bento, creo que son frutas secas.

–¿por qué Sasuke come solo? –pregunte y Hinata siguió mi mirada, observaba a Sasuke en un árbol, apartado de todos, comiendo solo.

–asi le debe de gustar... –dijo ella –no veo que sea muy sociable... quizás es por eso

–da pena –le dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke, aunque fuera así, no le quita que este guapo –¿y si lo invitamos?

Hinata me miro sorprendida y luego se puso algo nerviosa.

–es-es que... –empezó a decir Hinata -no puedes...

–¿eh? ¿Por qué no? -le pregunte pero al ver que no decía nada la empecé a obligar –¡anda! ¡Dime!

–Es... que –dijo ella –las chicas se ponen celosas... y... podrían decirte de cosas

–¿y a mí que con ellas? –Le dije incrédula –ellas no manipularan lo que yo haga

Me levante y me empecé a dirigir a Sasuke.

–¡hey! ¡n-no no lo hagas! –me grito Hinata pero yo no le hice caso, ella se levantó y corrió hacia mí con la esperanza de detenerme

Luego una pelota pego salió volando en dirección a Hinata, entonces me di la vuelta y la cache antes de que le pegara.

–¡¿Quién demonios fue?! –grite a los chicos que jugaban soccer

–Fui yo –dijo un chico con un perrito a su lado

–Idiota –dije mirándolo a la cara

–Devuélvemelo –dijo el chico estirando el brazo

–¿lo quieres, eh? –Dije mirándolo con furia –entonces ¡tómalo!

Lo aventé tan fuerte que se llevó al chico arrastrándolo casi a la pared.

–idiota -le dije –¡pudiste lastimar a alguien!

–uuuhhh Kiba, una niña te pegó –empezó a decir uno de los chicos mirando a Kiba con burla

–Kiba ¿dejaras que ella lo vuelva a hacer? –empezó a decir otro

–Maldita... –dijo Kiba mirándome con odio –¡ya verás!

–Si vas a lastimarla otra vez te daré aún más fuerte –dije interponiéndome entre él y Hinata, que estaba detrás de mi escondiéndose de cualquier golpe.

–no tenía intención de pegarle –dijo levantándose de nuevo –fue un accidente

Lo mire enojada y tenía ganas de darle otra... pero.

–Alex –habló Hinata –no pasó nada, estoy bien

–Shtt…-exclame y me tranquilice un poco –bien, pero si veo que le das un golpe yo que tu me empezaría a preocupar por ti.

Kiba no dijo nada, solo asintió avergonzado y yo me voltee para ver a Hinata.

–¿segura que estas bien? –le pregunte

–Si –me respondió asintiendo la cabeza –no hay nada

–bien... -dije viéndola con ternura y ahí fue cuando sonó la campana.

–Ya es hora de volver –dijo Hinata tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la banca para recoger su bento y luego nos dirigimos al aula.

–Bien, ahora nos toca hacer el ejercicio de lanzamiento de kunais –dijo Iruka-sensei y todos empezaron a decir de cosas, ya que nadie quería hacerlo –solo es por hoy niños...

Cuando salimos, ya la mayoría había hecho el ejercicio, solo faltábamos unos cuantos y entre esos yo.

–Bien hecho sasuke -dijo Iruka anotando –ahora Alex

Me puse al frente del tronco y yo tome todos los kunais con una sola mano, como me había enseñado Norma.

–¿qué está haciendo? -empezaron a susurrar unos –¿que no es con las dos manos?

–Está loca -empezaron a decir otros

–no podrá...

–este... Alex –empezó a decir Iruka-sensei pero yo con un movimiento rápido de mi mano, con elegancia di en el blanco si ninguna falla.

Lo único que oí fue silencio, y caras sorprendidas entre ellas Iruka-sensei, di una reverencia dando las gracias y me dirigí a mi lugar junto a Hinata.

–oh, este... –dijo Iruka volviendo en si –ahora...

* * *

–Fue muy buen tiro –empezaron a decirme las chicas que estaban a mi alrededor

–¿dónde aprendiste a tirar así?

–¿cuál es el truco?

Yo veía que me hablaban todas a la vez y yo solo les sonreía.

–n-no, no hay truco –empecé a decir, pero luego todas se empezaron a cansar y se fueron retirando poco a poco.

–hay... -suspire -ahora tengo que regresar con Norma...

Salí de la academia y vi una sombra recargada en un árbol, y yo lo pase de largo.

–¡espera! -dijo la sombra, voltee para ver quién era y vi a Sasuke ahí parado con la cabeza gacha

–¿Sasuke? –Dije sorprendida –¿necesitas algo?

–y-yo... –empezó a tartamudear, hasta que Sasuke me miro con valor y dijo –¡quiero que me enseñes técnicas con los kunais...!

–¿eh? –Di un paso atrás por la conmoción –¿quieres que te... enseñe?

Sasuke bajo de nuevo la cabeza e inflo los cachetes.

–Itachi... ya casi no me enseña nada... –empezó a decir –así que... cuando te vi hoy... quería saber... si, podrías enseñarme...

Yo lo mire aun conmocionada... así que tenía que tomar esta oportunidad de acercarme a él.

–Bien –dije sonriéndole –pero no seré frágil contigo ¿oíste?

Sasuke me miro tan emocionado que dio una reverencia.

–¡muchas gracias! –Dijo feliz –¡me esforzaré al máximo!

–Bien –seguí con esa amplia sonrisa en la cara, pero luego le di la espalda–mañana después de clases ¿te parece?

Sasuke se enderezo y asintió con la cabeza. Y yo volví a regalarle una sonrisa y me encamine directo a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. Entrenamiento

-¿iremos ya? –pregunto Sasuke que estaba a un lado mío, decidido a acompañarme a casa todos los días solo para que le ayude en su entrenamiento.

–Estoy pensando –la verdad es que primero quería enseñarle unas cosas antes de hacer aquel entrenamiento, pero...

–¡Oh! -exclamo y dejo de caminar –espera aquí

Sasuke se dirigió a una tienda que quedaba cerca de la academia, Sasuke se lleva muy bien con el dueño al parecer. Compra dos sodas y una vez que las paga sale de la tienda y corre hacia mí.

–Toma –estiro el brazo entregándome una soda sabor naranja –para ti

–am... gracias -dije nerviosa ya que nadie me había ofrecido una y mucho menos haber probado una, así que estire el brazo y lo tome. Lo abrimos los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se escuchara un zumbido y ambos le tomamos a nuestras sodas.

–Woww –exclame –esta delicioso

–Como agradecimiento -me dijo con una sonrisa –por haber accedido a entrenarme

Sasuke es muy amable conmigo, aunque solo sea por conveniencia, pero creo que... en verdad si quiere tener una amistad conmigo... así que yo también.

–Bueno –dije acabándome la soda –ya vámonos

* * *

–¡ya te dije que así no! –Le di un golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza -si sigues así jamás podrás

–Esto no es lo que acordamos... –dijo Sasuke con una mano en la roca y con los ojos vendados –se supone que me enseñarías a usar los kunais

–cuando empieces a acostumbrarte a tu entorno, entonces te enseñare –le dije acomodándole la venda

–pero ¿que se supone que debo hacer? –preguntó Sasuke inquieto

–Debes sentir todo de la piedra –le dije con calma –así podrás aprender a ser un ninja rastreador y usar eso para adivinar la posición del enemigo

–lo de ser rastreador no va conmigo... –empezó a decir Sasuke -no soy muy bueno en eso

–Pues aprenderás –le respondí -si quieres volverte mejor que tu hermano, debes aprender cosas también no solo de el

Sasuke se puso más serio y luego se tranquilizó.

–Ok –dijo y estuvimos así bastante tiempo entrenando días y días

* * *

–¿dónde está mi mano? –le pregunte, ya habían pasado exactamente, cuatro meses con lo mismo, pero esta vez, estoy segura que Sasuke agarró el ritmo

–Está en la punta de arriba de la roca –me dijo con los ojos cerrados

–y ahora ¿dónde está mi pie? –dije parada justo a unos metros de él.

Sabía que Sasuke por fin podía sentirlo, las placas del movimiento que realiza la tierra al movimiento. Cosas invisibles, pero no para el tacto humano.

–Está a dos metros de mí en un ángulo de 55º lado derecho –dijo preciso, él puede hacer cualquier cosa si se lo propone, y creo que hasta podría rebasar a su hermano.

–Muy bien –le dije y el abrió los ojos y me vio donde él había dicho –le atinaste

–y ahora... –empezó a decir Sasuke

– ¿Qué? –pregunte curiosa

– ¿Cuándo me enseñaras lo de los kunais? –dijo por fin y yo le sonreí

–Mañana –le dije levantando un dedo

–Ayyy... –se quejó Sasuke –¿por qué no hoy?

–Porque hoy no puedo -le conteste -mi hermana tiene una misión y no puedo llegar tarde a casa.

De hecho, el sol estaba a punto de meterse y ella me había dicho que entrara a casa cuando se metiera el sol.

–Entonces acompáñame a casa –me dijo –probablemente este con itachi

–si... –suspire –lo más probable

Dejamos el bosque y empezamos a caminar por la aldea hacia el clan de los Uchiha, mi hermana había iniciado una relación con Itachi demasiado... intima, algo que a mi parecer me agrada, pero ella se pone rígida cuando yo le hablo de Sasuke... es como si... no le gustara hablar de él.

–¡Hey! –Ino junto con otras chicas estaban a escasos metros de nosotros –¡Alex! ¿Podrías venir un momento?

–¿qué paso? –les pregunte y esta de Ino con una mirada de niña traviesa recostó su brazo en mi hombro y me pregunto:

–oye, oye, ¿y eso que estas con Sasuke? -me empezó a preguntar para molestarme –no pienses en quitárnoslo ¿eh? acuérdate que es nuestro

–yo no lo quiero –les dije mirándolas con confusión

–Está bien -dijo Ino dejando caer su brazo y se lo acomodo en la cintura -así que... ¿no te importa si hacemos una prueba?

–¿Qué prueba?

–Quiero que le des un beso en la mejilla –dijo Ino aun con esa cara traviesa –para ver su reacción...

–¿y eso que? –le dije mirándola como bicho raro

–mira, así sabrás si Sasuke está enamorado de ti o no

Cambie de expresión y la empecé a mirar con interés, y cuando Ino lo noto prosiguió...

–si le das el beso y se aparta de ti aunque sea con la mirada es porque se sorprendió y no le gusto... si desvía la mirada pero si le ves brillosos los ojos es porque lo está reconsiderando –dijo provocándome interés –pero si no hace ninguna de esas cosas y te intenta a hablar aunque sea con tartamudeando significa que lo esta

Todas las chicas me miraban con nerviosismo y a la vez con interés acerca de si accedería o no, así que les conteste.

–¿por qué no? –Me encogí de hombros y les di la espalda –hasta luego

-¡recuerda los síntomas! ¡Se observadora! ¡Y suerte! -me grito Ino y cuando me aleje se empezó a reír junto con las demás

* * *

–¿qué te decía Ino? –pregunto Sasuke interesado

–Nada –mentí, la verdad es que si quería intentarlo... así que ahora que nos acercábamos a una banca solitaria aprovechare el momento.

–Estoy cansada -exclame y me senté en la banca

–Bien –Sasuke se sentó a un lado mío y miro al cielo rojo del atardecer.

–Sasuke... -dije un voz baja ya que tenía miedo de hacer eso...

-¿sí? -pregunto sin dejar de mirar el cielo, entonces esa fue mi oportunidad, me acerque y le bese la mejilla. Sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Me aparte rápido para ver su reacción pero cuando me volteo a ver Sasuke se quedó callado y sonrojado.

–mmm... -puse mi dedo índice en los labios como modo pensativo para ver su reacción, pero al ver que no concordaba con ninguno que me explico Ino empecé a reír en voz baja.

–No, no es posible -dije en voz alta y luego me levante. Aun que cuando lo dije estuve segura que escuche a Sasuke decir "y-yo quie..." pero cuando le preste atención Sasuke se había callado y había desviado la mirada avergonzado.

–¿sí?

–n-nada -dijo Sasuke sonriéndome de tierna-mente -no es nada

–Ok –dije sonriéndole de oreja a oreja –ven, vamos a tu casa, a ver si ahí está mi hermana ¿sí?

–Claro... –dijo Sasuke aun sonrojado, se levantó y siguió caminando junto a mí

No sé si lo que hice estuvo bien, pero la verdad... es que siempre habrá cosas en las que te arrepentirás. Y en esta si lo hice.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6. Hermanos

–¡Norma! ¡Ya llegue! –grite al entrar a la casa, me quite los zapatos y entre caminando descalza. Buscando a mi hermana para ver si estaba en casa –¿Norma?

–aquí estoy –dijo ella mientras estaba leyendo un libro en la cama –llegaste temprano

–sí, y no como la vez pasada que te busque en casa de Sasuke -dije refunfuñando, hace dos días que la fui a buscar en casa de ese chico, y para mi lamentable suerte, ella estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, dormida sin hacer nada, y yo creyendo que estaba con Itachi –por tu culpa llegue tarde a la escuela por haberme desvelado

–Solo estaba platicando –dijo enderezándose –tampoco exageres

–sí, claro -dije sarcástica mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba a mi habitación

–Alex –me detuve a mitad de las escaleras

–¿sí?

–esta noche saldré en misión -dijo Norma algo incomoda –así que... te encargo la casa ¿vale?

–Está bien –me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi habitación era grande con dibujos negros en el muro blanco. Siempre lo pintaba cuando yo quería, era como mi método de relajación. Me recosté en la cama y apague la luz, ya que el interruptor estaba justo a un lado de la pared para que lo alcanzara con facilidad.

* * *

Empecé a soñar con un mundo negro, y dibujos blancos de aves, personas, animales, objetos, etc. Todo era un mundo bonito, hasta que vi unos ojos rojos tan vivos como la sangre que causaban pánico y terror, sentí una punzada de calor en mi mejilla y ahí fue cuando me desperté.

–buenas noches, Alex –dijo Norma mientras salía por la puerta, sentí su estuche cuando se recargo para besarme en la mejilla, así que creo que ya fue a su misión.

–¿a dónde irá? –me pregunte, Norma y yo estamos tan conectadas que hasta yo puedo ver lo que ella ve, así que cerré los ojos y vi que estaba en el bosque y vi a Itachi justo a un lado.

–¿a dónde van? –pregunte en voz alta y cuando veo el terreno de los Uchiha ahí me di cuenta .Una vez había soñado cosas que pasarían a futuro y cuando se lo conté a Norma, ella me dijo que eso es por el poder de la diosa, nos lo dio para ayudarnos a alterar el futuro para poder crear un mundo mejor. Pero ahora yo quería salvarlo. ¿Por qué Norma no?

Me levante de un salto, baje y tome mis zapatos, agarre mi estuche de armas y salí corriendo hasta la casa de los Uchiha.

–por favor... –dije en voz alta –que no llegue demasiado tarde...

* * *

Cuando llegué me escondí en un arbusto, ya que Sasuke e Itachi ya estaban uno frente al otro, Itachi intimidándolo, y Sasuke aterrado y confundido.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunte Sasuke con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos –¿por qué los mataste?

–Por poder Sasuke -respondió Itachi frio –para probar un jutsu

–Solo... –dijo en voz baja –¿para probar un jutsu? Entonces... tu mataste a...

–si Sasuke -lo interrumpió Itachi –es por eso que lo mate, para incrementar mi poder, debo primero matar a mi mejor amigo... y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

–Itachi... –dijo Sasuke con su voz entre cortada

–Ahora... –Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados –ve y admira...

"_Oh no"_ Pensé "_Por favor no_"

Itachi empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

–Mi... – Itachi empezó a abrir más y más sus ojos –¡poder!

–¡Noo..! -me interpuse entre Sasuke e Itachi y entonces fue cuando vi a través de Norma

–¡Alex! –Gritó Norma checando mi cuerpo dormido, el genjutsu tomo mi cuerpo pero como defensa lo único que puedo hacer es ver lo que Norma ve –Itachi, te sobrepasaste

–ella se interpuso –dijo Itachi frio mientras que Norma saca unas agujas de su estuche eran unas agujas finas y puntiagudas, y una se la lanzo a Sasuke que quedó inmóvil por un instante.

–no podemos quedarnos –dijo Norma cargándome en sus brazos –Itachi ya vámonos

Pero Itachi veía a su hermano y por un instante creí verlo llorar, cuando Norma voltea a ver a Sasuke, él está en el suelo ahí tendido con los ojos medio abiertos viendo a Itachi, pero luego se desplomo.

–Vámonos –dijo Itachi desviando la mirada y entonces escuchamos voces de gente

–¡aquí hay muertos!

–¡¿qué paso aquí?!

–Itachi –dijo Norma mirándolo firme –ya, vámonos

* * *

Norma e Itachi se dirigieron al bosque llevándome en brazos. Hasta que Norma paro de golpe.

–Vete –dijo Norma con voz firme aun –no puedo seguir

Itachi la miro a ella y luego a mí, y entonces comprendió, no se que quizo decir esa mirada, pero, me imagino que él ya a de saber lo que soy.

–Cuídalo -fue todo lo que dijo aquel ninja, Norma asintió, y luego Itachi despareció.

* * *

–Alex... – dijo Norma con susurro en mi oído y luego desperté. Ahí estaba yo en el pasto recargada de Norma, me miraba con tristeza y ahí fue donde entonces comprendí lo que sucedía.

-¿ya es hora? ¿Verdad?

Norma empezó a llorar y me abrazo con fuerza, y yo tiernamente la abrace también.

–en verdad lo siento –dijo Norma sollozando

–no importa –dije tranquila –tarde o temprano iba a pasar

–¡ahí hay ninjas! –una voz masculina que se dirigía hacia nosotras

–¡no los dejen escapar! –dijo una voz femenina conocida

–Anko... – susurro Norma y yo luego la obligue a mirarme a los ojos

–Estaremos bien –la tranquilice

–Si... –dijo en voz baja –estaremos bien

Entonces Norma saco de su chaleco Ambu un collar en forma de ave y este empezó a brillar de un tono rosa, creando una especie de barrera alrededor de nosotras.

–¿Norma? –Anko nos miraba desde afuera de la barrera –¿qué haces Norma? ¡¿Norma?! ¡¿Norma?!

–hay Alex... –Norma restregó su rostro en mi hombro

–solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mí –le dije lo más tranquila que pude –cuida a Sasuke...

Entonces todo se volvió de una luz rosa y lo último que escuche fue a Anko gritar su nombre... nuestro nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7. Unión y Pérdida

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital de la aldea. Mire por ambos lados y vi que en otra camilla de mi lado izquierdo pegado a la ventana esta Sasuke. Aun dormido, pero lo más importante vivo. No me acordaba de lo que había pasado hasta que recordé a mi hermana Alex abrazándome tiernamente pidiéndome algo...

–Alex... –dije y poco a poco las lágrimas me empezaron a invadir -perdóname

–¿ya despertaste? –un hombre estaba en la puerta viéndome llorar. Era un hombre de cabello gris y con el rostro semi descubierto. Un ojo se lo cubría y el otro lo dejaba visible –ven, el hokague quiere hablar contigo

* * *

–¡No me salgas con eso! -dijo otra vez el hokague al ver que no decía nada –sabemos perfectamente que ahí sucedió algo, te hallaron a ti pero no a Norma, entonces ¿dónde está?

Yo seguía con la mirada gacha y sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras que el hombre de cabello gris seguía parado detrás de mí, recto y viendo como el hokague se descargaba conmigo.

–Si no dices nada –se enderezó el anciano –entonces le mandare a Hibiki una orden de interrogatorio...

–Espere –dije en voz alta, aunque Hibiki busque en mi cabeza, jamás podrá invadirla aunque quisiera. Lo expulsaría fácilmente. Pero si eso pasa, podría dejar de ser una niña y volveria a ser una chica adolecente normal, y volvería a ser una espía desde afuera, y ese plan, ahora, no me va a funcionar –se lo diré todo... siempre y cuando nos dejen a solas.

El anciano se le quedo mirando al hombre de atrás y luego asintió con la cabeza y el hombre asintió.

–Con su permiso –y luego desapareció

–a ver... –el hokague volvió a sentarse -habla

Le conté todo, acerca de Orochimaru, que me había encontrado y ya, y que fui entrenada, que yo no era alguien con malos propósitos. Que yo solo quería encontrar la paz y ayudar a la gente. Que ese era mi destino.

–Entiendo –dijo el anciano -aunque con eso no ayuda mucho a tu favor

–Es todo lo que puedo decirle –dije seria -no hay más información que esconder

–así que... akatski –el anciano tomo aire y luego prosiguió –jamás he escuchado de ellos

–pues itachi y yo si –dije convencida –es por eso que fue a investigar, se infiltro según me informo ase no poco, poco después de despertar.

–bien... –el anciano se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta

–¡espere! –grite y el anciano se detuvo para dirigirme la mirada -¿qué me va a pasar?

–¿a ti? –el anciano me miraba severo -tu seguías ordenes, pero no solo de nosotros, también de gente criminal...

Lo mire con pánico, ya que no sabía que es lo que me iba a ocurrir, y el anciano se ablando un poco.

–los consejeros quieren una orden de pena de muerte –soltó y yo lo agrande más los ojos –aunque yo sé por tu mirada que tú no eres mala... pero todavía queda otra opción para ayudarte

Me tranquilice un poco más y luego lo siguiente que dijo, por un momento me lleno el cuerpo de pánico y también un poco de desesperación.

–Te adoptare como mi hija –dijo el hokague –pero con la intención de estar a mi cuidado y que jamás vuelvas a la academia


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8. Noche de Luna

–¿jamás? –mire estupefacta al hokague

–Jamás –dice este con seriedad

Baje la cabeza y entonces empecé a ver un nuevo futuro, esto no es lo que yo había planeado, había planeado estar con Alex, con mi otra yo, pero para que ella me ayudara en un aspecto con los ninjas y mientras, yo, me preparaba para entrar en akatski destruyendo a Orochimaru, para poder entrar y luego destruir la organización.

Pero... ¿por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué no pasó tal y como lo había planeado? Esto no está bien, no lo esta... se suponía que si Itachi no mataba a Orochimaru, entonces alguien tendría que hacerlo, pero el único quizás podría ser Sasuke, ¡para eso estaba Alex! para ayudarlo de una manera que él no lo notara a escapar, pero... ahora que ya no está Alex ¿cómo podre hacerlo? ¿Cómo se supone que ideare otro nuevo plan? no tengo la capacidad para hacer esto sola... no desde que cree a Alex. Es como si me hubiera vuelto... humana.

–Kakashi te ayudara a entrenar –dijo el anciano devolviéndome al mundo real –no te estoy prohibiendo que entrenes, tienes talento. Y esta aldea necesita shinobis que poseen eso.

–¿Por qué me ayuda? –dije en voz baja –yo los traicione

-no -negó el anciano -no lo has hecho, lo único que has hecho es asumir la culpa... lo demostraste cuando decidiste quedarte en vez de escapar con Itachi.

Seguí con la mirada gacha, y el anciano dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces abrió la puerta.

–Llévatela Kakashi –dijo el anciano dirigiéndose al shinobi –necesitas enseñarle donde dormirá

–sí, señor –Kakashi me tendió la mano y yo se la tome sin tantas ganas

_Si me quedo, entonces... ¿que pasara con Sasuke?_

_Cuídalo…Cuida a Sasuke_

* * *

–Tu habitación -Kakashi me llevó a un gran dormitorio con un baño una cama matrimonial y una vista espectacular. Para haber casi traicionado a la aldea... creo que esto es demasiado.

–Es bonita –dije mientras tocaba el mueble de caoba que estaba sumamente liso

-ahora que serás mi nueva alumna... –Kakashi saco un objeto que tintineó –quisiera saber unas cosas sobre tu capacidad física y mental

–¿cascabeles? –lo mire sonriendo –¿de eso se tratara mi entrenamiento?

–algo así –dijo este meneando la cabeza –es para ver que tan hábil eres

–bueno... –me encogí de hombros -está bien

* * *

La pelea en la montaña de los rostros hokague fue sumamente fuerte. Kakashi estaba cansado pero aun podía sentir gran chakra emanando de él... este tipo es demasiado fuerte.

–¿no te has cansado? –me preguntó Kakashi jadeando

–Aun no –le conteste –no me siento cansada aun

Kakashi sonrió unos instantes y luego miro al cielo.

–Me pregunto por qué el hokague no te ha matado aun –dijo este –si no lo hizo... es por ese gran poder que tienes

Señalo mi collar de piedra que brillaba con la luz del sol, gracias a el jamás podre sentirme cansada, con el puedo ser invencible y nadie podría derrotarme nunca.

–Si quieres ganar una batalla –dijo Kakashi –debes camuflajear esa fuente de poder si es que no quieres que se vuelva contra ti

–Tengo mis métodos –dije sonriendo –ahora que tengo siete años de edad soy más flexible y eso me vuelve más rápida... no necesito camuflajear nada

–¿segura? –un clon apareció detrás de mi, pero cuando voltee corto la cadena que sostenía mi amuleto provocando que este callera el suelo, pero cuando yo ya lo tenía en mi mano derecha, Kakashi ya me tenia acorralada, con un clon tomándome de mi brazo izquierdo desocupado y con su otra mano sosteniendo un kunai bajo mi garganta.

–creo que deberías camuflajear si no quieres que alguien que no sea yo te mate

–Pensé que el entrenamiento de los cascabeles iba a ser un poco diferente a lo que me imagine

–Oh, si –dijo ahogando una risa –y créeme, esto solo es el principio

Pase mucho tiempo practicando, cada vez mandaba a un ninja sensorial a checar mi chakra, y dependiendo de lo que sucedía en la pelea nos decía que tanto había progresado y que tanto me faltaba por progresar.

Pasé dos semanas sencillas haciendo eso, aprendo muy rápido, por lo que casi no fue tanta complicación. En una semana aprendí taijutsu gracias al mejor contrincante de Kakashi sensei, ese hombre con mayas daba miedo, pero nunca perdía el optimismo, esa creo que fue la peor de todas, jamás me la había pasado tan mal físicamente, pero gracias a mi collar, mis heridas curaban aun más rápido.

–Terminamos –dijo Gay sensei sonriendo de oreja a oreja -es tiempo de que conozcas a tu nueva maestra

–¿nueva maestra?

–Perdonen la tardanza -un mujer de cabello negro y algo corto venia hacia nosotros, era bonita pero había algo en ella que me daba curiosidad.

-¡oh! Kurenai -Gay sensei miraba a la mujer con energías –toda tuya, mi tiempo acabo

–¿que esperan que haga? –mire a Kakashi sensei que estaba sentado en una sombra viendo mi progreso desde hace un buen rato

–Kurenai te ayudara con el genjutsu –dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras sostenía su libro de "Tácticas de ligoteo" -mientras yo leo esta nueva secuela de tácticas de ligoteo

Se vio en su rostro una cara pervertida... que al igual que yo Kurenai miraba a Kakashi como un cerdo pervertido...

–Bien –dijo Kurenai escaneándome –he visto tus peleas con gay y Kakashi, y sin duda eres una muy buena shinobi para ser tan joven... aun que hayas hecho trampitas para llegar a serlo

–Bueno... –me encogí de hombros -lo que uno hace para sobrevivir

–aquí hablaremos más de supervivencia mental –dijo ella señalando a mi cabeza –si no logras salvar tu mente no podrás salvar a tu cuerpo

–y usted espera que haga... –enarqué una ceja

–Quiero entrenarte para crear genjustus -me miro aun más seria –también he escuchado que tu no necesitas entrenar para salir de uno... que tu puedes hacerlo sola con eso

Señalo el amuleto y yo lo tome y lo escondí debajo de mi ropa

–Te enseñare –Kurenai me sonrió –pero para eso primero debes decirme que clase de genjutsu quieres hacer

–Ella canta –el hokague apareció detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa -la eh escuchado cantar para poder dormir... quizás eso pueda ayudarla con su genjutsu

–Pero... –empecé a tartamudear pero Kurenai me interrumpió

–Entonces me especializare con ella sobre eso -me miro con ternura, creo que no hare tanto esfuerzo, pero quizás con ella pueda divertirme más como mujer.

_Noche dulce, Noche feliz, Noche en que puedas dormir_

_La luna brilla para ti_

_Cada estrella es por los que sufrieron por ti_

_Un deseo, un sueño, pero para eso necesitas dormir_

–Bonita canción –Kurenai aplaudía mientras veíamos como los voluntarios shinobis de la guardia quedaron profundamente dormidos.

–No se me ocurrió una mejor –dije rascándome la cabeza con vergüenza

–Es bonita –dijo Kurenai casi brillándole los ojos –creo que tu no necesitas de mi

Camino a mi habitación, enciendo la luz y me recuesto en la cama cansada. Fue un día pesado pero cuando veo por la ventana es luna llena.

–es bonita –dije sonriendo y entonces me vinieron recuerdos

* * *

–_Sasuke-kun... –_Sasuke estaba parado viendo la noche –_¡Sasuke-kun!_

–_¿que pasa? –_voltea a verme algo distraído

–_tenemos que irnos, es tarde_

–_Pero aun no me quiero ir –_dijo éste inflando los cachetes sin desviar la vista de la luna, voltee a ver y entonces me desespere

–_No m importa_–tome de su mano y jale de él _–tenemos que irnos ya, o Norma me matara por llegar tarde_

–_ya sabes que puedes decirle que fue mi culpa –_me sonrió este

–_Si se lo digo lo más probable es que me diga "ya te dije que no pongas excusas si sabes que es tu responsabilidad llegar temprano... bla bla bla" _–Sasuke se empezó a reír y yo le seguí.

* * *

Eran en esos días, en que veía a Alex tan feliz… era más feliz que yo, y a veces, eso me causaba envidia, una envidia a mí misma.

Entonces fue cuando desperté minutos después, voltee a ver al cielo si aun era de noche, chequé el reloj y eran las 11:30 Bien era temprano aun.

Salí de la ventana, y escape rápido de la mansión hokague, no pienso ir tan lejos, y además... no pienso escapar, eso ya lo tienen asegurado si es que no me encuentran haya.

Paso a un lado de la fuente del parque de la aldea y veo una hermosa flor de loto blanca con tonos rosados. La tomo y la admiro por un instante.

Y ahí fue cuando decidí llevármela conmigo.

–Estoy cansado –Sasuke salió del balcón de su nueva casa y observo la luna, mientras yo estaba escondida en los arbustos lo admire por un momento y luego negué con la cabeza. Estaba haciendo una estupidez... pero quería hacerlo.

Cuando Sasuke se adentro más a la casa aproveche para dejarle ahí su flor de loto en el barandal. Me escondí en un árbol y entonces empecé a cantar...

_Noche dulce, Noche feliz, Noche en que puedas dormir_

_La luna brilla para ti_

_Cada estrella es por los que sufrieron por ti_

_Un deseo, un sueño, pero para eso necesitas dormir_

Sasuke salió y empezó a voltear para ver de donde provenía esa voz, pero pronto empezó a bostezar, tomo la flor de loto y la acomodó en su escritorio y rápido callo en la cama en segundos.

Puede que aquella vez se la ultima que le cante, por que quizás, cuando lo vuelva a ver, ya no sea como antes.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9. Feliz Música

Ya han pasado cinco años tras esta catástrofe. Durante esos cinco años, me la he dedicado mucho a entrenar, estudiar e incluso trabajar con mi padre adoptivo. Me a tocado cuidar a Konohamaru... quien es un niño latoso en verdad, pero me recuerda demasiado a Naruto. Así que se como calmar a chicos como él...

–¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS IDIOTA!

–¡Auch...! –Konohamaru se frota la cabeza tras el triste golpe que le di -¡¿por que me pegas?! El único que puede hacerlo es mi abuelo

–No siempre te encontraras a alguien que te alabe solo por ser el nieto del hokague –lo miré severa –así que yo como tu tía adoptiva ¡NO DEJARE QUE MI SOBRINO SE VUELVA UN CONCENTIDO!

–solo quería probar si podría tomarte por sorpresa –dijo este refunfuñando como un mocoso.

Aun que... es verdad, todo este tiempo que tuve que soportarlo es porque Konohamaru siempre me observaba entrenar... incluso lo he observado intentando copiar mis jutsus... pero lo que él no sabe es que solo yo puedo hacer esa clase de jutsus... no él.

–Ah... –suspire –Konohamaru... ya sé que tienes ese sueño de volverte hokague, ¿pero por qué ese a fan de vencerme? yo no quiero ser hokague

–No quiero ser menos fuerte que tu, porque si me convierto en hokague y tengo que proteger a la aldea, no quiero que te interpongas en mi camino

Konohamaru me veía más serio... pero es verdad casi no lo dejaba crecer y casi nunca lo ayudaba a entrenar... quizás por mi ignorancia a mi misión, pero es que... si en verdad tuviera tiempo... ayudaría a Konohamaru a superarme.

–Lo entiendo –asentí con la cabeza –pero primero debes aprender cosas básicas, y cuando llegue el momento se que me podrás vencer

–ese es mi sueño –dijo konohamaru y yo le frote la cabeza

–bien chiquitín, vete ya antes de que el abuelo empiece a preguntarse dónde andas

Konohamaru asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras yo lo veía sonriendo... Konohamaru ha crecido demasiado.

–¿lista? –Kakashi apareció a un lado mío sonriente –no deberías llegar tarde

–Todavía tengo tiempo –le respondí con una sonrisa

-bien –Kakashi me dejo pasar y al otro lado del pasillo había escobas, trapeadores, pinturas, y muchas cosas para limpiar -entonces, empieza de una vez

-ok... -saque sangre de mi dedo y utilice mi jutsu clones de sangre, apareciendo varios clones míos me ayudaron a cargar cada cubeta y trozos de madera que se podía.

-¡recuerda, no llegues tarde! –me grito Kakashi mientras yo asentía con la cabeza

* * *

–ahhh... –suspire mientras cargaba las tablas de madera -hacia mucho que ya no salía

–Buenos –días señorita –dijo una señora dándome una reverencia, mucha gente me aceptó, ya que me conocían muy bien desde pequeña y yo nunca fui una niña problemática como Naruto, que cada cuando hace sus travesuras y me reía. Incluso Naruto sabia darme ánimos desde lejos... aun que sus bromas no eran para mi, claro.

–Buenos días –le respondí sonriendo, camine hasta lo más lejano de la aldea, donde aquella casa seguía existiendo –ahí esta

La casa de lejos parecía algo descuidada, pero aun así me agradaba.

–Bien -deje las tablas en la entrada y me dirigí a mis clones –chicas necesitare apoyo

* * *

–ohh, por fin –dije secándome con una toalla la frente, me la pase toda la mayor parte de la tarde arreglando esa casa, y ahora e dirigía a una parte del bosque que siempre iba cuando podía para tranquilizarme un momento.

–otra vez... –alguien habló desde lo profundo del bosque, me acerque un poco para ver quién era, y no era nada más que Sasuke entrenando lanzamiento de shurikens

–Falle... –dijo Sasuke poniendo mala cara, entonces lanzo unas shurikens a mi dirección que las esquive con facilidad, pero era obvio que había notado mi presencia.

–Sal de ahí –dijo Sasuke exasperado

–si sigues lanzando así, podrías matar a alguien –dije con una shuriken en mi dedo índice –gracias a dios que lo atrape con mi dedo

–¿quién eres? -pregunto Sasuke impaciente

–Solo alguien que venía de paso -dije lanzando la shuriken con facilidad en el tronco que estaba ah lado de Sasuke –no es que te estuviera espiando

–¿y que hacías por aquí?

–Venia a arreglar una casa –dije encogiéndome de hombros –un trabajo de misión

–¿eres un gening? –Preguntó este y yo me empecé a reír –¿qué es gracioso?

–No, nada –dije tapándome la boca –es que... no soy gening, soy solo la hija adoptiva del hokague, nada más, el me encarga cosas como ésta

Sasuke me miraba curioso, sospecho que no me creía nada, así que como además tenía algo de prisa, tuve que cortar la plática.

–Bueno –levanté las manos indiferente –te veré otro día, pero intenta no matarme ¿quieres?

Me aleje de ahí, no rápido para verme tan obvia pero si lo suficiente para verme recta frente a él. Sasuke se había vuelto frio, eso sí lo había notado... pero la verdad es que esta vez me dio mucho gusto volverlo a ver.

* * *

–¡¿QUE?! -grite emocionada –¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

–Si -dijo el hokague algo incómodo por mis gritos -fue autorizado

–¡SI! –tomé mis cosas en una maleta todo lo que podía mientras que el hokague me miraba algo raro

–no es para que te apresures tanto... –dijo el anciano –puedes mudarte mañana

–no, quiero irme hoy, ya –dije emocionada –aun que no sea en el mismo lugar de antes donde me alojare, pero quiero ir

–Bien –dijo el hokague asintiendo con la cabeza –solo procura tomar las llaves que están enterradas en la maceta ¿ok?

* * *

–Enterradas en la maceta... –voltee a ver la maceta que estaban enterradas en la tierra, las saque y abrí el departamento –oh por dios...

Era grande, aun más grande que mi cuarto, tenía una cocina, una habitación, un baño con tina e incluso tenía un patio, había una pequeña sala y comedor, pero en la sala había un piano, uno enorme. Me senté en él y empecé a tocar "Sevilla" de Albéniz un gran pianista en los años de 1920 en mi mundo.

–Es tan hermoso –dije admirando el piano.

Fui al baño a darme una larga ducha de tina y cuando acabe vi por la ventana gracias al reflejo de la luz la silueta de un hombre, no vi quien era, pero se me hacía muy familiar... me recordaba a naruto... pero no podía ser, el vivía en otro edificio... a menos que se haya cambiado de departamento.

–No, no puede ser –dije haciendo movimientos con las manos como símbolo de negación

Mañana seria un nuevo día, mañana empezara de nuevo mi misión...

Aun que no sabía que desde ese momento empezaría mi perdición.


	10. Chapter 10

-odio esto -dije mientras era acompañada de kakashi

-es mi deber cuidarte -dijo este

-pero no quiero que me cuides tu... -dije haciendo berrinche -no quiero que nadie me vigile

-es para ver que no intentes escapar de esto -respondió -los consejeros se han vuelto muy estrictos con esto

-Hm... Malditos consejeros

-Ok, ya llegamos -nos detuvimos justo al frente de esa antiguo edificio... hacía mucho que ya no lo había visitado.

-bien, ahora arréglatelas -dijo kakashi ya casi a metros de distancia

-¡¿ME DEJARAS AQUI?!

-ya eres grande -dijo kakashi encogiéndose de hombros -ve y busca a iruka-sensei, el será tu maestro

-iruka...sensei -dije sorprendida pero en voz baja

-¿hay algún problema?

-NO, no para nada -dije haciendo gestos negativos con las manos

-bueno... -dijo este dejando escapar una gota de sudor de su frente -te veo luego

* * *

-Iruka-sensei... -dije observando por los salones a escondidas en cada puerta... pero ya habían cambiado de salón...

-este no es... tampoco este... ni este... otra vez no... no... no, no no no no

-¿necesitas algo? -un hombre gordo de cabello cafe me observaba en el pasillo -se ve que nadas perdida

-este... buscaba la clase de iruka-sensei -el hombre agrando los ojos y vi en ellos algo de preocupación, notaba su sudor emanando de su piel muy rápido, y su latido de corazón... estaba nervioso.

-este... por aquí -dijo el hombre caminando con rapidez, me llevo a un aula que tenía bonita vista al patio pero estaba algo lejos de la entrada -aquí es, dijo señalando al salón, me asome por la una pequeña rendija y vi a iruka en clase

-si quieres, le digo a iruka que ya llegaste -dijo atragantando saliva y entro rápido a la clase de iruka

-eh ¿qué sucede? -pregunto iruka observando a su compañero de trabajo con sorpresa, este le empezó a decir algo al oído que hizo que iruka agrandara los ojos y luego volvió a la normalidad

-bien... -dijo el hombre y luego se retiró a paso rápido sin decirme adiós

-gracias... -dije molesta por no haberse resignado a despedirse de mi

-chicos les tengo una sorpresa -iruka se volteó a verme y con un gesto me pido que pasara -ven, entra

Mire la luz que iluminaba una línea que me separaba del aula y del pasillo, con mi pie izquierdo empecé a caminar y me adentre al salón con seriedad y sin nervios.

-chicos, ella es su sorpresa -dijo iruka sonriéndole a la clase -a ver dulzura diles a los chicos tu nombre

Un recuerdo vago en mi mente, paso justamente en ese momento, recordando algo que Kakashi me había dicho antes de llegar aquí.

_-no debes decir tu nombre -dijo kakashi observándome fríamente_

_-¿por qué no?_

_-si saben quién eres, puedes conmocionar un conflicto -dijo este -todo el mundo cree que desapareciste con tu hermana. No dejes que la gente se empiece a dar cuenta que eres tu._

-mi nombre es Light -dije sonriéndoles con dulzura -mucho gusto

-es bonita... -se escuchó en susurros

-mira su cabello -dijo una de las chicas -es hermoso, largo y lacio, pero se ve que brilla un buen

-su piel es blanca y sus ojos...

-su sonrisa es muy bonita...

-hey, hey -empezó a callarlos iruka -dejen los halagos para después... ¿light?

-si -me voltee a verlo con más ternura aun y vi un sonrojo en el sensei

-ve a aquel lugar de allá -dijo señalando un asiento vacío que se encontraba en medio de una de las últimas tres filas, que en lo cual me toco en la ante penúltima

Subí las escaleras con cuidado y voltee a mirar a los chicos de arriba y ahí estaba él, serio y frío como lo vi ayer, su rostro fino y sus ojos negros y profundos llenos de misterio. Sasuke.

-¿necesitas ayuda? -dijo un chico que me sonreía ofreciéndome mi bolsa

-no, no es necesario gracias -dije respondiéndole con otra sonrisa y vi que este se sonrojó

* * *

-y a ver, esta es la siguiente pregunta ¿si un batallón ninja de cuatro integrantes los rodea pero ustedes lo detectan tarde... que jutsus básicos usarían para evitarlos?

-un jutsu de sustitución -respondió sasuke pegado a la ventana -creo que eso sería lo más efectivo si quiere vivir

-error -lo corregí -sería más razonable hacer un jutsu de clonación y confundir al enemigo con ese clon, un jutsu de sustitución debería ahorrármelo cuando me tomen por sorpresa

-pero ¿cómo podrás burlarlos si te tienen con la mirada fija?

-yo nunca iría al frente así como así sin un plan -respondí sonriendo con ironía -lo que yo haría es dejar clones antes de adentrarme a la trampa para que ellos hagan en el trabajo sucio y luego yo ser la que los tome por sorpresa

-pero, y si uno de ellos es tipo tierra, y te detecta antes de hacer tu plan ¿qué harías?

-usar un jutsu elemento rayo y paralizarlo con su tierra -dije sonriendo -usaría un kunai eléctrico, eso sería lo más efectivo

-¿y si eres de elemento agua y no rayo? -pregunto sasuke algo enfadado

-todos poseemos diferentes tipos de elementos -dije sonriéndole -si no tengo elemento rayo lo más sensato es que utilizara el elemento tierra

-pero ¿y si tus elementos son fuego y viento, y el de ellos agua y tierra? -pregunto otra vez iruka

-jutsu de invocación -respondí con facilidad -lo usaría para detener a los elementos que pudieran afectarme

-¿y que criatura invocarías para eso? -pregunto sasuke intrigado

-usaría la invocación del kirin -dije seria

-p-pero... kirin no es una invocación -dijo iruka -que yo sepa... es solo un ninjutsu

-de hecho, kirin es una criatura, pero nadie la conoce más que yo y mi... -pare de hablar por un segundo... no quisiera que supieran quien soy

-bueno... -iruka parecía algo nervioso -lo investigare luego... y a ver chicos la siguiente pregunta es...

* * *

Dios por fin... pasaron las clases y ya era la hora del receso, por fin todo acabo por un momento.. y ahora que me ire a comer sola quiero comer en un lugar agradable.

-mmm creo que aquí está bien -dije sentándome en una de las bancas del patio, luego recordé que en esta banca estuve con hinata...

-hey -sasuk estaba recargado en un arbol observándome demasiado recto y frio -¿qué sabes del kirin?

-¿eh? -lo mire sin comprender

-mencionaste la técnica del kirin -dijo sasuke -¿dónde la escuchaste?

-tengo mis medios -dije fría como el hielo -no dispongo a dar información a nadie

Sasuke se acercó y saco de su maletín unos shurikens.

-¿quieres ver que si? -sasuke me lazo una cerca de mis pómulos pero yo la esquive, me volvió a lanzar una cerca del punto intermedio de mi dedo gordo e índice del pie pero logre esquivarlos.

-¿es todo? -dije provocándolo, vi en sus ojos furia y empezó a lazarme una y otra vez varios kunais hasta que se les acabaron

-bien -corrí hasta él y le golpee en el abdomen haciéndole escupir sangre chocando contra el árbol

-¿Es todo? -lo mire retándolo -esperaba un poco más

-n-no... -tartamudeó -todavía ni siquiera e comenzado

Se abalanzo sobre mí y yo lo esquive casi con elegancia, me lanzo varios golpes pero todos se los esquive, no hubo ninguno que no pudiera esquivarle, hasta que llego un punto donde me fastidie.

-ya -dije cansada de seguir peleando, le golpee en el rostro y salió a estamparse contra el suelo

-¡Dale duro Light! -grito kiba que estaba detrás de mi

-¡Dale con todo! -empezó a decir otro

-¡aléjate de él! -empezó a decir una

-¡lo estas matando! -grito sakura

-¡¿cuál es tu problema?! -empezó a gritar ino

-¡HEY! -iruka-sensei nos tomó a ambos del brazo pidiendo que paráramos -¡ya! es suficiente

-no he acabado -dijo sasuke tosiendo

-pues yo creo que si -lo regaño iruka -y ahora hoy se quedaran hasta tarde para corregir su comportamiento...

Iruka observo a sasuke con decepción.

-sasuke, y yo creí que tú eras el ejemplo ideal como estudiante -dijo este -me as desepcionado

-¡Hm! -sasuke se zafó del brazo de iruka y se fue tranquilo a clase, mientras que iruka me miraba con nervios y me soltó con lentitud, mientras yo me dirigía a otra dirección, esperando el momento para soportar esta gran tarde.

* * *

-¿qué tenemos que hacer? -pregunte mientras observaba a iruka desde el otro extremo del salón evitando estar lo más cerca posible de sasuke

-haran 400 veces, debo respetar a mis compañeros -dijo iruka molesto -y no quiero que tarden

Solo pasamos escribiendo como 15 minutos y fui la primera en acabar.

-termine

-¿Ehhh? a ver

* * *

Iruka paso media hora revisando que fueran las 400 oraciones y vio que tenía muy bonita caligrafía... es lo que pasa cuando tienes el tiempo y la velocidad corriendo en la palma de tu mano.

-bien... muy bien -dijo iruka -ya te puedes retirar

-bien -tome mi libreta y me dirigi a mi bolso que estaba en mi ligar

-¡iruka! -grito un profesor -te llaman en la dirección, a todos

-¿eh? ahora voy... Light, quédate a ver que sasuke termine ¿si? y no peleen por favor

No era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar... pero creo que es lo mejor.

-está bien -iruka se fue y yo tome el asiento del profesor, bien cómoda... pero mi pansa empezó a gruñir levemente, pero se sentía horrible...

-Hay no... -dije mientras tapaba mi pansa -es verdad... no comí nada en todo el receso

Saque mi bento y en el había un dulce de guayaba muy delicioso.

-bien... -le di un bocado que me recorrió un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, puede que no me guste mucho la guayaba pero cuando es dulce de guayaba es deliciosa.

-Grrrr~-se escuchó un gruñido -Grrr~

Sasuke estaba sudando y empezaba a escribir más y más rápido.

-¿tienes ham...?

-NO -dijo este pero la pansa volvió a gruñir

-toma -estaba ya aun lado de el con los palillos sujetando el pedazo de guayaba -cómelo

-no quiero nada de ti -dijo sasuke intentando ignorarme

-¡Comela~! -mis ojos flameaban de ira, si no se la comía yo iba a obligarlo a comerla -abre la boca

-mmmm... -sasuke empezaba a sonrojarse

-¡abrela!

-ah... Ahhhh -sasuke empezó a abrir más la boca y rápido le metí el dulce y el empezó a saborearlo

-¿y bien? -lo mire con curiosidad, nadie probaba mis creaciones pero como respuesta sasuke volvió a abrir la boca, para que le diera otro bocado

-ay... -tome otro pedazo y se lo metí a la boca -ten otro... pero sigue escribiendo

Se acabo todo mi lonche, y después de eso sasuke termino a tiempo. Y por su rostro se veía satisfecho.

-ya está -dijo este suspirando

-bueno... fue gracias a mí, ya que yo te quite el hambre

-G-graci...

-¡A ver chicos ya se pueden ir! -dijo iruka y sasuke se puso más y más rojo, se levantó de golpe y salio corriendo.

Voltee a ver al maestro con furia y él empezo a sudar.

-¿acaso hice algo malo?

-¡SI! -dije molesta -algo muy, muuuuuuyyy malo

-este... -Iruka se quedo viendo a la salida, y sin saber lo que habia hecho, apenas si pudo pronunciar palabra alguna -ya te puedes ir...


	11. Chapter 11

-Odio esto -dije mientras caminaba a la casa

-no te culpo -dijo sasuke que estaba a un lado de mi

-creí que ya te habías ido corriendo a tu casa -dije mirándolo con frialdad

-si... es solo que necesitaba de aire fresco -dijo sasuke desviando la mirada

Pasamos caminando un buen rato hasta que me canse de aquel incomodo silencio.

-¿estas siguiéndome?

-No -negó sasuke aun con la mirada al suelo y con sus manos en los bolsillos -por aquí queda mi casa

-Mmm... -no estaba segura de sí creerle pero mejor no le dije nada

-Espera -dijo sasuke y nos detuvimos frente a una tienda...

-Buenas tardes sasuke -dijo el trabajador de la tienda

Buenas tardes –respondió este sonriéndole

Esa tienda me trae recuerdos... aunque no hayan sido propia mente "míos" aunque por una parte si lo fueron... me siento de una manera feliz y triste…

-toma -dijo sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿y eso porque? -pregunte al ver la soda de naranja que me tendía

-por haberme ayudado a calmar mi hambre -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -no me gusta deberles a la gente un favor

-entiendo -dije y tome el refresco, lo abrí y lo empecé a beber, el recuerdo de su sabor paso por mi mente y de ahí a mi lengua, que ahora con esos recuerdos de Alex puedo sentir el mismo sabor de esos días comparados con el de ahorita.

-esta delicioso -dije sonriéndole y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-no esperaba que te gustara -dijo cruzando de brazos -hay que irnos

-si

* * *

-¿porque me sigues? -dije al sacar las llaves de mi casa justo cuando llegue a la puerta de la entrada

-no te estoy siguiendo -dijo sasuke que estaba parado en la otra puerta -aquí vivo

-¿Q-Que? -lo mire atónita, Él era el tipo de la otra vez... como fui tan tonta, lo confundí por naruto, o sea, "NARUTO" nada que ver con sasuke.

-ah... -desvié la mirada y varias gotas de sudor recorrieron por mi frente y espalda -ok ok, bueno... entonces te veo mañana

-Ah... ¿ok? -ambos abrimos nuestras puertas y entramos, yo cerré la puerta con seguro y luego me pase por el comedor, dejando mi bolsa en la mesa. Cuando volteo a ver por la ventana sasuke empezó a abrir las cortinas, me ve y se pone algo rojo y molesto y desvía la mirada, yo no hice ninguna excepción, yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Miau!

-¡Violeta! -grite y abrace a la gata -me da gusto verte

-¡Wau! -ladro mi perro que salió del baño corriendo a recibir a la gata, siempre se va a dormir en el baño, ¿porque? no lo sé, pero a él le gusta dormir ahí por alguna extraña razón.

Quizás anteriormente no había mencionado a estas dos increíbles mascotas, pero bueno. Aquí les viene parte de esta historia, la historia de cómo estas dos mascotas se apoyaron mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

-¡Mira! ¡One-chan! -grito Alex al bajar al sótano

-¿qué sucede? -pregunte mientras bajaba al sótano, no había mucha luz así que con una vela baje las escaleras y ahí estaba Alex viendo debajo de un sabana.

-mira -dijo ella señalando a dos sombras que se movían. Era un perrito y una gatita recién naciditos, no llevaban mucho tiempo de haber nacido.

-mira su pata -dijo Alex señalando al perrito blanco y esponjoso -está sangrando

La gatita estaba acurrucada junto al perrito que se estaba desangrando poco a poco, había un hoyo en la ventana del sótano que reflejaba hacia afuera. Estas dos criaturas estuvieron juntas hasta el final. Quizás los ninjas que nos dieron la casa nunca revisaron el sótano porque nunca pensaron que pudiera ver algo, pero lo que había dio felicidad a la casa.

-¿podemos quedárnoslos? -pregunto Alex por milésima vez mientras curaba la pata del perrito

-ya te dije que no lo sé -respondí terminando de vendar la pata

-pero es que son tan tiernos -dijo Alex sosteniendo a la gata negra en sus brazos -anda... vamos, quedémonos con ellos

-Ah... -suspire mientras veía al perrito que estaba medio inconsciente

-pásame la jeringa -dije extendiendo la mano mientras Alex me lo pasaba

-Anda -suplico Alex -por favor

-Miau -maulló la gata como apoyo para Alex

-¡Mira! hasta la gata quiere quedarse

-uy si, le conviene quedarse, pues claro que querrá hacerlo -dije mirándola con recelo -no le conviene volver a la calle

-pero sería malo de tu parte sacarlos -dijo Alex arrugando la frente -por favor, yo los cuidare

-¿segura? -la mire realmente sorprendida -pero tú los cuidas

-¡Yeah! -grito Alex saboreando la victoria -¿y cómo los llamaríamos?

-Mmmm... -la gata levanto las orejas y luego me volteo a ver, me quede hipnotizada por esos ojos realmente curiosos y misteriosos, su color... no era algo que yo haya visto en todos los mundos que he pisado.

-creo que a ella la llamaremos violeta -dijo Alex al ver los ojos también de la gata -¿qué te parece?

-me parece bien -respondí con una sonrisa y la gata maulló de felicidad

-¿y al cachorrito valiente?

Mire al perrito que estaba inconsciente y luego voltee a ver por la ventana el frio del invierno. Jamás hemos visto nieve en konoha, pero para eso no había excusa de que hiciera frio.

-Copo -dije mirando al pequeño perrito -su nombre es bonito, y representara a la nieve que nosotras no podremos ver aquí

-¡Copo! -grito Alex levantando los brazos, se acercó lentamente al perrito y los sostuvo en sus manos con cuidado –Tu nombre, copo, será

Sonreí y admire esta gran familia, Alex ya no estará sola en casa nunca más, pero eso fue en ese entonces...

_¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

Sonó la puerta despertándome de mis recuerdos, retire un mechón de cabello de mi frente, me acerque a la puerta y abrí..

-¿Sasuke? -lo mire sorprendida

-mi gata entro a tu casa -dijo sasuke serio -¿podrías devolvérmela?

-Oh, claro -dije pero la gata ya estaba en la puerta, sasuke la levanto en brazos y la acurruco -es una muy buena gata

-si -dijo sasuke sonriendo a la gata, vi como sus ojos se dilataron, recordando...

-buenas noches -se despidió el dirigiéndome la mirada con sus ojos un poco más felices... pero también reflejaban tristeza en ellos.

-buenas noches -respondí y cerré la puerta. Me recargue en ella y me deje caer al suelo. Esos recuerdos no son buenos... lo mejor que uno puede hacer es olvidar.

-¡Wau! -me ladro Copo y levantando mi mano derecha con su trompa para que lo acariciara

-eres un perrito travieso -dije acariciándolo -gracias copo

-¡Wau Wau! -ladro este con felicidad

Los recuerdos buenos te dejan en el corazón algo lindo y tierno que se queda marcando en tu vida, pero los recuerdos malos son algo que no deberías de recordar. Y este recuerdo, quizás es algo que, es mejor dejar y olvidar, por más que mi subconsciente no quiera olvidarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya ha pasado casi un año, Para mí todo a pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y si eso sigue así... tendré que darme prisa para hacer que mi misión se cumpla.

Hoy toca ver sobre los exámenes gening. Así que hoy será un día común y corriente para mí, ya que yo no necesito aprender absolutamente nada. Lo único es que esto no podrán pasarlo los que son débiles, así que si fuera ellos yo me preocuparía.

-¡Esa es mi peor técnica! -grito naruto al salir de clase esperando a que lo llamaran para pasar a hacer el examen

-vamos naruto -dijo shikamaru intentando animarle -yo creo que alguien incluso más tonto que tu podrá hacerlo

-gracias -dijo naruto deprimiéndose más -eso me reconforto más

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! -grito un ninja que llevaba una lista

-Oh dios... este será el peor día de mi vida -dijo naruto con un aura negra en la cabeza

-¡Naruto! -le grite desde otra banca, y Naruto volteo a verme extrañado -yo sé que podrás

Naruto no me dijo nada, solo me respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al salón con la frente en alto. En la otra puerta salio sasuke como si nada, lo más probable es que le haya ido bien.

-¿y...? -lo mire esperando una respuesta

-pase -dijo sasuke mostrando la banda que estaba en su bolsillo

-póntela -le ordene -ahora tu deber es llevarla en tu frente

-no

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-porque no quiero

-eres malo -dije derrotada. Sasuke se sentó a un lado mío pero no hablo ni dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que me llamaron.

-¡Light!

-ten cuidado -dijo sasuke con los ojos cerrados, en su mundo.

-ok -dije sonriendo, antes de entrar al salón vi a naruto salir por la otra puerta y estaba destrozado, triste, deprimido. Lo único que escuche de él fue un "no lo logre"

-pasa -me ordeno el ninja y yo sin decir nada entré.

* * *

Al terminar ya todos, vi a todo el mundo feliz. Ya todos éramos ninja.

-Hey, escuchaste que solo uno no paso -dijo una señora

-si... eso escuche

-mira -señalo la otra señora -ese es

Naruto estaba en su columpio observando el suelo, deprimido por que fue el único que no paso.

-qué bueno que no lo dejaron pasar el examen -respondió otra señora -recuerda que él es...

-shhh -dijo la señora que lo señalo -no debes decirlo... recuerda, está prohibido

* * *

-malditos... -dijo naruto en susurros sacando lagrimas

-Naruto... –el chico volteo a verme. Ya no había nadie así que creo que este es momento perfecto para animarlo -en verdad lo siento

-no importa -dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas -eso ya no importa...

-toma -le entregue a naruto un origami en forma de flor de loto color naranja -para que te de suerte

-oh... gracias -respondió y lo tomo -gracias Light

-no hay de que -sonreí a naruto y luego de eso le entregue unos cupones-ahora toma esto

-esto... es -naruto se emocionó por un instante y lo tomo

-para que te den ramen gratis -dije sonriéndole -espero que si te sirva

-gracias -dijo naruto guardándolo en los bolsillos de su pants -en verdad muchas gracias

Naruto se puso de pie y me observo con una sonrisa. Y después de eso se fue. Lo importante no es lo que te den a cambio de lo que das, si no lo mejor que te pueden dar es la satisfacción en tu corazón de que ayudaste a esa persona, y yo se que a él lo ayude.

* * *

-¡Pase! -dijo Naruto gritando de alegría alcanzándome para llegar a clase

-¿Enserio? -dije sorprendida y como respuesta naruto señalo su banda

-iruka sensei me lo dio -dijo este brillándole los ojos de alegría -el amuleto de la suerte funciono

-Qué bueno -dije sonriéndole, entre a clase y vi a sasuke como siempre a un lado de la ventana.

-Buenos días -dije sentándome frente a sasuke

-buenos días -respondió este apenas dirigiéndome la mirada -¿por qué te sientas ahí?

-mmm... yo creo que por que alguien... -señale con la mirada a Naruto -quiere ese lugar para otra persona

-¡hm! -se burló sasuke -y de seguro lo va a pelar

-bueno... -me encogí de hombros -más vale que el mismo se destruya a que otro lo haga ¿no?

-los idiotas que están enamorados -dijo sasuke interrumpiendo mientras observaba como caía una flor sakura del árbol -terminan destruyéndose a sí mismos

Lo mire con curiosidad y atónita. El no mintió en ese momento. "Los que están enamorados terminan destruyéndose a sí mismos" el con esas palabras predijo demasiadas cosas... y quizás predijo lo que no debió decir.

-¡Yo llegue primero! -grito Sakura

-¡Eso quisieras frente de marquesina! -Respondió Ino -¿que no viste el pie? por centímetros yo te arrebacé así que yo llegue primero

Sakura se zafo de ella y fue corriendo, mientras naruto amablemente ofreciéndole un asiento a su lado, esta le responde con un golpe.

-sasuke -dijo con las manos juntas y meneándose de un lado a otro -¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?... Claro... si no te molesta

-¡Yo llegue primero! -dijo Ino señalándose a si misma -yo debería sentarme junto a sasuke

-¡Cállate! -grito Sakura

-oigan yo llegue antes que ustedes, así que yo debería ser quien se siente junto a sasuke -dijo otra chica de la clase

-yo tambien deberia sentarme junto a sasuke... -empezaron a decir varias tipas que se querían sentar junto a sasuke.

-JA, despistadas -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo en susurros. Nos volteamos a ver y luego en voz baja soltamos una pequeña risita.

Naruto luego hizo su típico "espectáculo" con sasuke. Mientras intentaba provocarlo, sucedió otra cosita inesperada...

-¡Qué asco! -grito Naruto escupiendo por donde podía, y Sasuke igual, mientras que yo era la única de la clase que se estaba riendo.

-¿de qué te ríes? -me empezó a decir una

-¿cuál es la gracia?

-¡Naruto! -empezó a tronar los dedos sakura -¡idiota!

-¿Que tiene que me ría? -mire a las chicas lo más fría que pude -si tienen algún problema, pueden decirme No hay... problema

-hey ¿qué haces? -empezó a decir una a su compañera que me provoco -no te metas con ella... no es bueno, te dejara como dejo a ese niño de quinto

-si, ya basta déjala -empezó a decir otra -¿viste a kiba? lo dejo hecho trisas, cuando jugaba a escondidas, la provoco y ella lo pulverizó

-¿qué dicen? -las empecé a provocar más

-NO, NO nada -empezaron a decir todas incluso sakura

-los equipos serán integrados por tres cada uno... -empezó a decir iruka -pero solo uno de ustedes tendrá a uno extra, así que buena suerte

-¡Equipo 7!... -dijo iruka algo nervioso -naruto uzumaki... sakura haruno... sasuke uchiha

-¡Yeah! -empezó a festejar sakura

-¿Eh? ¡Esperen! -empezó a decir iruka

-¿por favor, no nos diga que hay un error? -empezó a decir sakura

-no, no es solo que... -empezó a sudar iruka -ustedes tienen a otro integrante

-¿quién es? -pregunto naruto esperanzado

-Es... Light

* * *

-bueno, yo soy...

-¡OTRA VEZ USTED! -empecé a señalar a kakashi mientras que el dejo escapar una gran gota de su frente

-bueno chicos, díganme quienes son, que les gusta y que no les gusta y la razón por la que se quieren volver en un gran ninja... empecemos por este lado...

-yo soy naruto uzumaki, y me gusta mucho el ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en un gran ninja

-yo soy sakura haruno y mi sueño es... bueno lo que me gusta es... un chico que es... -empezó a sonrojarse y se hizo bolita por los nervios

-bueno... ahora el que sigue -dijo kakashi señalando a sasuke

-mi nombre es sasuke uchiha -dijo muy serio -no tengo muchas cosas que me gusten... prácticamente no me gusta nada en particular. Yo no tengo un sueño, yo tengo determinación... y eso consiste en destruir, a alguien en específico.

Todos se quedaron callados y miraban a sasuke con curiosidad.

-bueno... ahora tu -me señalo kakashi, no era necesario que lo hiciera, el sabe todo de mi, pero... para no levantar sospechas...

-soy Light, me gustan muchas cosas, al igual de que tengo cosas que no -dije con una ligera sonrisa -y referente al sueño estoy en lo mismo que él -señale a sasuke con la mirada -también tengo a alguien... a una persona que quiero destruir.

-bien, ahora que ya todos nos presentamos... -empezó a decir kakashi -quiero que hagan algo por mi mañana, ya que habrá entrenamiento... les recomiendo que no desayunen o vomitaran.

* * *

-¿crees que no debamos ir ya desayunados mañana? -pregunte a sasuke quien me ignoraba por completo

-no -respondió él -el sensei dijo que no

-yo iré desayunada -dije para ver que me decía -no creo que hable enserio

-pues parecía que si -me contradijo sasuke

-Mmm... -refunfuñe -está bien

Yo conozco lo sufiente a kakashi sensei, y sí que él lo dijo para dejarnos débiles a la hora del entrenamiento. Y no me importa si voy o no desayunada. Pero lo que quiero hacer el día de mañana es impresionar. Y eso es efectivamente lo que hare.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: Paleta de limon

-¡LLEGA TARDE! -gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo cuando apareció Kakashi-sensei a mitad del puente

-Perdonen chicos, es solo que me di un desvió, al camino de la vida -dijo como excusa Kakashi que por respuesta estos dos latosos empezaron a gritarle todavía más.

-JA, y me levante tan temprano sin siquiera cepillarme el cabello -dijo Sakura insoportable

-Para eso tenías tiempo mientras venias en camino al puente -dije para irritarla

-¡Cállate! ¡tú deberías cepillarte mejor el cabello! ¡El tuyo hoy está bien despeinado!

-Pero por lo menos no se me nota, no como el tuyo -la mire de reojo y Sakura se puso más roja de ira

-¡Claro que no! -empezó a gritar Sakura -¿Verdad Sasuke? ¿Verdad que mi cabello no esta tan despeinado como el de ella verdad?

-JA –reí por la descarado modo de coqueteo de Sakura -si crees que él te pelara estas mal

-¡Le pregunte a sasuke no a ti!

-¿Por qué me meten a mí? -pregunto sasuke con arrogancia que estaba a un lado de nosotras dos

-Sakura, tu cabello se ve muy bien hoy -dijo Naruto para calmarla -no te estreses tanto...

-¡TU CALLATE! ¡QUE NI A TI TE PREGUNTE!

-Chicas... –dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cascabeles? -empecé a reírme al ver esos dos pequeños objetos en sus manos

-Y solo dos -agrego Sakura

-¿Por qué no cuatro? -pregunto Naruto

-Eso es porque debemos conseguirlos por nosotros mismos -dijo Sasuke respondiendo a la pregunta de Naruto

-exacto -afirmó Kakashi sensei -solo dos pasaran esta prueba. Tendrán un límite de tiempo... y dentro de ese tiempo no pueden agarrar la comida, no antes de quitarme los cascabeles.

Los cuatro lo miramos serios y empezamos a planear una estrategia. Yo ya tenía la mía, pero ya era dependiendo de ellos como se las arreglaran.

-Bueno... -dijo Kakashi tendiendo apretando el botón del cronometro -iniciamos

Todos nos fuimos a lugares diferentes. Mientras Kakashi se quedó en el mismo lugar esperando a que alguien lo atacara.

-Hey, Sasuke -le susurre ya que ambos nos escondimos en el mismo árbol

-¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Sasuke enfadado -yo llegue primero a este árbol, búscate otro escondite

-hay que trabajar juntos -le dije mientras observaba a Kakashi -si no lo hacemos jamás conseguiremos los cascabeles.

Naruto ya había entrado en acción, solo nosotros veíamos como kakashi le lanzaba por los aires. Pero a pesar de que le estaba hablando a Sasuke, luego el lanzo unos shurikens en dirección a Kakashi y este los esquivo.

-Me voy -dije y me fui del árbol

-¿Que...?

-Hola -dijo Kakashi que estaba detrás de él. Y lo último que vi fue que Sasuke empezó a pelear con él. Lanzando una bola de fuego contra a Kakashi.

-es mi oportunidad -dije y me abalance a la batalla lanzando una un golpe en el abdomen, que impacto con exito en el estómago de Kakashi, pero luego fue remplazado por un tronco.

-Jutsu de sustitución -dije mientras me agachaba con rapidez para lanzarle una patada a las piernas, justo en el momento en que Kakashi con su kunai apenas logro cortarme un pequeño mechón de cabello

-eres buena -dijo Kakashi "actuando" como si nunca nos hubiéramos entrenado juntos.

-e mejorado mucho, Kakashi sensei -dije como respuesta haciendo poses con las manos

-¡Toma esto! -con una mano hice que la tierra empezara a abrirse, creando una muralla de tierra que se dirigia a Kakashi, golpeándolo y lanzándolo al agua.

Con una mano empecé a moverla como si estuviera jugando con listones y una pequeña cantidad de agua empezó a llegar a mi mano. Y con un brillo de mi amuleto empecé a lanzar kunais de hielo hacia Kakashi, que empezó a esquivarlos con dificultad.

-¡justu...! -empezó a decir Kakashi, pero lo que no logro ver es que Sasuke estaba detrás de él a punto de lanzarle una patada aérea.

-¡No! -grito Kakashi quien al impacto del golpe salió volando hasta la orilla del rio y cayeron al suelo los cascabeles.

-por fin -dije a unos metros de tomar los cascabeles

-los engañe -dijo Kakashi mientras me lanzaba un golpe en el abdomen, lanzándome al rio. Mientras que otro clon de Kakashi-sensei lanza a Sasuke de la misma manera -deben descubrir la estrategia del enemigo antes de atacarlo.

-Ja, eso ya lo sabíamos -dijo Sasuke mientras estaba en el árbol donde estaba Naruto atrapado

-como había dicho -dije mientras yo salí de mi escondite que era en uno de los arbustos -yo no me adentraría a una trampa sin tener un plan si quiera.

Sasuke rio por lo bajo, recordando lo que dije en una de las clases de Iruka-sensei.

-son muy listos... -dijo Kakashi al ver como desaparecieron nuestros clones en el agua -pero no lo suficiente.

Un clon salió de los árboles y con el llevaba a Sakura en los brazos y amarrada.

-¡Sakura! -grite al ver su cuerpo inconsciente

-cayó bajo un genjutsu -dijo Kakashi mientras veía a Sakura -y si se preguntan dónde está Naruto... él está muy cómodo amarrado en un tronco sin comer.

-Idiota -dijo Saskue disgustado -cayó bajo la tentación de la comida

-te dije que viniéramos hoy desayunados -dije a la defensiva -sabía que pasaría algo como esto

-pero no lo hicieron -dijo Kakashi sonriendo -lo que lo hizo más fácil

Sonó el cronometro anunciando que el tiempo ya se había acabado.

-Ups -dijo Kakashi contento -parece que perdieron

-¡Tengo hambre! -grito Naruto molesto -¡Desáteme!

-En un momento regreso, pero les advierto, habrá otra prueba para ustedes -dijo Kakashi serio -pero si le dan a Naruto de comer... ¡Quedan reprobados!

Una vez que Kakashi se fue tuvimos que aguantar a Naruto un gran rato.

-Toma -dije dándole de mi bento a Naruto -deberás tener fuerzas para la siguiente prueba

-serás Idiota -dijo Sakura a la ofensiva -Kakashi sensei dijo que no deberíamos darle nada

-hazle caso Sakura -dijo Sasuke mientras comía de su bento -si no lo ayudamos y trabajamos en equipo jamás derrotaremos al sensei

-Oh... está bien -dijo Sakura cruzando de brazos

-toma -ofreció Sasuke a Naruto -como del mío

-No te molestes Sasuke -dijo Sakura -yo le daré del mío

Yo enarque una ceja ¿Es que Sakura es así de descarada? Si yo fui quien le ofreció primero de mi bento a Naruto, dios, lo que uno hace por un chico…

Sakura le empezó a darle de comer como bebé, a Naruto, pero por lo menos no nos quedamos todo con el sentimiento de culpa... no hasta que kakashi apareció.

-¡USTEDES! ¡DESOVEDECIERON ÓRDENES!

-No importa si lo hayamos hecho -dije poniéndome en frente de naruto

-Si trabajamos en equipo podremos vencerlo -dijo Sasuke sacando un kunai, y Sakura hizo lo mismo

-¡¿A Si?! -dijo Kakashi retándonos con la mirada, mientras nosotros lo mirábamos listos para lanzarnos en combate -están aprobados

-¿Qué? -dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-están aprobados -repitió Kakashi sonriente

-¿Pero... por qué? -pregunto Sakura

-No cumplir con una misión, es considerado como escoria -dijo Kakashi -pero el sacrificar a tus compañeros por la misión... eso es peor que ser una escoria. Que a ustedes le sirva de lección.

Kakashi dijo algo que a todos nos dejó con la boca cerrada. Lo que él dijo es verdad, es mejor perder una misión que a una vida.

Esa frase dejo en mi vida una marca que quizás me haya salvado la vida. Pero solo fue en una ocasión.

-no fue como esperaba -dije mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke de vuelta a casa

-yo tampoco me lo esperaba -dijo este comprensivo

-bueno, ya no importa -dije mientras miraba el sol casi a punto de caer a la noche -ahora la prioridad es que estemos juntos ¿no?

-si... -dijo Sasuke indiferente. Infle los cachetes y luego saque de un bolsillo una paleta.

-¡Toma! -le metí la paleta a la boca mientras el casi se atraganta con ella

-¡¿Estás loca?! -dijo tosiendo

-estabas muy serio y amargado -dije refunfuñando –dios, si por lo menos sonríes aunque sea una vez, tendrás más admiradoras, créeme, a menos de que quieras seguir igual de amargado

Me adelanté tan solo unos cinco pasos, pero no fueron tantos, ya que con eso logre escuchar un susurro proviniendo de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo supo que me gusta el de sabor limón?

-Intuición -respondí en alto mientras volteaba de soslayo para ver su reacción, pero Sasuke agacho la cabeza, algo avergonzado pero eso no evito de que se comiera la paleta.

Después de tantas misiones la que seguía nos cambió todo en poco tiempo... pero fue lo suficiente para iniciar lo mejor de esta vida... y también quizás lo peor.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14. Mal entendidos

-¿Festival? -pregunte estupefacta -¿de qué?

-es lo de San Valentín -dijo Sakura emocionada -con flores, romance, declaraciones, chocolates TODO

-no suena interesante -dije al ver uno de los carteles en la pared -son demasiadas cosas en que pensar, el kimono, peinados, zapatos, regalos, es mucho...

-pero es divertido -dijo Sakura entusiasmada -y habrá un lugar en específico para los que fueron y son de la academia. Solo para ese día en especial.

-No estoy interesada -dije dándome la vuelta

-yo tampoco -dijo Naruto dando la vuelta

-ni yo -hasta Sasuke dejo a Sakura sola.

-¡¿Por qué no?! -grito Sakura -suena divertido

-no cuentes conmigo -gritamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Naruto? -Sakura empezó a llegar a los extremos… Naruto se volteó a verla lleno de esperanza en los ojos

-¿Si?

-Puedes...

-¿SIIII...?

-¿Puedes convencerlos?

-No es cierto –Sasuke y yo nos golpeamos la frente, mientras Naruto había agachado la cabeza con decepción.

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Naruto! -Kiba estaba cerca del rio de Konoha poniendo los carteles, junto con Kiba y Shino

-¡Kiba! ¡Hinata! ¡Shino! -grito Naruto y fue corriendo a saludarlos

-vaya coincidencia -dijo Kiba sosteniendo los carteles -¿iras a lo del festival?

-¿quién? ¿Yo? -Naruto se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo -pues... ya sabes que yo no soy para estas cosas

-te comprendo -dijo Shino serio como siempre

-pero yo si pienso ir -dijo Sakura que estaba detrás de Naruto -es un gran día y no pienso desperdiciarlo

-es verdad... -dijo Hinata sonrojada

-hola Hinata -la saludé y ésta se volvió hacia mí

-oh, hola Light

-¿y con quién iras? -pregunto Kiba curioso

-ya te dije que no iré

-uhhh así que todavía no tienes pareja ¿eh? mal por ti

-Shhh -dijo Naruto para callarlo -iré pero primero debo ver si _ésta _chica acepta

-amm naruto... -empezó a decir Hinata incomoda -yo... pensaba si tu... ammm... yo...

-yo pienso a invitar a alguien en especial -dijo Kiba emocionado

-¡¿enserio?! -Naruto dio un paso atrás conmocionado -¿a quién?

Kiba se le acerco a Naruto y le susurro algo en el oído que yo no pude entender.

-Oh, no es mala decisión -dijo Naruto sorprendido

-veré si me acepta -dijo éste feliz mientras Akamaru ladraba

-puedo tomarlos por ti -dijo Naruto agarrando todos los carteles que llevaba Kiba, vi que le guiñaba el ojo... y eso me dio mala espina.

-¡Light! -grito Kiba y yo me voltee a verlo -¿puedes...?

Empezó a señalarme una esquina del puente y yo sin decir nada me le acerque dejando a los demás atrás.

Di una última mirada y vi a Sasuke algo inquieto... parecía... ¿celoso?

-Quería preguntarte algo... -dijo Kiba rascándose la cabeza -quería saber si querías ir conmigo a lo del festival.

-¿Eh? -lo mire atónita, no pensaba que yo fuera la chica que Kiba quería invitar... es una gran persona, pero no puedo darme ese lujo

-lo siento -le sonreí tiernamente -no podre... es que tengo algo que hacer ese día, en verdad lo siento

-Oh... bueno -dijo Kiba avergonzado y deprimido -no importa

-lo siento... -dije pero algo me hizo detenerme en seco, unos susurros.

-sasuke... ¿en verdad no piensas ir? -pregunto Sakura tratando de sacar en trance a Sasuke

-Shht... -chito Sasuke enojado y luego se volteó a Sakura -está bien, iré

-¡¿en verdad?! -Sakura estaba que no se la creía, y la verdad, yo tampoco

-te veo luego -dije dándome la vuelta y me fui con Sasuke y Sakura, mientras ella gritaba de alegría... en el interior.

-¿y bien? -pregunto Sasuke sonriendo sarcásticamente -espero que tu pareja sea un buen acompañante

-no entiendo de que...

-Sasuke me invito a ir al festival -dijo Sakura alegre, en realidad no la invito, ella lo hizo y el aceptó, lo cual, es muy distinto…

-pero ¿por qué? -lo mire atónita

-pues ¿tú no habías aceptado la invitación de Kiba? -pregunto Sasuke a la defensiva

-en realidad lo rechace porque te esperaba invitar a ti -Sasuke agrando los ojos estupefacto, al darse cuenta de su error

-¿que...? -dijo Sasuke en voz baja

-lo que oíste -dije seria -y ahora como iras con ella, yo iré con Kiba

Me di la vuelta y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡KIBA! -este se volteó a verme mientras hablaba con Naruto -¡Si podré ir! ¡Espero que podamos divertirnos! ¡Te veo una media hora antes de que inicie!

Vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas y este de Naruto empezaba a darle palma-ditas en la espalda. Apoyándolo y también felicitándolo.

-Naruto sabe dónde vivo, asi que le dirá a Kiba por donde -dije orgullosa -espero que te diviertas mucho en este festival, Sasuke

-lo mismo espero -sentí una fría conexión entre Sasuke y yo, pero una conexión de odio mutuo, si va a jugar sucio yo también. Pero la verdad no pensé que ese juego sucio terminara siendo mi peor pesadilla... quizás en ese momento.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: Festival

-espera Akamaru -dijo Kiba del otro lado de la puerta. Estoy nerviosa no sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto... ¿y si no me veo bien? Sera mi fin si Sakura se viste mejor que yo...

-ya voy ¡unos minutos más! -grite lo suficiente para que Kiba me oyera

-hola Kiba -apareció Sakura en el pasillo, no es correcto de que una mujer espere a un caballero, y eso debería saberlo, pero quizás los nervios pudieron más con ella.

-todavía no sale -dijo Kiba algo impaciente

-Sasuke no tardara en salir -dijo Sakura emocionada, justo unos minutos después Sasuke salió de su apartamento y Sakura estaba que se moría de lo contenta que estaba.

-Sasuke te ves... dios... -al escuchar la vos seductora de Sakura me imagino que debe de estar con las ganas de querer violarlo, pero yo sé que él no se dejaría... por dios Sakura, es que acaso algún día ¿dejaras de ser tan ciega?

-tu tranquila -dije para mí misma -no pasa nada

-Wuaw -ladro copo con ánimos

-gracias, deséame suerte -dije dándole la espalda al perro, abrí lentamente la puerta y solo vi las caras de estupefactos de todos ellos.

-te... te ves... -tartamudeo Kiba mientras me escaneaba de arriba a abajo

-dejen de verme así -dije desviando la mirada -es... solo un quimono

Mi kimono era azul marino con flores Sakura blancos mi chal a juego era negro, al igual que mi cinturón, voltee a ver a Sakura y ella se consiguió un kimono rojo con (igual que yo) sakuras pero en color rosa, parecido al mío solo que el de ella son de colores más opacos.

-¿nos vamos? -dijo Kiba ofreciéndome el brazo y yo con modestia lo tome y me deje guiar por él.

Sasuke llevaba una yukata completamente negro, y la camisa interior era blanca al igual que su cinturón, simple, pero atractivo.

Y Kiba, creo que a lado de él, Sasuke lo opaca por mucho, aunque éste lleva una yukata gris con negro, se ve elegante.

* * *

-Woww -elogiaba Sakura al ver todos los puestos del festival -Sasuke, vamos a probar los juegos de tiro ¿sí?

-yo quiero ir a jugar también a eso -le dije a Kiba con cara de suplica

-bien -dijo éste y me llevo jalándome hasta allá entusiasmado. Lo que quería era estar todo el tiempo junto a Sasuke para molestarlo e irritarlo junto con sakura.

-no se vale usar jutsus -dijo el señor que nos atendió dándome el arco junto con flechas

-déjame a mí -dijo Kiba quitándome el arco, lanzo el primer tiro y dio dos círculos antes del centro, el segundo hasta muy arriba y el tercero a un círculo de llegar al centro -oh no...

-Ja, no puedes darle ni al centro -dijo Sasuke que estaba a su lado agarrado de Sakura -eres un inútil

Akamaru empezó a gruñirle y lo mismo hizo Kiba, pero yo le tome del hombro y él se volteó a verme al igual que Sasuke, pero Kiba me miro con dulzura y Sasuke al ver la cara de éste, nos miró a ambos con irritación.

-no te preocupes -le dije con la suma dulzura que fui capaz -solo venimos a divertirnos ¿sí?

-si... -dijo Kiba algo avergonzado, y me dio el arco

-1000 yenes -dijo el empleado y yo se los di con gusto, dándome tres flechas más

-bien -dije tomando del arco y apuntando al centro -yo quiero un peluche

Al tirar el primero dio en el centro y lo mismo con los otros dos. Sasuke se puso más enojado de lo que ya estaba, le pago al empleado y empezó a tirar con precisión. Una y otra vez. Esto se volvía competencia y la gente se empezaba acercar. No me iba a rendir y él tampoco.

-Shht... -chitó Sasuke cuando se le resbaló la mano y la flecha cayo muy muy lejos del centro

-fuera -dijo el empleado entusiasmado de que se acabara -señorita tome un muñeco

Vi monos, leones, dragones, conejos, sapos, orugas, pero había uno en especial que yo quería más que nada. Un panda.

* * *

-soy feliz -dije mientras abrazaba al muñeco

-qué bueno -dijo Kiba sonriendo -le ganaste a Sasuke

-aun si no la fallaba le iba a ganar -dije con entusiasmo y Kiba en ese momento me jalo para un evento en especial.

-y este es el concurso de las parejas -dijo la chica que estaba en el escenario -una pareja será escogida y esa tendrá que darle la vuelta al mundo a la ruleta para ver que le depara el destino.

-se oye interesante -dijo Kiba viendo a la chica mientras comentaba unas cosas acerca de la vida y el amor.

Vi a la chica y luego a la ruleta, dios… tienen mucha opciones, unas muy lindas y románticas y otras algo embarazosas…

-idioteces -dijo Sasuke que estaba a un lado de mí observando como la chica comentaba acerca de que los hombres buscan mucho el sexo, pero como yo estaba cautiva acerca sobre lo de la ruleta y Sasuke, no dije nada. Su mano estaba tan cerca de ella que podría tomarla, y estuve a punto de, pero me distrajo la chica del escenario.

-ahora si mis chicos, veamos que los depara el destino -un proyector de luz blanca empezó a dar vueltas por toda la gente, pero callo justo donde estábamos Sasuke y yo.

-oh chicos, ustedes fueron los suertudos ¡Que venga la pareja! -la gente empezó a gritar conmocionada y aplaudiendo, varios nos abrieron paso y nos empujaron hasta el escenario.

-chicos no se espanten, uno de ustedes girara la ruleta y dependiendo lo que salga es lo que harán ¿entienden? Pero cuidado si les sale algo que se refiere a un castigo lo llevara todo el día hasta que sea la segunda parte de este evento, que es cuando el festival se acaba ¿ok? Bien, ahora giren la ruleta

-yo la giro -dijo Sasuke ofreciéndose, se acercó a la ruleta y la empezó a girar muy fuerte.

-y a ver... -empiezo a sonar tambores, clásico, y cuando la ruleta se detuvo me quede en shock

-mmm parece que tendremos que esposarlos -dijo la chica señalando la casilla que nos tocó -pero con esposas reforzadas de oro puro, son imposibles de romper asi que ni se nos apresuren por que no podrán escapar.

Un hombre alto y fornido tomo nuestras manos y las esposo juntas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos sonrojamos al ver en lo que nos habíamos metido.

-felicidades, ahora no podrán separarse del uno ni del otro -al pronunciar esas palabras note como Sakura se desmayaba y Kiba la sostenía, yo observe mi mano esposada pero jamás, ¡jamás! creí que sería con la de él.

* * *

-quiero ir al baño -le dije a Sasuke pero él no me hizo caso -quiero ir al baño

-si te escuche -dijo Sasuke un poco sonrojado -pero no te llevare a un baño de mujeres

-entonces llévame a uno público -le dije señalando esas pequeñas cajas donde la gente entraba a hacer sus necesidades

-no, los demás te verán -dijo sasuke nervioso

-no me importa, ¡quiero ir al baño! ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que "quiero ir al baño"?

-No iras

-Claro… me llevaras, porque si no, soy capaz de subirme el kimono justo ahora para orinar enfrente de todos, y si, asi de grande es mi necesidad, así que… ¡DEJAME IR AL MALDITO BAÑO!

* * *

-¿ya mero acabas? -pregunto Sasuke afuera de la caja

-ya mero -le dije justo cuando me levante la tanga y me acomode el kimono -ya

-bien... -dijo Sasuke justo en el momento cuando la gente empezó a acercarse a un rincón donde guardaban los fuegos artificiales y veían como uno de los empleados hablaba en público.

-y que comiencen los fuegos artificiales -los niños empezaron a gritar cuando los fuegos artificiales detonaron el cielo, de varios colores.

-Woww -dije viendo las figuras de los fuegos, note la mirada de Sasuke fijarse en mí, pero lo que sentí después fue algo inesperado.

Sasuke tomó fuerte mi mano esposada y me llevo corriendo lejos del festival.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera! -le grité pero no me respondió, corrí y corrí guiada por él, hasta que vi esa pequeña colina, donde antes él y yo solíamos reunirnos... o más bien, Alex, mi clon, y él se reunían.

* * *

-_Alex ¿a dónde vamos? -_preguntó Sasuke cansado

-_quiero mostrarte algo _-dijo Alex al llegar a la sima -_Mira_

Alex señalo al cielo y pronto los fuegos artificiales empezaron a verse desde lejos muy hermosos y majestuosos... era una vista hermosa.

-_feliz día de san Valentín _-dijo Sasuke entregándole una rosa y chocolates

-_oh, gracias -_dijo Alex algo nerviosa, al parecer no traía regalo

_-¿qué sucede? -_pregunto Sasuke al ver que Alex actuaba extraño

_-Miaw -_Violeta había seguido a los dos todo el tiempo desde que salieron, así que se le ocurrió una idea a Alex.

-_Toma -_tomo Alex el gato y se lo entrego a Sasuke -_feliz día de san Valentín _

Sasuke acaricio al gato quien se empezó a encariñar con Sasuke muy rápido, él abrazo al gato y después de eso, terminó mi recuerdo.

* * *

-Aquí es donde... -dije en voz baja pero Sasuke no me escucho el veía los fuegos artificiales

-aquí me reunía con una amiga -dijo el en voz alta -su nombre era Alex, no sé si la conociste

-Yo... -iba a decir "yo soy Alex" pero, no quería decir nada... aun -no, no la conozco

-es una lástima -dijo Sasuke sentándose en el suelo y junto con él obligándome a mi también -tenía esperanzas de que la conocieras

-¿por qué? -le pregunte curiosa pero el solo dejo salir una pequeña risa ahogada

-ella... era algo muy... especial -dijo Sasuke recordando -era mi mejor amiga... y la primera persona de quien me enamore

¿Qué? él estaba enamorado de... Alex... ¿de mí?

-pero, muchos dicen que murió por su hermana –Sasuke pronunció esas palabras con tristeza -si yo no me hubiera caído inconsciente esa noche, quizás...

Empezó a cerrar demasiado duro el puño y después se relajó.

-desde que te vi... me he tranquilizado más que de costumbre -dijo Sasuke sonriendo -es como si volviera a tener... ese sentimiento, esa sensación… de volver a estar bien

-entiendo -dije bajando la cabeza, solo le hacía recordar cosas del pasado, pero en realidad yo no le causaba ningún efecto ahora mismo...

-toma -dijo Sasuke sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo -feliz día de san Valentín

Tome la caja y en su interior había una luna de plata hermosa.

-esta luna... -dije recordando la tienda, había una luna igual a esta y yo la quería... pero, jamás pensé que Sasuke lo hubiera notado.

-yo... -saque unos brownis de mi bolso -solo tengo esto pero... feliz día de san Valentín

Sasuke los tomo, los abrió y los probó. Los saboreo demasiado. Él no era de los que le gustara mucho el chocolate, pero aun así los comió.

Escuche el tronar de un fuego artificial que tomo forma de una gran flor de loto y yo quería verlo con claridad.

-Light... -escuche un susurro en mi oreja, pero al voltear sentí los labios de Sasuke junto con los míos. Tomo mi barbilla y empezó a jugar con mi boca suavemente, estire mi brazo hasta su pelo y empecé a jugar con él, Sasuke empezó a morder mis labios y yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, hasta que esas palabras llegaron a mí. "El Amor es para los débiles"

Abrí los ojos y empecé a ver con claridad lo que estaba haciendo, yo no me puedo enamorar, se supone que lo tengo prohibido pero... pero...

-debemos irnos -dijo Sasuke decepcionado -me gustaría seguir... pero... quiero quitarme estas esposas

-está bien -le dije tiernamente y le di otro último beso en los labios, tímidamente pero se lo di -vámonos

Me pare y un mechón de mi cabello se puso frente a mí una ráfaga de aire paso por nosotros y mi coleta se desbarató, dejando mi cabello lacio en libertad. Sasuke observo mi cabello, sonriéndome se levantó y me acaricio el rostro.

-primero debo pensarlo -le dije quitándole mi mano de mi rostro -aun necesito pensarlo...

-está bien -dijo Sasuke tranquilo pero comprensivo

Esa escena, dejo marcado mi final, quizás en ese momento no sabía porque, pero cuando por fin lo supe, me di cuenta que ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. "El amor es para los débiles" dijo una vez mi diosa, pero lo que ella no sabía es que "el amor es para los que buscan la perdición" y quizás eso último fue lo que puso fin a todo lo demás.


	16. Chapter 16

-¡Quiero una misión de mayor rango!

-Naruto... -dijo el Hokague intentando callarlo

-¡quiero una misión de mayor rango!

-¡Ya cállate! -Sakura le dio un golpe a Naruto en el cráneo haciendo que este se sobara por el golpe.

-Hay... -suspire y observe a Sasuke desviando la mirada y evitando verme. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas de lo del festival. Hemos trabajado muy duro después de eso. Pero Sasuke... se ha comportado demasiado raro, me a evitado demasiado. Apenas si cuando volvemos a casa de una misión, él toma la delantera y cuando intento alcanzarlo toma atajos. No se siente preparado para hablarme. No lo quiere decir pero yo lo se... y la verdad estoy en la misma situación.

Jamás he tenido una hermana, no se lo que es el amor fraternal, pero... cuando creé a Alex... o a mi otra Alex, me di cuenta que su amor era de verdad... siento como si traicionara a alguien, aun que en realidad solo me traicionaba a mi misma. Y eso es estresante.

-tendrán una misión de clasificación "A" –dijo el Hokague con paciencia –será una prueba para ustedes, para ver si son un equipo eficaz

-Estoy seguro que están más que listos –dijo Kakashi mientras observaba a todo su equipo

-claro –dije sarcástica –siempre y cuando Naruto no meta la pata…

-¡Yeah! –gritó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

-Bien, pueden retirarse –dijo el Hokague, y todos salimos de ahí. Una misión de clasificación "A", tenemos que escoltar a un ciudadano de la aldea oculta entre la niebla. El problema no será escoltarlo, el problema serán mis compañeros que lo escoltan…

-¿es ese anciano? –preguntó Naruto señalando a un señor, ya mayor… vestido de campesino y un sombrero de paja.

-¿ellos son mi escolta? –preguntó el anciano a Kakashi señalándonos a nosotros… los niños -¿niños?

-es lo que más podremos ofrecerle –dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros –pero, son buenos ninjas

-¡Ja! Solo espero que no nos retrasen… -gruñe el hombre observándonos con desprecio, pero le hicimos caso omiso

* * *

-niños... -venia rezongando el anciano con sombrero de paja mientras nos encaminábamos al puerto

-esperen -dijo Kakashi volteando a los costados -no estamos solos

Kakashi dio un paso y enterró su pie en un charco, donde una persona salió volando y le lanzo kunais al sensei, las esquivo y luego todos observamos a esos dos ninjas que nos intentaban atacar.

-esto es malo -dije en voz baja, saque unos kunais explosivos y los avente mientras Sakura tomo al viejo y lo alejo de la explosión

Naruto se encamino a uno de los ninjas pero lo golpeo por un costado. El compañero de este estaba por atacar al anciano, pero Sakura se interpone entre su ataque y el, pero Sasuke le da una patada y este sale volando.

-¡hey! -grito Sasuke a Naruto que estaba en el suelo -¿no estas herido verdad?... Miedosito

Vi en la cara de Naruto odio, yo lo entiendo, así me sentí la primera vez que lo vi cuando me ataco al ir a esa casa de madera. Es obstinado, egoísta y necio. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

* * *

-estoy harto -dijo Naruto en el bote de remos cruzado de brazos

-eso te pasa por pedir una misión de mayor rango-dije mientras observaba los peces nadando en el agua salada

-la aldea escondida entre la niebla no esta lejos -dijo el hombre que conducía el bote -pero por favor tengan cuidado y no hagan ruido.

-cállate Naruto -dijo Sasuke serio -lo que harás será que nos descubran, por favor has caso.

Sakura y yo lo observamos con tristeza, Sakura quizás no sepa lo que suceda, pero ella sabe que Sasuke está pasando por algo demasiado serio para él.

-llegamos -dijo el señor anciano con sombrero de paja -primero iremos a mi casa a ver a mi nieto. Cenaremos la comida de mi hija y luego seguiremos con los demás planes.

Caminamos poco, y no falto mucho cuando apareció un hombre con parte del rostro cubierto, tenía una espada en su espalda.

-a ver, ¿de esto hablaba el enano? -nos observo con asco -y mis ninjas no hicieron nada contra estos niños... son unos perdedores

-¿quien eres? -pregunto kakashi

-soy uno de los antiguos espadachines -respondió con seriedad -mi nombre es Zabusa

-¡Ándele! Yo le entro -dijo Naruto con las manos en alto

-no Naruto –lo detuvo Kakashi -necesito que se vayan, tienen que cumplir la misión. Así que váyanse

-Pero...

-¡Váyanse!

Kakashi peleo contra Zabusa con todo lo que pudo, nadie se atrevio en irse y dejar a Kakashi solo, pero no podíamos interrumpir su batalla, no hasta que vimos que quedó atrapado en ese jutsu que te encerraba en una esfera de agua.

-Naruto, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada -dijo Sasuke serio -tenemos que pelear

-estás loco -dijo Sakura estupefacta -Kakashi sensei dijo que no debamos meternos

-si nos quedamos sin hacer nada, Kakashi morirá en esa burbuja de agua -dije volteándome hacia Sakura para verla a los ojos-debemos luchar

-estás loca -dijo Sakura observándonos a todos al momento de decirlo

-vamos Sasuke -dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo herido-tenemos que salvar a Kakashi

Naruto creo varios clones, mientras que Sasuke atacaba con bolas de fuego. Veía como ellos peleaban. Tenia ganas de pelear, pero... no puedo. Si lo hago descubrirían muchas habilidades mías... y ellos no lo deben de saber.

-Debemos pelear entonces -dijo Sakura a punto de separarse del anciano

-no -la detuve sosteniéndole la mano -si lo hacemos lo dejaremos desprotegido, recuerda, él es nuestra prioridad.

Sakura agrando lo ojos, debió habérsele olvidado esa parte. Yo también quiero pelear, pero yo sé que ella lo hace por Sasuke... aunque por parte yo también lo quiero hacer por eso, pero no puedo.

-quédate -le suplique mientras le tomaba de las manos

-bien -dijo ella mientras observaba

-eso es una prisión de agua -dije en voz alta -no puedo usarla, es agua hecha con chakra, si la uso lo único que aria seria darle mi chakra

-pero tú sabes jutsus de agua -dijo Sakura extrañada

-yo no los uso, mi naturaleza hace que yo la controle -dije mientras observaba como Sasuke avienta un shuriken gigante -ellos podrán solos

Naruto aparece como si nada remplazando al gran shuriken y le da un golpe a Zabusa, y se deshace la barrera de agua.

-Es mi oportunidad -dije mientras hacia poses con las manos, creando un sismo de tierra haciendo que Zabusa saliera volando.

-maldita... -Zabusa se levantó lentamente y veo como luego este empieza a hacer jutsus que no sabía que eran. Entonces veo que kakashi estaba usando el sharingan para manipularlo. Pero luego vi como de pronto, el espadachín se desmayó.

-deténganse -dijo una voz confundible, no sabia si era femenina o masculina, pero apareció alguien con una máscara Ambu, pero me imagino que ésta, es del país de la niebla-este sujeto es asunto Ambu de la aldea entre la niebla. Aunque les agradezco que lo contuvieran un rato.

-No hay de que -dijo Kakashi con las manos en la cintura -aun que, no hubiera estado mal un poco de ayuda

-en verdad lo lamento -dijo el chico o chica mientras lo levantaba -pero le doy las gracias.

Estuve segura que se me quedo viendo por un instante antes de irse. Esa voz... me recuerda a algo, aun que... la verdad es que no recuerdo que era o quien.

_La nieve solo aparece dentro del invierno. Cuando el tiempo esta frio, se busca una fuente de calor._

-estoy loca -dije en voz baja -no puede ser... él

-¿estas bien? -pregunto Sasuke, debió escucharme

-si, lo estoy -dije mientras observe que me miraba el brazo, voltee a ver y vi que estaba lleno de sangre. Debí de golpear la tierra demasiado fuerte... -es solo un poco de sangre

Pero de pronto me desmaye. Esa noche tuve una pesadilla, una donde la gente ya no me creía, donde nadie me escuchaba y donde yo estaba sola.

Pero, ¿que fue lo que sucedió después?

Que por un momento pensé que era real.

O ¿lo fue?


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17. Amistades y Promesas

-¡Haku! -le grite mientras corría tras él -¡Haku!

-No me podrás alcanzar -decía este mientras corría a más velocidad que yo

-No es justo -dije fingidamente, claro que puedo ir más rápido que él. Pero, yo no soy del tipo que demuestran sus habilidades.

Haku se desvía por otro carril y cuando llego vi la avenida y no estaba.

-¿Haku? -mire por los costados pero no había nada

-¡Buu! -grito Haku detrás de mí y los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron -¿te asuste?

-¡IDIOTA! -grite a los cuatro vientos. Quizás yo sea rápida, pero él es experto en ocultarse.

-Alex... -susurro Haku mientras comía su bento en el pasto

-¿si? -pregunte mientras lo observaba comer -¿no te gustó?

-¿Que? Ah... ¡no! ¡si! Esta delicioso -se sonrojó un poco por esa pregunta -no te quería preguntar sobre eso

-entonces ¿que es? -dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza un poco a un lado

-aun recuerdas... el como nos conocimos ¿verdad?

Ese recuerdo no es de mis favoritos. Fue cuando lo vi casi matar a golpes a esa perra con sus crías... esa mirada me daba miedo.

-si -dije triste -claro que si

-tu me ayudaste junto con zabusa -dijo el mientras observaba las nubes -aun que se que tarde o temprano tendrás que irte a otra aldea...

-no te preocupes -sonreí para él, no quería verlo triste, quería verlo sonreír -vendré a visitarte, lo prometo

-pero ¿cuando? -esa era la pregunta ¿cuando? yo la verdad no lo se... me iré a la aldea de la arena, pero para saber cuando volveré a la aldea entre la niebla... es difícil.

-no lo sabes ¿verdad? -pregunto haku mientras observaba mi rostro deprimido -lo entiendo... ya me lo había planteado antes de preguntarte

-yo... -dije desviando la mirada -haku... eres mi mejor amigo, pero... no se cuando volveré...

-está bien –sonrió para sí, había veces cuando le decía a haku unas cosas y el siempre intentaba animarme sin importar el asunto -no te preocupes yo sé que todo estará bien y que volveremos a vernos... es más... toma esto

Haku arranco del suelo una flor blanca, parecía una pequeña manzanilla, pero, esa manzanilla significaba algo para mi.

-te lo doy para que con esto siempre me lleves contigo -dijo haku sonriente, en ese momento casi se me escapaban las lagrimas, era un momento de felicidad y tristeza juntos... Pero eso fue ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Light -Kakashi toco la puerta de mi habitación -voy a pasar

El crujir de la puerta fue tan agudo que me lastimo un poco los oídos. Estaba sentada frente a la ventana en el suelo tomada de las rodillas, como si quisiera abrazar algo.

-¿que? -pregunte medio ida en mis pensamientos

-quiero que hagas algo por mi -la voz de Kakashi era algo deprimente, sabe que algo me afecto, pero nosotros como ninjas no nos involucramos mucho en las misiones.

-bien...

-Necesitas recuperarte -dijo Haku mientras le vendaba los brazos a Zabusa

-Necesito partir -dijo Zabusa algo inquieto

-si, pero primero debes curarte -dijo Haku mientras le aplicaba una pomada en los brazos y luego las cubría con vendas -ahora no estas en tu mejor forma

-lo estaría de no ser por ese tal Kakashi... el ninja que copia -dijo Zabusa con rencor.

-ahora vuelvo -Haku dejo el botiquín de auxilios en uno de los muebles

-¿a donde vas? -pregunto Zabusa

-tengo que ir por algo para tus heridas.

Estaba en el bosque de aquella aldea, Naruto estaba con alguien de cabello negro y largo, con un kimono rosa de flores, parecía feliz hablando con aquella persona, pero cuando escuche su voz, supe que estaba con Haku.

-Wow ¿enserio? -pregunto Naruto -debe de ser una persona muy querida

-si lo es -dijo Haku vestido de su kimono rosa -es una persona muy querida quien le daría mi vida

-qué suerte -dijo Naruto alagándolo -yo quisiera tener a alguien así

-claro que la tienes -dijo este animándolo -siempre habrá alguien a quien quieras proteger... y puede ser la persona que menos esperas

- si claro... -dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza. Hay Naruto... eres demasiado torpe para darte cuenta quien es... aunque Haku, en realidad no te quiere hacer ningún daño.

-bien, me tengo que ir -dijo Haku levantándose -nos veremos luego

Ya había dado unos pasos y luego se detuvo en seco.

-Ah, y por cierto… soy varón -dijo como si nada. Naruto puso sus ojos como platos... si, eso también pensé cuando conocí a Haku, parecía niña.

-sal de ahí, ya no quiero que te escondas -dijo Haku observando a su alrededor

-está bien -dije mientras salí de mi escondite, que era atrás de un árbol.

-¿porqué me sigues? -pregunto Haku extrañado -¿qué es lo que quieres?

No dije nada por unos instantes, pero luego saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi blusa y saque una flor dentro de un huevo de cristal que yo misma hice.

Haku agranda los ojos al darse cuenta, y luego la volví a meter en su lugar.

-_La nieve solo aparece dentro del invierno. Cuando el tiempo esta frio, busca una fuente de calor... h_a pasado mucho -dije sonriéndole, pero Haku se abalanzo rápidamente abrazándome con fuerza

-Alex... -dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello -estas aquí

-si Haku -dije mientras entrelace mis brazos para abrazarlo -estoy aquí

-¿como te fue? -pregunto Haku interesado -¿qué tal esta la aldea? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la de la arena?

-Mmmm, era algo seco el lugar -dije encogiéndome de hombros -conocí a gente especial, pero... vivir en el desierto no es lo mío

-¿porqué la aldea de la hoja?

-pues... creo que me gustan los lugares verdes

-este es un lugar verde

-pero uno con colores vivos -dije contradiciéndolo -este... mmm no lo se, es algo... deprimido.

-Bueno, lo que cuenta es que volviste -dijo Haku sonriendo, se le veía en los ojos, él estaba feliz. -lo prometiste y volviste.

-bueno... -me sonroje un poco por la felicidad -si, lo hice

-y ahora ¿te quedaras? ¿Te quedaras conmigo y Zabusa?

-ammm yo... -sus ojos mostraban esperanza, me incomoda que me vean con esos ojos... me hacen sentir culpable -no... No Puedo haku. Lo siento.

-Oh... -en sus ojos se vio el destrozo de esperanza alguna -no importa

Eso me choca de él, siempre sé cuándo anda deprimido, hace sonrisas forzadas y las esconde para no afectarme... aunque ya lo esté haciendo.

-Y ¿qué hacías con Naruto? -pregunte curiosa -¿que querías de el?

-pues... nada en especial -dijo extrañado por la pregunta -solo quería conocerlo un poco

-bueno... eso no es raro en ti -dije mirándolo con soslayo -eres algo sociable... quizás más que yo.

-No lo creo -dijo haku sonriéndome -que bueno que volviste

-aun que sea por un tiempo... pero volví

Haku me observaba con cariño, desde niños o "supuestos niños" me miraba así, cuando se cumplió lo del experimento, siempre acompañaba a Alex a las aldeas, pero ella convivía con la gente, no yo. Yo desde alguna parte la controlaba para así acostumbrarme cuando este en konoha en la verdadera misión. Así que conozco lo suficiente a hHaku como para reconocerlo. Incluyendo cuando me miente o no.


	18. Chapter 18

Nota de la autora:

Aquellas personas que tengan dudas acerca del como fue el descubrimiento de identidad de "Alex" perdonenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~~~~~~~ tuve problemas técnicos y amm ammmm malos entendidos con ALGUIEN e.e que puso el capítulo equivocado en donde tenía que ser el capítulo 18, pero "x" no más explicaciones AQUI ESTA TODOOO~~ lo que necesitan saber del porque fue descubierta su identidad. Perdónenme u.u y espero que les gusten ^^ y otra vez. XS lo siento.

Y si de casualidad les aparece un cap. Que dice en vez de 18, dice "8" NO LO LEAN! Ese es mi horror técnico x.x bueno aquí abajito les dejo el capítulo X3 disfrútenlo.

* * *

CAPITULO 18. AGUA Y SANGRE

Pensativa, me la pase la mayor parte del entrenamiento así, no sabía lo que podría suceder, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no si saldría bien o no.

-yo sé que ustedes pueden -dijo Kakashi siendo optimista desde la punta del árbol -yo lo se

-bien -dijo Naruto y corrió hasta el árbol intentando alcanzar la copa moldeando chakra en sus pies

-oigan -dijo Sakura desde una de las ramas -aquí estoy

-bueno -dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros -ya vi quien de ustedes es la que tiene más control

-aquí estoy -grite desde la punta observándolos a todos

-¿eh? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá arriba? -grito Naruto estupefacto. Yo siempre soy la que lleva como diez pasos más adelante. Aunque eso demuestre tener conflictos con Sasuke... ya que él es demasiado competitivo.

-bueno ya que ustedes dos pasaron sin problema quiero que vayan a vigilar al anciano ¿sí?

-está bien -dije mientras me deje caer hasta llegar al suelo, cayendo con firmeza y de pie

-¡espérame! -gritó Sakura cayendo de la rama

* * *

-esto es aburrido -dije mientras observaba por la ventana las estrellas y suspire

-¿no puedes dormir? –preguntó Sakura que estaba a mi lado, ella y yo compartíamos cuarto, eso era una molestia a veces por que terminaba haciendo preguntas tontas, pero a la vez... no. Es mejor ella que Naruto.

-no, no puedo -dije sin desviar la mirada del cielo -tengo un presentimiento extraño

-¿que sientes?

-siento como si algo va a suceder mañana... algo malo

-tu concéntrate en la misión y vete a dormir -dijo ésta enrollándose en las sabanas -buenas noches Light

-buenas noches -dije y me levante hasta mi cama. Me enrolle en las sabanas y me deje caer en el mundo de las ilusiones.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó Sakura mientras veía como este quedo todo lleno de agujas en el cuerpo, justo cuando naruto dejo escapar su chakra del kyubi haciendo que se rompiera la barrera de hielo.

-Sasuke -dijo Naruto sosteniéndolo en manos -¡Sasuke!

-es tarde -dijo Haku aun con la máscara -ese chico morirá

-Maldito... -dijo Naruto con los puños cerrados -te matare...

-observe como Naruto se abalanzó y le hizo volar la máscara. Vi la cara de Naruto, de sorpresa y confusión.

-pero... -tartamudeo -tú eres...

-no importa quién sea yo -dijo Haku -lo que importa es lo que harás ahora

-y-yo... -dijo Naruto de pie y confundido

-te dije que yo protegería a esa persona querida -dijo con seriedad -y eso es lo que haré ahora

-no...

Me levanto de aquel sueño, estaba sudando, sentía mi corazón correr rápido. Salí de la habitación y subí al tejado. Me concentré viendo el mar, intentando mantener a raya todos esos sueños y pensamientos. La tortura me mataba. A veces tener el don de la misión y estar condenada a vagar por mundos destruyendo el mal era agotador. Entonces sentí que unos pasos se dirigían hacia mí.

-¿no puedes dormir? –era Sasuke

-No –dije en un suspiro –desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo –rodeo mis brazos a mis rodillas –suelo tener muchas pesadillas

Sasuke se limitó a observarme y a suspirar. Luego desvió la mirada y empezó a observar la luz blanca de la luna tocando el océano.

-también yo… -dijo en un susurro –sueño que mi hermano vuelve y mata a mi familia una y otra vez –hace una pausa –sueño… que aquella niña, Alex, se sacrificaba por mí, siempre que sueño con mi familia aparece ella, salvándome… y luego desapareciendo

Lo miro con dolor, enserio la extraña, y no sabe que ella soy yo…

-las cosas tienen un porque sasuke –dije con dulzura –solo trata de que… el pasado con las personas… no te afecte

-Soy rencoroso, Light –dijo éste con firmeza –a mí no me puedes pedir eso

La noche siguió su curso. Sasuke se levantó dejándome sola en el tejado. Él piensa que nadie lo comprende acerca de lo sucedido con su familia, pero no es cierto, lo comprendo perfectamente. Solo que la mía sigue viva, pero está en un mundo que no puedo alcanzar.

* * *

-¿Cómo está la niña? –preguntó Zabusa a su pupilo

-no ha interferido, señor

Zabusa suspiró, luego se enderezo de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio.

-entiendo que le tengas cariño –dijo éste –pero debes olvidarla, entiéndelo, la chica que conociste se fue, ella ya no es la de antes, ella ahora es nuestro enemigo ¿lo entiendes, Haku?

Se hizo el silencio, pero aun así, el ninja contesto

-sí, Zabusa

* * *

Estaba ayudando con la despensa. Era un día con mucha bruma, pero aun así fui a ayudar al niño. Al regresar a la casa de éste. Había vidrios rotos, mesas desacomodadas, las puertas abiertas, y lo peor, dos hombres acorralando a la madre de aquel niño.

Corrí hacia ellos por detrás con mis kunais en mano. Clavándoselos en la espalda, matándolos de un golpe.

-muchas gracias –respondió la madre del niño

-¿Dónde está mi equipo? –pregunte, estaba nerviosa, algo iba mal, la mujer no me respondió, solo se limitó a mirar en dirección hacia el puente.

Mierda…

Tal como en mi sueño, todo tal cual sucedió. Nada había cambiado. Tuve una visión.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó Sakura mientras observaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, ella lloraba acababa de llegar, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera que hacer

-pasame agua -dije examinando el cuerpo -¡rápido!

Sakura fue por una cubeta y la llenó de agua, me la trajo y me observó con los ojos rojos.

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-Sakura -dije mirándola con nerviosismo -no quiero que veas esto

-¿Qué harás?

-¡Solo hazlo! -le grite y Sakura se giró sostenida del anciano

-bien... -dije y respire muy hondo -aquí voy

De mis manos tome el agua controlándola a mi placer. Lo envolví en todo el cuerpo de Sasuke y note que se tensó un poco pero luego se calmó.

-dolerá un poco... -dije con la esperanza de que no me escuchara -resiste Sasuke

Con mis manos concentradas en las puntas hice que con el agua sacara de golpe todas las agujas enterradas en su cuerpo. Vi como Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y escupió sangre.

-¡Sasuke! -grito Sakura al ver lo que le hice.

Las heridas se abrieron rápido y empezaban a sangrar más. Con el agua aun en posición separe la sangre del agua y la volví a su lugar, haciendo que entrara otra vez al cuerpo de Sasuke y con un poco de calor empecé a hacer que estas se cicatrizaran.

Retire el agua que ya no servía y la lance de vuelta al océano. Ese procedimiento era sencillo y practico... aun que pude haberle dado algo más para que no le doliera aquello... aunque no había tiempo.

-Sasuke... -dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y note como su piel se volvía más fría -no te mueras...

No respiraba, no sentía su pulso, algo iba mal, no podía dejarlo morir, no ahora…

**_Noche dulce, Noche feliz, Noche en que puedas dormir_**

**_La luna brilla para ti_**

**_Cada estrella es por los que sufrieron por ti_**

**_Un deseo, un sueño, pero para eso necesitas dormir_**

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Sasuke. Note que yo había cerrado los ojos y me di cuenta de la lágrima porque aun sostenía mi mano en su mejilla.

-esa canción -dijo Sasuke en susurros, y luego agrando un poco los ojos -Alex...

-¡NO! -grite cuando voltee a ver a Haku, Kakashi estaba por poco a darle el golpe final con el shidori, pero Haku se sacrificó por Zabusa. Entonces... mi ira se desato.

Sasuke estaba débil, y se volvió a dormir. Sakura se posó junto a él mientras yo me puse de pie.

-estoy harta -dije enojada mientras cerré los puños.

-¿qué vas a hacer? -pregunto Sakura sin comprender

-voy a matarlo -dije mientras me mordí el dedo y empecé a hacer poses con las manos -¡Jutsu de invocación!

Un palo de roble apareció en mi mano. Tenía punta filosa y también servía para cazar. Tenía una decoración con plumas para hacerla resaltar. Pero contenía veneno para que así matara al enemigo.

-Taiga -dije sonriendo -se siente bien tenerte otra vez en mis manos

Esta arma, fue alguna vez una persona. En otro mundo. Pero por haber caído en el pecado del egoísmo, la diosa la volvió un arma. Donde se usaba para pelear. Esta arma contiene un alma y espíritu de lucha, lo que lo vuelve más fácil usarla en momentos como estos.

Empecé a girar con ella en mi mano, di varios giros pero el último lo di con mucha fuerza. Haciendo que la niebla se dispersara y viera por donde iba a ir.

-perfecto -dije mientras la acomode en mi espalda. Alce ambas manos al aire y el agua empezó a agitarse, haciendo que esta se volviera como un maremoto. Salte al aire y empecé a hacer poses.

-estilo de viento ¡Jutsu tsunami cortante!

El agua se abalanzó sobre Zabusa al momento que con mi arma Taiga la golpeara al suelo, haciendo un gran sismo creando grandes, muy grandes olas con el agua. Y a una velocidad demasiado rápida.

-Estilo de fuego -dije mientras hacía poses -¡Jutsu ave ardiente!

Una gran ave parecida a un fénix se abalanzo sobre Zabusa con elegancia. Quemando todo a su alrededor.

-niña impertinente -dijo este mientras posaba con las manos -estilo de agua ¡Dragon de agua!

-Estilo rayo -me eleve al cielo que estaba nublado -relámpago ¡Filoso!

Rayos cayeron a sus costados y uno enfrente de mí evitando que el dragón de agua me tocara. Zabusa luego fue volteado por Kakashi haciendo que perdiera sus brazos.

-ahora no puedes usar tu espada -dijo Kakashi triunfante

-aun no acabo -dijo Zabusa enojado

-es verdad -dijo una voz varonil pero chillona, estaban ahí esa banda de hombres que quería asesinar al pobre anciano -aun no

Zabusa tomó con sus dientes un Kunai, y con mucha velocidad y destreza, mató a todos y cada uno de ellos por sí solo. Al final, escupió el Kunai, me miró fijamente y me sonrió

-Haku hubiera querido que todo esto terminara diferente –dijo con suma tristeza –Haku quería volver a verte, Alex, él deseaba verte otra vez…

-¿Alex? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura, cuando voltearon a verme.

-Para él eras alguien especial, más que una simple amiga… -Zabusa dejo de verme a mí y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke –pero veo que tú tenías tus ojos en otra persona

Guarde un minuto de silencio para aclararme las ideas, respire hondo y hable.

-hubiera querido haber estado aquí para verlo vivir –dije con suma tristeza, amenazada de caer en lágrimas, Zabusa no resistió, él termino cayendo al suelo, y su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

Estábamos parados frente a las tumbas de aquellos dos ninjas, yo deje escapar una lágrima, por muy poco que hubiera convivido con Haku, lo había querido como a un hermano.

-¿Unas palabras? -me pregunto kakashi pero yo no dije nada, me acerque a la tumba de Haku y le deje ahí un gran ramo lleno de manzanillas

-la primavera sigue después del invierno. Donde todo florece y se vuelve más hermoso...

Muchas gracias. Haku.

Pero esto aún no acaba.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 9. Perdidos en los recuerdos.

-¿y cómo se llamara el puente? -pregunto el nieto del viejo antes de que partiéramos

-se llamara Naruto

Típico, pero así tiene que ser. El tiene que salvar un mundo, yo tengo que salvar varios. El solo cambia una migaja del mundo, yo tengo que salvar todo un gran pastel.

Sasuke seguía herido, pero era capaz de caminar. Gracias a que yo lo cure (la mayor parte). Pasamos todo el resto del camino sin hablar... bueno, solo nosotros dos. Solo cuando me preguntaba Sakura, Naruto o Kakashi algo yo siempre les decía cosas cortantes. No les decía mucho. Me había delatado. Debo de admitirlo. Pero era necesario... ¿verdad? ¿Era necesario cantarle esa canción? Yo sé que no lo era pero... ¿porque una parte profunda de mi quiso que se la cantara? ¿Para dormirlo y que cediera su dolor? ¿O también por algo más?

-bueno, aquí los dejo chicos -dijo Kakashi despidiéndose con un ademan dejándonos en el puente de la aldea de Konoha -los veré pasado mañana

Kakashi desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar. Yo me estaba dando la vuelta, cuando la voz de Sasuke me hablo.

-quédate ahí -dijo este muy seco -todavía no puedes irte

-¿qué pasa Sasuke? -pregunto Sakura preocupada

-ella no es quien pensábamos -dijo Sasuke señalándome con la mirada -¿verdad? ¿Alex?

-¿Alex? -pregunto Naruto viendo a Sasuke y a mí -¿qué te hace pensar que ella es Alex?

-Fue ese día... no me acordaba, pero fue ese día ¿cierto? cuando pidieron esa tarea en la academia

Sasuke se me quedaba viendo fijamente. Entonces me adentre en sus pensamientos y vi sus recuerdos.

* * *

Vi a Alex a un lado de él bostezando de sueño.

-Hey, levantate Alex -dijo sasuke sacudiéndola un poco -ya levantante

-déjame -dijo esta dándole un manotazo -tengo sueño

-a ver chicos presten atención -dijo iruka y todos se callaron al instante

-levántate ya -sasuke le dio un golpe en la espalda y Alex grito del susto

-¡Los patos son malos! ¡los patos son malos! ¡Sasuke es gay! ¡sakura lo ama! ¡Kiba quiere a hinata! ¡te dije que me dejaras dormir!

-¡Alex! -grito Iruka y ella se agazapo del susto

-¿si? profesor

-escuchaste lo que dije ¿verdad?

-amm... no sensei

-si, ya lo noté -iruck se volteo a la demás clase y luego continuo -les pediré una canción de cuna para cántaselas a los niños del hospital. La ganadora tendrá el honor de ver a un bebe y aparte de tener un gran conocimiento ninja de un pergamino.

Iruka señalo el pergamino y Alex se le quedo viendo fijamente a él. A los ojos de sasuke. El estaba viendo su mirada. Estaba fascinado con ella.

-yo hare esa canción -dijo ella en voz baja y volteó hacia sasuke -yo la haré y ganare ese pergamino.

Sasuke le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo hacia por que quería ese pergamino para ayudar el entrenamiento de Sasuke. Yo lo se sin tener que recordarlo. Ella lo amaba. Y haría cualquier cosa por el.

-solo ya no me digas gay

-está bien, siempre y cuando ya no me des razones

Y el recuerdo terminó.

* * *

-¿lo recuerdas? ¿No? -la voz de Sasuke me hizo volver en sí, Sakura y Naruto seguían ahí. Entonces yo sonreí con superioridad y desvié la vista.

-es verdad -dije de golpe y luego mire fijamente a sasuke -soy Alex

Sakura y Naruto me miraban sorprendidos y sasuke sonreía triunfal.

-Ahora lo entiendo... -dijo y se cubrió la frente con su mano derecha -fui muy siego todo el tiempo...

-ahora ya sabes el por que la atracción ¿verdad Sasuke? lo que me dijiste en el festival

Sasuke dejó caer esa sonrisa para volverla de pánico. No se acordó de ese pequeño detalle. Ahora creo que ya no lo tomara tan a la ligera.

-entonces... a quien bese fue a... -dijo sasuke lo suficientemente bajo como para que sakura no lo escuchara. Y mucho menos naruto. Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo. Tengo un oído muy fino.

-eso no importa -dije con las manos en la cintura -si quieren saber el por que sigo en la aldea se los diré todo si quieren... pero no repetiré nada.

Todos se quedaron callados y sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-cuando masacraron a tu clan, mi hermana me noqueo dejándome inconsciente y en el bosque. No quería matarme por que esa no era su misión. Ella prefirió el amor que su familia -dije fría el como el hielo, fingiendo odio -pero cuando desperté estaba en otro sitio. Me habían dicho que tenia que quedarme en ese lugar ya que pensaron que yo fui parte de aquella masacre. Porque encontraron parte de mi ADN.

"es por eso que ahora volví a la academia, mintieron para proteger mi identidad y que yo pudiera conseguir mi objetivo empezando desde cero. Fui adoptada por el hokague por que las pruebas eran suficientes para ejecutarme. Pero era solo una niña... tenia una vida por delante. Así que se compadeció de mí y me adoptó. Me crió, me entrenó y me consintió. Cuando volví. Nadie debía saber mi nombre... era parte del trato. No querían que hubiera rumores. Pero... ya es tarde"

Los tres se quedaron pálidos. Y no dijeron nada. Así que como ya no tuve más que decir me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-oh, y otra cosa -me detuve en seco -referente con lo de la canción... era para hacerte dormir, no para que te diera yo lastima y que me salieras con estas idioteces.

Seguí caminando dejándolos solos haya atrás. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos quite esa risa triunfante por una deprimida. No me sentía triunfal. Al contrario, me sentía mal. No me siento pura, me siento como una traidora. O en ese momento fue lo que sentí. Las cosas cambiaron mucho referente a mi "nueva vida" ahora ya no jugare más el papel de Norma, o Light, ahora vuelvo a ser como la persona que inicie.  
Alex

Nota del autor: Lamento mucho no haber continuado con la historia. Digamos que tuve un pequeño problema llamado "falta de imaginación" y también incluyendo el tiempo… pero aquí se los compenso, espero que les guste. Saludos X3.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20. LO QUE EL VIENTO TRAJO

La alarma estaba sonando. Apague la mía al instante y escuche otra alarma sonando de otra parte. Me fijo a la ventana y noto a sasuke apagando su alarma. Voltea a ver a la ventana pero yo me sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada con firmeza, y él hizo lo mismo.

La gata maulló, la cual estaba sentada junto a copo esperando a que me levante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije y la levante para llevarla al balcón de sasuke y regresarla a casa

-ya, ahora vuelve con tu amo –dije y la gata salto al patio de sasuke algo molesta

-¿Por qué no te la quedas? –pregunto sasuke que no lo había visto. Él estaba en la puerta hacia el patio.

-por que yo te la regale –dije seria –ella ya no me pertenece

La gata me miró con ternura, pero en ese momento yo no podía dejarme llevar, me aleje y cerré la puerta del patio. Copo me vio con lastima, sabia que yo estaba mal pero no me dijo nada, se mantuvo callado y solo me acarició por un momento.

-hay copo –dije agachándome para acariciarlo –y ahora… ¿Qué haré?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es así! –Gritó Naruto a Konohamaru –debe de verse más interesante, no mostrarla así de golpe

-pero Naruto, es lo mejor que puedo hacer –contesto Konohamaru molesto y decepcionado.

-Ahora ve mi obra maestra –dijo este Naruto con una pose en las manos -¡Jutsu Sexy!

Una chica parecida a naruto apareció con un traje de baño rojo, este de Konohamaru estaba sorprendido, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las chicas…

-¡Naruto~! –grito Sakura aventándolo de golpe, y este quedo zampado en la pared dejando un hoyo.

Konohamaru se reía de su amigo, cuando al voltear, choca con un chico sin poder evitarlo.

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres grandote? –dijo konohamaru que le hablaba a un chico vestido de negro y llevaba algo cargando en la espalda cubierto de vendas

-pero que chico tan mal educado –dijo y empezó a colgar de su mano al pobre konohamaru –deberían enseñarte algunos modales

-suéltame –dijo konohamaru pataleando

-¡hey! ¡Suéltalo! –grito Naruto molesto

-Naruto, sálvame –dijo konohamaru con una expresión de sufrimiento, yo ya iba a caminar cuando sasuke aparece en el árbol y ahí me detuve. Sasuke le había lanzado una piedra a la mano del chico haciendo que soltara a Konohamaru.

-¿Así tratan los de la arena a sus aliados? –pregunto sasuke y se bajó del árbol de un salto

-Sht, maldito, te enseñare –dijo este pero una nube de arena hizo que parara el chico. Sasuke agrando los ojos y se volteo al árbol

-dejalos Kánguro –dijo el chico que estaba boca abajo en el árbol –no seas mal educado con nuestros aliados, que vergüenza.

El chico desapareció junto con la arena y luego apareció enfrente de ellos. En medio de los otros dos, aparte del otro chico, una rubia que llevaba un abanico.

-Perdonen a mi hermano –dijo el chico pelirrojo –es algo molesto, me asegurare de que no les de problemas, ahora, si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir

Esos tres chicos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar… yo los había visto en alguna parte. Pero no recuerdo bien.

Se estaban dando la vuelta, listos para irse. No había notado mi presencia, ya que me encontraba a ciertos metros de ahí.

-¡EH! ¡Tú! –grito sasuke

-Oh, ¿me hablas a mí? –pregunto la rubia esperanzada

-No, al de la calabaza –respondió sasuke -¿Quién eres?

-Gara del desierto –respondió seco el chico pelirrojo –tu también me das un poco de curiosidad, ¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha –dijo este con interés en el chico pelirrojo con mirada asesina

-¿Gara? –Pregunte en voz alta, Sasuke y los chicos se me quedaron viendo, me acerque poco a poco perpleja de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo -¿eres tu? ¿Gara?

El chico pelirrojo seguía serio, y entonces corrí hasta a él con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Gara! –grite, la chica rubia junto con su hermano pusieron los ojos como platos, pero no me observaban a mi, si no a su hermano menor. Una nube de arena me evito el paso pero yo seguí corriendo y lo atravesé sin problemas. Gara agrando más los ojos al igual que sus hermanos, pero eso no evito que yo no pudiera abrazarlo.

-Gara… -dije enterrando mi rostro en su hombro –estas aquí… estas aquí Gara

-¿Quién… -dijo Gara entrecortarte –eres?

-soy yo –dije casi sacando una lagrima –soy yo… Alex, Gara, soy tu mejor amiga

Los rostros de kankuro y Temari palidecieron.

Pero el corazón de gara, se escuchaba agitado. Como si acabara de escuchar la voz de un fantasma.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21. MEJOR QUE UN BUEN NINJA

-¿Alex? -el latido de Gara crecía más y más, me separe un poco para darle espacio. Y note que él estaba un poco conmocionado.

-¿no me recuerdas? -lo mire extrañada pero luego sonreí -si, si te acuerdas, tu carita lo delata

Gara me miraba de una manera atónita. Parecía... no lo sé, creo que feliz. Y si no es así, no sabría cómo describirlo.

-Alex... -deje de sonreír al ver sus ojos, brillaban. Pero cuando me sumí más en ellos, pude ver lo que Gara estaba recordando.

* * *

-¡No sé un jutsu para subir a la pared! -dijo un niño y Gara con su arena bajó la pelota

-aquí tienen... tómenla -dijo Gara tiernamente pero los niños salieron corriendo. Note furia en sus ojos y empezó a salir arena de sus costados y estaba a punto de llevarse a un niño.

-Oye -dije desde atrás y Gara volteo a verme -¿quieres jugar?

Los ojos de Gara se agrandaron y su boca se alargo para formar una gran sonrisa.

-si -respondió este asintiendo con la cabeza y luego yo le sonreí. Dejando al niño en el suelo, olvidándose por completo de su furia. Pero antes de irme vi como un hombre de cabello largo y color castaño me observaba a lo lejos, sorprendido y a la vez aliviado, yo solo intente pasar por alto aquello y me fui junto con el chico pelirrojo.

* * *

-Alex... -dijo Gara algo nervioso

-¿qué paso? -pregunte meciéndome en el columpio

-mañana entrare a la academia -dijo Gara un poco emocionado -quería saber si tu... también entraras

Puse cara de lastima. Cuando Gara me mira con esos ojos, incluso cuando no me mira, siento ganas de abrazarlo, como a ese osito de peluche que siempre lleva cargando consigo.

-No Gara -dije bajando la cabeza -lo siento

-¿te quedaras? -Gara estaba aun más triste, yo se que él lo sabe... pero a mí me da tristeza decírselo.

-ahora no te preocupes por eso -dije sonriéndole con entusiasmo -ahora preocúpate por los estudios. No por mí.

-bueno… aunque sea, acompáñame a casa -dijo intentando de encontrar un poco de entusiasmo en sus palabras

-muy bien –dije sonriéndole para animarlo

* * *

-Ya volví -grito Gara mientras se quitaba los zapatos al igual que yo

-con permiso... -dije mientras me ponía unas pantuflas

-ya volviste -dijo su tío sonriente -te prepare la cena. Apúrate Gara.

-te dije que esa pieza no va así -dijo Kánguro regañando a Temari

-hay no se -aventó ésta la pieza -no sé cómo demonios funciona eso

-hola Kánguro, hola Temari, buenas noches -dijo Gara con voz dulzona -vino Alex conmigo, espero que no les moleste.

-¡Temari! ¡Kánguro! -les salude con una gran sonrisa y ellos me respondieron con otra

-¡Alex! -grito Kánguro mientras se levantaba de la mesa y me arrastraba junto a Temari -tienes que ver esto que invente

-sus porquerías como ya sabrás -dijo Temari molestándolo

-que mala –dije entre risas, sonriente y los tres empezamos a reír, luego voltee a ver a Gara que estaba algo triste, porque me aleje de él -Gara...

Gara me volteo a ver, creo que no se percato de que le estaba viendo.

-¿Quieres venir? -pregunte con cariño y este asintió con la cabeza.

Nos la pasamos juntos, divirtiéndonos toda la noche, pero la noche lamentablemente no era eterna.

-Chicos –el tío de Gara entró en la sala, dejando pasar a alguien quien le pisaba los talones. Y no era nada menos que yo mismo pero en mi cuerpo original.

-Norma –exclamó Gara alegrado, a él le encantaba ver a mi yo adulta, claro, el no lo sabía, pero siempre mi otro yo era amable con él.

-hola Gara –dijo mi otra yo con una sonrisa –perdonen que los interrumpa, pero vengo a recoger a Alex –voltea a verme –cariño, hora de despedirse, mañana en la mañana nos iremos de la aldea

-¿T-Te irás? -pregunto Gara llorando

-no te preocupes -dije mientras me abalanzaba él para abrazarlo -todo saldrá bien, te volveré a ver algún día

-pero... -dijo éste moqueando -¿cuándo?

-algún día -dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo rojo -quizás cuando te vuelvas más fuerte, y podremos pelear como verdaderos ninjas, y quizás seas mejor que yo.

-pero -dijo éste entre lágrimas -quiero que te quedes

-Alex -dijo Norma apresurándome -tenemos que irnos

-ya voy -dije separándome un poco de Gara pero aun seguía sosteniendo sus hombros -prométeme Gara que pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo tu.

-si -dijo Gara secándose las lágrimas y yo lo único que pude hacer para ocultar esa tristeza fue sonreír.

Y tuve que alejarme de él para siempre.

* * *

-Tú eres... -dijo Temari reaccionando

-¿Alex...? -Kánguro me miraba conmocionado, no sabía si lo que él veía era real o no.

-estoy feliz de volver a verlos -dije observándolos a los tres -los extrañe

-y-yo también te extrañe -dijo Kánguro rascándose la cabeza y algo sonrojado

-No puedo negarlo -dijo Temari irónicamente -extrañaba a alguien que fuera de mi nivel y comprendiera mi sarcasmo

-Nos divertíamos mucho antes -dijo Kánguro sin dejar de rascarse

-eran buenos tiempos -dijo Gara sonriendo. Kánguro y Temari lo miraron extrañados. ¿Que abra pasado cuando me fui? ¿Qué cosas sucedieron que siguen volviéndose aun más fríos que de costumbre con Gara?

-te dije que te volvería a ver -le dije a Gara y el solo sonrió

-lo se –dijo este mirándome con esos ojos profundos. Sentía que escondían muchas cosas.

-pero, volviendo al tema... -interrumpió Sakura -¿qué hacen ninjas de la arena en konoha?

-para un examen chunning, pues ¿a qué más? -dijo Temari algo molesta de que interrumpieran

-¿examen chunning? -pregunto Naruto confundido

-exacto, tenemos permisos para entrar ¿saben? de no ser por eso no estaríamos aquí –dijoTemari señalando su permiso.

Sakura estaba más seria, al igual que Sasuke y Naruto. Yo no le veía lo malo, hasta que me di cuenta que ellos no veían esto como un juego.

-nos tenemos que ir -dijo Gara dando la vuelta -me dio gusto verte, Alex

Sonreí, agradecida y sorprendida por la dulzura con la que había pronunciado mi nombre, pero al final no se por qué sentí un tono de… tristeza en aquella voz.

* * *

-¿un examen chuning? -pregunto Naruto a Kakashi -entonces ¿haremos un examen? oh dios...

-es para que ustedes suban de rango -dijo este sonriente –véanle el lado positivo, no sean pesimistas

-bueno, será una prueba para mí -dijo Sasuke sonriente -podre con ello

-estaremos bien -dijo Sakura confiada

-creo que... será interesante -dije en voz alta, los tres se me quedaron viendo pero a diferencia de las otras veces no me sonrieron. Note que Sasuke sentía ese mismo entusiasmo que yo, pero como siempre intentaba no demostrarlo. Había algo que recordé en ese momento, fue... algo que la diosa me había dicho.

* * *

-Tú ya sabes el futuro -dijo la diosa -tu misión es ser su apoyo, no alterarlo

-pero una vez que ponga pie ahí yo...

-tú debes de cambiar unas cosas, y no otras -me interrumpió -algunas debes dejar que sigan su curso por el bien de todos

-entiendo -dije desviando la mirada –pero y ¿si algo sale mal?

La diosa suspiró.

-entonces tendrás que tomar medidas extremas.

Supe a lo que se refería, instantáneamente lleve mi mano izquierda a la marca de mi brazo derecho. Una marca extraña, con una forma extraña. Aunque yo le veía la forma como un ave, pero por la textura de la marca lo apodaba "el ave de luz".

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Ella tenia razón, había cosas que debemos dejarlos seguir su curso. Así que yo dejare que siga su curso esto. Para así llegar a que este mundo tengo un muy buen futuro.

A menos que sea necesario alterarlo. Incluso si eso significa dejar morir a otras personas, que a otras.

* * *

-será más que interesante –agregó Sasuke devolviéndome a la realidad. Me limite a mirarlo con recelo, este con amenaza. Todo ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana. No podía imaginármelo. Pero era de esperarse, ya que les había mentido todo el tiempo.

-me tengo que ir –dije caminando fuera de aquel puente –los veré luego para entrenar

-Tú no te puedes ir aun –dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro de golpe –tengo que hablar contigo

Me detuve en seco. Cierto. Me imagino que ya lo sabe.

-ustedes pueden irse –dijo el Sensei dirigiéndose a los chicos –tengo que hablar asolas con ella

Los otros se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido posible. Dejándome sola con Kakashi sensei.

-ahora veo que te hablan por tu verdadero nombre –dijo éste mirándome serio –dime ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

Me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos. Yo solo me limite a desviar la mirada al agua.

-creo que a veces, uno no puede mentir por siempre –dije mirándolo con suma sinceridad. Kakashi se limita a suspirar y luego a sonreír.

-en todos estos 5 años en que te he conocido –hace una pausa –creo que eso ha sido lo más sabio que me has dicho

Se acerco y me dio una palmada en la cabeza. Empezó a frotarla con cariño. Y al verlo note que se mostraba feliz.

-eres buen ninja –dice con sinceridad –haces las cosas que se te piden, pero nunca en mi vida había visto que rompas las reglas para hacer lo correcto –quita la mano de mi cabeza –eso, te vuelve mejor que un buen ninja.

Kakashi tomó su libro y se dio la vuelta, dejándome ahí completamente sola en aquel puente.

En el que por primera vez, sentí que he hecho algo bueno por mi misma desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

-solo te pediré algo, Alex –dijo Kakashi sensei apenas volteando para verme de reojo –en el examen, no los dejes morir

Sentí seriedad en esas palabras, firmeza y la suma confianza en aquella tarea que me pedía.

-Nunca –fue lo único que dije, y Kakashi desapareció.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22. NO SABER PERDONAR

Caminábamos entre los pasillos. Pude ver ninjas de diferentes lugares, de la arena, el sonido, la hierba, de la niebla, de la aldea entre las rocas, y mucho más.

Pasábamos a lado de unos chicos, uno de ellos venia de mallas, otro chico tenía una mirada amargada y a su lado se encontraba una chica con un peinado extraño dándoles indicaciones de a dónde ir. Pero cuando me voltee a ver a mi equipo, se habían detenido a ver el show que se estaba causando en el pasillo.

-Hey, aléjate niño -dijo un chico de cabello electrificado

-si, aléjate, no te atrevas a acercarte. No dejaremos pasar a nadie -dijo otro de cabello café.

-Oigan -dijo Sasuke sonriendo -¿se divierten mintiéndole a la gente?

-¿y tu quien eres baboso?

-es obvio que es un genjutsu -dijo Sasuke irónico -el verdadero salón es un piso más arriba. Ustedes son unos mentirosos.

-¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-fácil -dijo Sasuke señalando el letrero –explícales Sakura

-bien -dijo ésta asintiendo -el examen será en el salón "3D" que quiere decir que ese salón es un piso más arriba, ya que aquí son los salones para los "2" Y no hay "3" hasta se puede notar la diferencia.

Observe el letrero y tenía razón, automáticamente el letrero cambió.

-shtt -lo adivinaron -los pequeños ninjas desaparecieron. Sasuke no me a dirigido la palabra desde hace mucho... solo cuando mencionó lo del gato.

-¿estas bien? -me pregunto Naruto que me observaba con curiosidad -estas algo... tensa

-no es nada -dije sonriendo -es solo que... estoy un poco nerviosa

-yo se que tu podrás -dijo este dándome una palmada en la espalda

-ese chico –escuche los susurros –parece ser más listo de lo que pretende serlo

-déjalos Neji –dijo la voz de una chica –enfoquémonos en la primera prueba, no en la competencia

-Para poder ganar –se escucha el cómo empujan un hombro –se debe saber a quién te estás enfrentando

-¡Neji! –gritó la chica, pero al parecer no logro hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El sonido de los pasos se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

-Hey tu –gritó el chico que hablaba hace rato, Sasuke junto con Naruto y Sakura voltearon, yo me limite a observar de reojo, y lo primero que me llamó la atención, fueron esos ojos blancos-¿Quién eres?

Se dirigía a Sasuke, era a él a quien se estaba refiriendo cuando hablaba con su compañera de equipo. Sasuke se limitó a fruncir el seño.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha -dijo este con suma seriedad

-Yo soy neji Hyuga, del clan Hyuga –dijo este serio –puedo notar que tienes cierta experiencia, me refiero más por lo de hace un momento, eso te puede tomar como un buen rival

-no entiendo de lo que hablas –dijo Sasuke cansado –pero ahora me tengo que ir

-espera –dije deteniéndolo –creo… que lo conozco

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, volteó a ver a Neji y luego a mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Neji observándome raro

-Me da igual si lo conoces –dijo Sasuke con sequedad –tenemos que irnos, el examen está a punto de empezar

-neji… neji, neji… -pensé en voz alta –yo te había visto en algún lado –dije pasando de largo la indicación de Sasuke

-¿enserio? –Me miro con burla –a mi me da igual donde te haya visto

Dijo éste y empezó a caminar y me empujo con su hombro

-quítate de en medio –dijo con burla –no estorbes

-oh oh –dijo Naruto alarmado

-¿lo hizo? –exclamo Sakura

-lo hizo… -afirmo Sasuke tapando su rostro con su mano

Me empecé a reír en voz baja y Neji me observó con nerviosismo.

-me… empujaste –sentía un aura negra alrededor de mi, y eso empezó a alarmar a los que estaban al rededor

-si, ¿y?

-je…je…jejejeje –mi risa sonaba forzada, pero luego me voltee a verlo con ojos de furia –nadie, absolutamente nadie me puede empujar

Apreté el puño y le di un golpe en la mejilla que él no pudo detener. Salió disparado a la pared y yo me troné los puños.

-no me provoques –dije con mi aura negra –aunque siento que te he visto antes, ¿sabes? Me da igual, disfruto mucho golpeando a gente que no conozco.

-maldita –se limpio la sangre que salió de su boca –perra

-y ahora me llamas perra… -estampe mi puño en su abdomen a una gran velocidad –ten cuidado con lo que dices

-¡Neji! –exclamo Ten Ten y se acerco a su compañero

-oh… Alex –una voz infantil y tierna me hablo desde un costado -¿Qué haces con él?

-Hinata… -se encontraba atrás de mi, con mirada alarmante y una mano tapando su boca yo solo me limité a poner los ojos como platos -¿Cómo supiste que yo soy…?

-ya todos lo saben –dijo con ternura –todos incluso Kiba

-y no te… ¿molesta?

-No –negó con la cabeza sonriente –para nada, eres mi amiga

-Gracias –dije sonriendo, luego ella se volteo a Neji que estaba molesto –aunque me gustaría saber quien empezó con el chisme

Dirigí una mirada asesina a Naruto. Quien empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-no lo recuerdas ¿o sí? –pregunto Hinata con ternura señalando a Neji.

-creo que si… pero no me acuerdo en donde -admití

-fue en mi sexto cumpleaños… había una fiesta y te había invitado…

Me concentré en el chico, observe con más detalle sus facciones y empecé a recordar.

* * *

-¡Hinata! –Grité ya que me había perdido por los pasillos de su casa -¡Hinata!

-¿buscas a Hinata-sama? –pregunto el niño de cabello café

-si –asentí -¿sabes donde esta?

-claro –dijo este asintiendo con la cabeza –está en el tejado

-gracias –corrí hacia las escaleras, pero luego pare y me voltee a verlo, estaba feliz hace un momento, pero luego se entristeció.

-Hey –exclame y él me observo -¿quieres jugar?

-Claro –sonrió y yo lo jale de la manga y empezamos a jugar.

* * *

-me agrado jugar –dijo Neji feliz –es divertido

-ven a jugar más seguido, mientras más haya mejor –dije para apoyarlo, el me sonrió y luego volteo a ver al cielo naranja

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó el chico

-Alex –dije sonriente -¿y tú?

-Neji –dijo este alegre –soy primo de Hinata

-me gustaría que jugáramos otro día –le dije para animarlo y el asintió aun más feliz

* * *

-Tú- exclame y me aleje del chico -Neji… tu…

-Aléjate –exclamo Neji alejando a Ten Ten

-tu… -dije con los ojos como platos –Neji… ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto éste extrañado y molesto

-No puede ser… -dije mirándolo de reojo –no puedo creer que seas tú Neji… después de tanto… te volviste…

-¿Quién eres? –repitió y luego me miró con más atención y agrandó los ojos –No…

Dio pasos atrás y se topó con la pared.

-No me digas que eres…

-Neji, quiero explicarlo –dije levantando el brazo para tocarlo, por lo menos para calmarlo

-¡NO! –Golpeó mi mano para alejarla –no te me acerques

-Tengo una explicación… yo…

-¡Cállate!

Me quede callada y observe a Neji medio golpeado.

-Solo cállate… no quiero oír otra palabra viniendo de ti

Iba a volver a estirar mi mano para por lo menos ayudarlo, pero no supe que hacer, y me limité a bajarla. Su mirada era como el de un felino enjaulado. Se sentía amenazado por mi presencia. Desde aquella vez que lo abandone, como a muchos otros más.

- Alex –Kakashi se encontraba en el pasillo, acompañado de Gay sensei –y ¿este alboroto?

Señaló todo el pasillo. Gay sensei parecía molesto al igual que mi sensei. Me limite a alejarme de Neji, quien con ayuda de Ten Ten y ese tal Rock Lee lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-Lo siento –me disculpe tanto con el sensei como con Neji, pero éste se limitó a irse de aquella parte del pasillo.

-Parece que tu alumna tiene espíritu –dijo Gay sensei dirigiéndose a Kakashi –pero le hace falta un poco de disciplina

Me pasó de largo y siguió a sus alumnos. Kakashi solo me miraba molesto.

-ven –ordenó Kakashi sensei sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-¿qué sucede Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Sakura, los chicos se acercaron pero Kakashi parecía que no quería hablar con ellos

-nada que a ustedes les importe –su voz era seca y firme –vayan al aula del examen. En un rato Alex los alcanza.

Los chicos se fueron tal como el sensei se los ordenó, aunque Sasuke era el único que lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, pero se limitó a irse sin decir nada.

-¿que sucede? –pregunté cuando note en sus ojos de que algo serio pasaba

-tenemos un problema -dijo Kakashi -no te dejaran entrar

-¿que? -lo mire atónita -¿cómo que no me dejaran entrar?

-solo se permiten comúnmente 3... No 4 integrantes

Puse los ojos como platos ¿como se supone que hare el examen si no puedo entrar con mi equipo?

-la única manera sería... que los dejaras impresionados -dijo Kakashi sudando -es la única forma

-dios... -baje la cabeza. Necesitaba crear un plan para hacer ese examen... pero ¿cómo?

-tengo una idea -dije en voz baja -creo que funcionara...

-No podemos arriesgarnos tanto Alex –dijo Kakashi posando ambas manos en sus caderas –solo espero que no estés pensando en una locura

-no es una locura –le sonreí –pero es peor que algo alocado

Sali corriendo en dirección al aula para el examen. Y solo escuche el suspiro de Kakashi, e inconscientemente entré en sus pensamientos

"Solo espero que no nos corran por tu culpa"

* * *

-¿equipo? -pregunto el señor de la guardia y yo señale a unos gennin de la hoja que estaban en la esquina hablando con su sensei

-me adelantare un poco, ellos están en eso mientras

-pasa -dijo el hombre y yo entre como si nada. Me senté y luego observe a Sasuke a un asiento frente a mí. Sakura y Naruto estaban en el otro extremo.

-atención -dijo el hombre del paliacate en la cabeza -mi nombre es Hibiky, así que presten atención. Se les ara 10 preguntas, la ultima es sorpresa, esa no vendrá en su examen escrito. Así que quiero que se pongan listos ¿entienden?

-Hibiky -dije entre dientes, el me había enseñado varios secretos para interrogar a la gente. Me los enseño en esos cinco años de prisión en la mansión Hokague... creo que fue algo útil después de todo, yo sé como manipula.

"Con que ahí estas" pensó Hibiki viéndome "¿qué tan buena eres para encontrar información?"

Quizás luego nos daremos cuenta. Sensei.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23. EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO

Observe a Ten ten que realizaba el examen con trampas. Empecé a notar que todo mundo estaba copiando. Esto no era un examen normal, esto es un examen para ver a los mejores que tengan la posibilidad de obtener información.

-tu puedes Naruto -dije en voz baja mientras lo veía jalarse de los pelos -tu puedes

-a ver... -dijo Sasuke pensativo -¿qué haré?

-¿qué haée yo mientras? -mire al techo, cerré los ojos y luego observe todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Saque el lapiz y empecé a escribir lo más rápido que pude.

"al parecer Alex encontró la forma de conseguir las respuestas" pensó Hibicky "me gustaría ver como lo hace"

"no puedo, no puedo" pensó Naruto frustrado "reprobare... por mi culpa reprobaremos"

"a ver matada" pensó Ino observando a Sakura "veamos qué es lo que tienes" Observe detalladamente el como ella hizo su Jutsu favorito para meterse en el cuerpo de la otra persona.

Perfecto. Ahora hasta a los de mi equipo le copian.

* * *

Pasaron 40 min. y vi que ya habían sacado a muchos. Me sentí bien de que Hibicky no me hubiera sacado. Pero yo tengo un truco bajo la manga, y creo que él quiere verla.

-me disculpan -dijo kánguro -tengo que ir al baño

"Naruto..."

-¿Eh? -dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza

"¡Naruto!"

-¿qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿q-que?

"deja de voltear a ver a tus costados" le dije en la mente y él se tensó "escucha Naruto. Quiero que vayas al baño"

-¿p-por qué?

"solo hazlo" dije pero luego suspire y le seguí hablando telepáticamente "vez el tipo que esta a lado de la puerta ¿no? bueno, el tiene las respuestas. Es una de las marionetas de Kénguro, solo cópialas, pero has como si nada, que no lo noten"

-bien -dijo este y levanto la mano

-¿sí?

-también necesito ir al baño -dijo Naruto con ambas manos en su parte sensible -es urgente

-espera a que él otro chico regrese

"perfecto" le dije en la mente "solo espéralo, kánguro se lo llevo, así que creo que Hibicky quiere ver si te das cuenta"

-está bien -dijo Naruto más tranquilo

-Naruto... -hablo hinata que lo había estado escuchando todo el tiempo -¿te sientes bien?

-eh, ¿qué? este... si estoy bien -dijo Naruto un poco nervioso -¿por qué?

-te escuche... hablar solo

-¿eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? claro que no Hinata -dijo este con una sonrisa -¿cómo crees? No estoy tan loco para hablar solo, la loca eres tú

-p-pero yo... -dijo Hinata nerviosa, pero luego termino callándose -¿quieres que te ayude con las respuestas?

Hinata le enseño el examen pero Naruto se lo retiro.

-no, gracias Hinata -dijo este sonriente -tengo que saberlas con mis propios méritos

-uy, ya, en verdad ya no me aguantaba -dijo Kénguro de payaso regresando un rato después.

-¿que no ibas a ir chico? -pregunto Hibicky señalando a Naruto

-no, gracias –dijo éste forzando una sonrisa –ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir

"¿Que estás haciendo?" lo regañé

"lo que tengo que hacer para pasar este examen en limpio"

"pero... eso no es... Ashhh ¡Naruto!"

-está bien -dijo Hibicky volteando hacia la ventana -bien, ya es hora para la decima pregunta. Levanten la mano, los chicos que no creen poder pasarla, y no se preocupen, podrán intentarlo el proximo año.

-Yo -dijo un chico levantando la mano -perdónenme chicos... pero no puedo

-Yo también

-Y yo...

Muchos empezaron a irse, pero cuando ya nadie se levantó Hibicky continuo.

-bien, los últimos que se quedaron tendrá que arriesgarse de pasar o de reprobar y quedarse como genins toda su miserable vida -dijo Hibicky intimidándolos -ahora, tienen otra oportunidad. Levanten la mano los que creen que no podrán.

Naruto empezó a levantar la mano, dudoso. Pero al instante Naruto la estampo en el escritorio.

-¡No me iré! ¡No me importa cuál sea la última pregunta! ¡Yo la pasare! ¡Tengo una meta! ¡Un sueño! ¡Y no desperdiciare mi vida por no contestar una estúpida pregunta! ¡Adelante, dígame, la contestare correctamente! ¡Pero no me rendiré!

-Naruto... -dijo Hinata impresionada. En ese momento, todos los chicos presentes se armaron de valor.

-bien -dijo Hibicky riendo -¡todos ustedes par de inútiles sabandijas! –Hace una pausa –¡Han aprobado!

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Naruto conmocionado

-p-pero, ¿qué hay de la decima pregunta? -dijo Sakura incrédula

-No hay decima pregunta -dijo Hibicky riendo entre dientes -solo consistía en que ustedes tomaran fuerzas para aprobar este examen. Era una prueba para conseguir información, pero también para tomar la decisión de seguir en su misión o no. También de eso consiste ser un ninja.

-Entonces ¿todo acabó? -pregunto Sasuke

-Todo acabó -aclaro hibicky -así que Alex, ya puedes salir

-¡qué bien! -dije levantandome del asiento y luego mi clon desapareció.

-¿Qué? -exclamo Ten ten que estaba a lado de mi clon.

-Aquí estoy -dije deshaciendo el jutsu de sustitución en el que había tomado la forma de un profesor -¿cómo supiste Hibicky?

-me había dicho un pajarito por ahí que encontraron a uno de los asistentes que serían los que checarían a los chicos de los exámenes. Que fue raptado y escondido en una estantería, y que alguien entró en su lugar -dijo este serio -jamás pensé que irías tan lejos Alex

-es mi trabajo -dije encogiéndome de hombros -tú me enseñaste ese truco

-si, pero te falto esconder mejor el cuerpo -dijo Hibicky intentando ocultar una sonrisa

-si lo escondía mejor, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado muerto

-bueno, da igual, pero aun así aprobaste así que para que te preocupas -dijo Hibicky con ironía y luego se dirigió a la clase -ahora chicos los felicito por haber...

Un estruendo que vino de la ventana nos hizo reaccionar. Kunais se estamparon al suelo y al techo y luego de ahí una mujer de cabello morado estaba parada en el suelo.

-¡A ver, gusanos! -grito Anko sonriente -ya que ustedes pasaron la primera etapa, veamos cómo les ira con la segunda. La de supervivencia.

-todavía no acababa Anko... -dijo Hibicky molesto

-Uy, perdona... ¿te moleste calvito? -dijo Anko con burla y luego se volteo a vernos -quiero que se presenten en la entrada al bosque de la muerte. Ahí será la siguiente etapa de su examen, así que no lleguen tarde.

-Anko... -dije en susurros, creo que me escucho por que se me quedo viendo, pero no hizo ningún gesto. Solo me vio por unos instantes y luego desvió la mirada.

-sean puntuales, ¿entienden? -dijo más seria -si no, se las verán conmigo, liendres.

-buena suerte -dijo Hibicky y ambos senseis salieron de la clase

* * *

Estabamos caminando por el pasillo, escuchando los gritos de Naruto.

-¡Sí! -gritó de emoción Naruto -Si, si, si

-ya cállate -dijo Sakura exasperada -me hartas...

-déjalo -dije apoyando a Naruto -le costó trabajo, fue mucha presión

-Hmm es verdad -dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-para un tonto como él, debió de costarle trabajo

-¿Que dijiste? -lo miro Naruto con enojo. En ese momento no pude evitar reírme. Sasuke al igual que Naruto y Sakura se me quedaron viendo raro, pero era una sensación maravillosa.

-Hay... ustedes, nunca cambiaran ¿verdad? -dije con una sonrisa. Los cuatro estábamos felices, aunque trataban de no demostrarlo mucho en mi presencia.

He perdido toda la confianza de ellos, bueno, en realidad solo la de Sasuke. Naruto ya me ha tenido más confianza, y respecto a Sakura… nunca le he caído bien.

Pero el que más me preocupa es este de Sasuke.

Ya que una vez que estemos en la siguiente prueba. Muchas cosas van a cambiar.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24. LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO SABER

Kakashi me mandó a hablar, diciéndome que el Hokague deseaba verme. Lo seguí todo el camino, hacia mucho que no había vuelto a ver a mi padre adoptivo.

Una vez que puse el pie en su despachó, me observo con cara seria. Y me explicó la situación.

-p-pero, ¡tengo que apoyarlos! –grite golpeando con ambas manos la mesa del Hokague

-ayudaras más si no les resuelves la vida -dijo Kakashi razonable -ahora ponte en el papel de un ninja de apoyo

-maldición... -cruce de brazos

-eres alguien especial -dijo el Hokague tratando de tranquilizarme -y varios no deben de saberlo... puedes ser un arma, lo entiendes ¿no?

-lo sé -dije desviando la mirada molesta –pero exageran, ¿Por qué no puedo pelear?

-si puedes –contradijo Kakashi –pero no puedes demostrar toda tu fuerza. Serias un blanco entonces, y pondrías en peligro a tus camaradas.

-entiendo… -dije suspirando –bueno, entonces me adelantare con ellos.

Me aleje de ahí. Kakashi al igual que el Hokague estaban preocupados, ya me había planteado de lo que estábamos discutiendo. Pero si es por el bien de Sasuke, Naruto, o Sakura, enseñaría toda mi fuerza. Ya que ellos son muy importantes… sin importar como se comporten conmigo.

-¡Yeah! Pasaremos –dijo convencido Rock Lee

-Cálmate Lee –dijo Ten Ten preocupada –eres un poco molesto

Hace poco en el examen escrito nos los habíamos topado. Recuerdo como fue…

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Neji haciéndome volver a la realidad

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte confundida -¿Por qué te volviste así?

-¿Te atreves a preguntarme por qué? –dijo Neji impresionado –no lo puedo creer… así que no lo sabes

-No –negué, y el dejo esa sonrisa maliciosa para convertirla en una seria

-Tu no estuviste ahí… -dijo el enojado –no estuviste

-¿yo no estuve en donde? ¿Dequé hablas?

-te fuiste y me dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre –dijo arrugando la frente –me mentiste

-sucedieron muchas cosas Neji… -dije como escusa –demasiadas, que no te imaginas

-no sabes lo mucho que sufrí… sin amistades, sin nadie que me quiera o me apoye… que todos estén contra mi…

-Neji yo…

-Cállate –exclamó y yo le hice caso –no quiero que hables

Neji me miró con furia y rencor…. Se veía el odio en su corazón, ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió?

-Mi odio es tan puro… que lo fui guardando poco a poco… y ahora, tu serás uno de ellos, quienes recibirán todo su poder. Alex, tómalo como amenaza de que no te perdonare… Nunca.

"Neji…" empecé a recordar esa sonrisa que siempre tenía puesta "¿Qué te paso?"

-Alex –era Sasuke, apareció de la nada a un costado mío. Me observaba detalladamente, y de paso, escaneó a Neji –tenemos que ir por nuestros pergaminos

-¿no pueden ir ustedes tres? –pregunte irritada de que me interrumpiera

-No –negó el chico con indiferencia –y me da igual que estés ocupada, tenemos que ir todos los integrantes del equipo, y cuando se dice todos, son "TODOS"

-suenas como Kakashi –lo pase de largo dejando a Neji parado observando el cómo me alejaba y lo mismo hizo Sasuke, pero sentí que en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Le divierte hacerme enojar? o ¿quizás le divierte el interrumpirme una conversación con otro chico?

* * *

-Ahora, ya que todos tienen sus papeles, quiero que escuchen con atención –dijo Anko señalando los papeles –se les entregaran unos pergaminos. Ustedes son 34 equipos, la mitad se le dará un pergamino del cielo, y a la otra mitad se le dará el pergamino de la tierra. Pónganse listos, porque tienen que llegar a la torre con ambos pergaminos cada equipo. Y que no haya lesiones. Ah, regla. No deben de abrirlos por nada del mundo… o serán descalificados. Ya que cada pergamino contiene una muy valiosa información. Cuídenlos bien.

-Pero entonces, ¿tendremos que robarlo? -pregunto Naruto

-exacto idiota –dijo Anko –es lo que acabo de decir, ¿tengo que repetirlo?

-¡No me llame idiota! –exclamo Naruto pero Anko se molestó y le lanzo un kunai, yo me atravesé y alcance a detenerlo justo en el momento en que rozo su mejilla, provocando que me sangrara la palma por la fuerza aplicada para detenerlo.

-Basta –dije seria apretando el kunai con fuerza –deja de ser así Anko

-oh, Alex –exclamo Anko fingiendo que le agradaba verme –pero que sorpresa, dos insectos juntos, vaya que si son un gran equipo.

-déjanos –dije seria, y Anko sonrió

-solo estoy jugando un poco –Anko apareció detrás de mí con un kunai colgando en mí yugular y con su otra mano obligo que soltara el kunai que había atrapado, provocando que callera al suelo –sea mi manera de divertirme, lo entiendes ¿no? Tú ya me conoces… ¿verdad?

-se te cayó esto –dijo un ninja sosteniendo el kunai con la lengua

-gracias, ninja de la hierba –dijo Anko sonriendo, y luego me soltó –bueno muchachos, a cada los chicos que ya se le han dado un pergamino, vayan a sus puertas asignadas, los que no, vayan con los asesores para que les den uno. Tengan cuidado y suerte.

-maldita… -dije en susurros ya dándome la vuelta –Anko… sigues guardándome rencor

-claro que no –dijo ella apareciendo detrás de mi –es solo que aun me sorprende que alguien como tu sea tan egoísta

-no fui egoísta –dije a regañadientes

-¿vivir eternamente no es egoísta?

-no puedo evitarlo –dije encogiéndome de hombros –la inmortalidad es parte de mi

-eso explica el por qué te digo que eres así –dijo ésta cruzando de brazos –hay Alex… yo solo te digo lo que pienso

-tú piensas que te he mentido todo el tiempo… pero no fue así

-tú me dijiste mentiras –dijo más seria –yo era tu amiga y compañera de equipo ambu… yo era tu mejor amiga, pero me mentiste, sobre ti y sobre quien eras

-fue por tu bien

-ah, ahora me sales con que "fue por mi bien" –se señaló a si misma -¿acaso también fue por el bien de ese chico del clan Hyuga? ¿También a él le mentiste Alex? ¿Le mientes a todos tus amigos? ¿también le mentiste a tu equipo de quien eras?

-yo… -exclame pero ella me tapo la boca con un dedo

-no tienes por qué responderlo, ya lo sé –dijo ella sonriente –pero es algo muy egoísta

-no quería… herir a nadie –dije bajando la mirada –yo quería ayudar…

-mintiendo no llegaras a nada –dijo y luego se empezó a alejar –recuérdalo Alex, las mentiras solo dañan a la gente

Sentí una ráfaga de viento. Observé el sol iluminando todo a su paso, y calentando la tierra. Me acerque arrastrando los pies a una gigantesca roca, donde Sasuke se limitaba a observarme.

-me he dado cuenta, que te encanta el espionaje a tus compañeros de equipo –dije con ambas manos en las caderas

-a los de mi equipo no –se levantó de un salto –de ti

Me sonroje sin pensarlo, su mirada estaba más que fija en mi y sus ojos eran muy profundos.

-aun no puedo creer, que sigas provocándome ese efecto después de todas esas mentiras –negó con la cabeza –es algo que no puedo lograr entender

-y ¿por eso me interrumpes mis platicas con hombres? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja –¿sientes celos todo el tiempo?

-podría decirse –tenía sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, camina hacia mi hasta quedar a un costado mío, viendo hacia otra dirección –pero eso no quiere decir que haya hecho las paces contigo

-y ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

El me observa de reojo, con suma seriedad.

-eso, solo lo puedes saber tu

Fue todo lo que dijo, y se fue en silencio. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Dejándome con la duda. Otra vez.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25. PLAN "B"

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Anko cree que soy una mentirosa, Neji cree que soy una traidora. Sasuke también cree en lo mismo que Anko… pero con él es diferente… con el pasaron muchas cosas… y fueron con mi otra Alex… él no lo sabe, si él lo supiera sería distinto… pero Anko si lo sabe, ella estuvo ahí cuando yo sufrí mi transformación. Ella confía que hago esto por que tengo una muy buena explicación… y la tengo, pero… no es algo que se crea tan fácilmente.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto Hinata curiosa como siempre, mientras me veía sentada bajo un árbol

-si –dije suspirando –es solo que estoy algo estresada

-¿sucedió algo? –se acercó y se sentó junto a mi –puedes decírmelo

-Hinata… -empecé a dudar si preguntar o no –¿no te sientes traicionada por mi?

-¿Por qué debería?

-es que yo… les mentí a todos, no les dije la verdad, yo… soy una mentirosa

-pero mentiste por el bien de todos –dijo ella comprensiva –quizás… mentiste porque temías algo, no sé que es, pero espero que lo hayas hecho por alguna buena razón. Eres mi amiga y tus asuntos, son tuyos, no tengo por qué entrometerme, asi que lo único que me queda por decir… es que yo confió en ti.

-Hinata –la abrace y ella lo hizo también –gracias…

-No hay de que… -dijo en susurro –No hay de que…

* * *

-Ya es hora –dijo Sasuke viendo hacia la entrada del bosque de la muerte.

Las puertas se estaban abriendo, no sabíamos lo que nos íbamos a topar ahí adentro. Pero esperemos que nos vaya a ir bien. Aun que sea que salgamos vivos de ahí.

-Ya –grito Naruto y nos entramos en el bosque. Saltamos por las ramas de los arboles, entonces fue cuando recordé que ahí adentro nos toparíamos con varias clases de criaturas, tendríamos que defendernos, tendríamos que cuidarnos las espaldas. Todo aquí se debe al trabajo de equipo. Y no debo de distraerme para nada.

-tengo ganas de ir al baño –exclamo Naruto mientras se bajaba los pantalones

-¡Idiota! –lo golpeo Sakura -¡vete a hacer del baño en un arbusto! ¡puerco!

-Sakura-chan…

-¡ahora!

Naruto se había ido al baño o bueno… a un arbusto, y luego Sakura se cruzo de brazos para tranquilizarse.

-deberías de ser menos dura –le dije a mi compañera, pero Sakura me vio con ojos de querer golpearme –solo decía…

-oigan, ya acabe –dijo Naruto saliendo de los arbustos, pero sasuke me volteo a ver y yo asentí. Le lanzamos Kunais y este las esquivo.

-P-Pero ¿Qué hacen? ¡Soy yo!

-¿Qué estan haciendo? –pregunto Sakura volteándonos a ver

-El estuche de armas de Naruto, siempre lo lleva en su pierna derecha –señalo Sasuke –y ahora está en la izquierda

-Claro que no, yo soy Naruto

-¿y que hay de la cicatriz en la mejilla? –pregunte y este Naruto quedo petrificado –antes de entrar Naruto tenía una cicatriz

-Je, me atraparon –exclamo el impostor y luego adopto su verdadera forma –muy bien, ahora solo necesito su pergamino.

-no tan rápido –dije ya en su espalda, le lance una patada y lo saque volando. Sasuke saltó y le dio otra en las costillas. Le lance kunais en los costados y lo hirieron profundamente

-demonios… -exclamo y salió corriendo. Escuche la voz de alguien familiar, viniendo de los arbustos, e inmediatamente supe quien era.

-hay Naruto –dije sacándolo de los arbustos amarrado –eres un idiota

-Maldito… -dijo Naruto mientras le quitaba la soga –lo matare

-venia solo –dijo Sasuke -¿Dónde estarán los otros?

-no lo se –dije encogiéndome de hombros –no los siento

-¿puedes sentirlos? –pregunto Sasuke extrañado

-recuerda que también soy un ninja sensorial –dije mientras tocaba con mis manos la tierra –recuerda que te lo había enseñado sasuke

-Bueno, eso no importa –dijo sentándose en el suelo –lo que pasa es que necesitamos una contraseña

-Agg odio las contraseñas –dijo Naruto

-es algo larga –admitió Sasuke –y es "Un ninja espera que llegue el momento indicado cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas ya son olvidadas en la inquietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja"

-ok, listo, ya lo tengo –dijo Sakura

-yo también –dije mientras observaba a mi alrededor

-amm ¿puedes repetirla?

-no, se supone que ya debiste aprendértela Naruto

-ahh… bueno, vale, lo tengo…

-ahora regreso –dije mientras me levante y me dirigi al sur

-¿adonde iras? –pregunto Sasuke

-voy por algo de comer –dije volteándome a verle –necesitare también plantas medicinales por si sucede algo

* * *

Me había adentrado mucho al bosque. Pero luego escuche unas exclamaciones de sufrimiento. Seguí el ruido y vi a Gara haciendo su jutsu ataúd de arena. Vi como los mato. Lo vi perfectamente. Gara se volteo a verme. Sus ojos no tenían sentimiento. Parecían vacios, era como si no me vieran a mí, si no atreves. Daba miedo…

-Gara… -dijo Kánguro, pero Gara se encamino hacia mí, luego voltee a los arbustos y vi a Kiba, Hinata y a Shino escondidos ahí abajo. Luego yo lo mire con terror. Tenia ganas de ir a protegerlos, pero estaba segura que si me acercaba me atacaría… justo en ese momento… Gara parecía un animal.

-Déjalos Gara –dijo Temari –no valen la pena

Gara se quedo un momento en silencio y luego se volteo a sus hermanos

-vámonos

-Gracias al cielo –dijo Kiba exhausto –estuvo cerca

-bastante –dijo Shino –pudimos morir

-si…

-su mirada –dije con la vista gacha –era… fría…

-¿Qué habrán estado haciendo? –pregunte para mi, ninguno sabia a que me refería exactamente, pero creo que lo captaron.

-No lo sé… -dijo Hinata algo triste, pero luego escuche un grito proviniendo del este

-¿Sakura? –Agrande los ojos y Salí disparada de ahí -¡Sakura!

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! –grito Sakura y vi como un hombre empezaba a desaparecer en un árbol, ese sonido… ese siseo… lo reconocería en cualquier parte

-Adiosito… Alex

-No… -agrande los ojos y luego vi al tronco donde estaba Sakura

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! ¡Despierten!

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte observando los cuerpos de ambos chicos

-no lo sé, solo sé que ese hombre… él le hizo esto a Sasuke, y Naruto… no se que le sucedió

-llevémoslos a un refugio –tome a Sasuke en mi hombro –ayúdame a bajar a Naruto

-bien –asintió ella y corrimos hacia un refugio que se encontraba de bajo de un árbol

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte, pero Sakura no quería responder

-el lo mordió –dijo ella pálida –dijo que algo de su poder… que quería algo. Antes era el pergamino. Luego era Sasuke, Naruto quiso protegerlo pero…

-Ya Sakura –dije mientras la abrazaba –saldrá todo bien

-no pude hacer nada –dijo ella lamentándose –no puedo, soy una inútil

-no lo eres –la abrace aun más fuerte –lo que podemos hacer mientras… es curarlos, y poner trampas mientras se mejoran

-¿tu crees?

-si –dije sonriendo –tú pon las trampas, yo mientras los estaré curando ¿vale?

* * *

Empecé a curarlos con agua, bajándoles la temperatura. Pero a sasuke… esa energía obscura… es imposible de manejar. No soy muy buena en eso, pero es casi imposible…

-tengo que buscar más plantas –dije levantándome, mientras sakura me observaba algo nerviosa –mientras has guardia

-e-esta bien…

-te lo dejo en tus manos… Sakura

* * *

Estaba muy adentrada al bosque. En una parte rodeada de todo tipo de plantas medicinales, era un punto donde nadie podía pasar por el peligro de tocar con hiedras venenosas.

Sentí una fuerte cantidad de chakra, un gran poder, me voltee hacia lo alto de un árbol y pegado a este, se encontraba Orochimaru con el rostro de la misma mujer de antes. La chica que le había dado a Anko el kunai que se me había caído.

-vaya, vaya –dijo lamiendo su labio superior –vaya sorpresa verte aquí, Alex y sin… ningún cambio

Lo observe con suma seriedad. Él decidió bajar de un salto, viéndome de arriba abajo, con una media sonrisa.

-y ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza –al parecer te has vuelto muy cercana a Sasuke, e imaginar que usarías a tu clon para meterte dentro de ella quitándote muchos años de más, y así… usarlo

-todo fue planeado –dije con frialdad –era la segunda opción si de casualidad tu plan para dominar el cuerpo de Itachi fracasaba

-y así fue –dijo haciendo una mueca –una verdadera lástima, su poder era tan fabuloso…

-Sasuke era mi plan b –dije sonriéndole –era la segunda opción de un cuerpo

-y está funcionando –dijo con una sonrisa –me alegra que sea así, aunque es una pena, tener que conformarme con tan poco, teniendo tu poder tan delicioso y tan cerca…

Me acarició una mejilla, el cual me dio cierto escalofrio y asco.

-Por tu aparición repentina con mi equipo en mi ausencia, me da la sospecha de que ya has iniciado su primera etapa–dije tratando de volver en sí –la mordida y el proceso de la transformación va en segunda, me debo imaginar de que debe de estar sufriendo

-Siempre es muy dura –dijo este sin mucho interés –mis únicas sobrevivientes han sido mujeres, tu y Anko, y es una lástima el que haya tenido que desperdiciarlo en una mujer que no quería que yo la poseyera

-y es una lástima que tu no puedas poseerme –dije sin pensarlo, provocando un cierto remordimiento en el sannin.

-puede ser –dijo este sonriéndome de una manera no muy abrazadora –pero puedes darme poder

Saltó hacia uno de los arboles, alejándose de mí.

-Sigue con el plan –dijo saboreando esas palabras –Sasuke tiene que llegar a mis manos

-si, sensei –dije dando una reverencia

-y por cierto –río entre dientes –espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho con él, porque sabes lo que le espera

Observe sus ojos de serpiente que no titubeaban, hablaban enserio, yo simplemente me limite a asentir, y Orochimaru desapareció.

Aun sintiendo que sus ojos me siguen observando.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26. Solo tú sabes

-¡Sasuke! -grito Sakura, tire las plantas dejando aquel lugar desolado donde hace un momento habia hablado con Orochimaru, pero cuando llegue ahí estaba Rock Lee. Estaba defendiendo a Sakura de ninjas del sonido. Pero terminó herido.

-Lee... -susurro Sakura

-no te preocupes Sakura -dijo Lee tirado en el suelo -todo estará bien

-¡oigan! -grito Neji desde lo alto de un ramo -¿que están haciendo?

-Neji... -susurro Cejotas -no tienes por qué estar aquí, váyanse

-¿quien le hizo eso? -pregunto Neji con severidad -¡Nadie le hace eso a mis compañeros!

Neji dejo sacar su byakugan. Ten ten estaba algo preocupada. Me acerque a Sakura para ver que tan buen estado estaba. Pero... su cabello... estaba destrozado.

-estoy bien -dijo Sakura sin dejar que me acercara para cargarla -no te preocupes

Pero una luz negra empezó a salir de varias direcciones. Empecé a escuchar a alguien levantándose. Voltee a ver y vi a Sasuke caminar hacia donde estábamos.

-Sakura... -dijo Sasuke como un espectro -¿quién te hizo esto?

-¡Fui yo! ¿Por qué? -dijo uno de los ninjas que la atacaron. Sasuke lo miro con sus ojos negros, pero en su cuello le habían crecido marcas negras. Luego este corrió demasiado rápido y sostuvo ambos brazos del ninja.

-¿con que tú fuiste, eh? -dijo Sasuke divertido -veamos que se siente romperte los brazos

El chico empezó a agonizar, yo no sabía qué hacer, al igual que todos, nadie lo sabía.

-¡Sasuke! -grite y corrí hacia él, lo tome del hombro e intente separarlo del chico, pero con un solo brazo hizo que saliera disparada contra un árbol.

-Sasuke... –dije con voz quebrada y este seguía rompiéndole los brazos hasta que tronaron, y en ese momento escuche, el peor lamento de mi vida.

-¡Sasuke! -grito Sakura y lo abrazó -Sasuke, detente... por favor... mira lo que haces... mira lo que nos haces...

Sasuke se volteó a ver al chico y luego a mí, agrandó los ojos y soltó los brazos del ninja. Calló de rodillas y quedo mirando el suelo asustado.

-¿q-que he hecho? -fue lo que dijo. Yo me le quede mirando como un monstruo. Eso fue lo que vi, no era Sasuke, lo que vi ahí era un monstruo.

-Alex... -susurró Sasuke y se me quiso acercar pero yo me arrastre lejos de él -Alex...

-¡Aléjate! -le grité -aléjate... por favor, solo aléjate

Neji bajó de aquel árbol junto con Ten ten y recogió a Rock Lee, mientras Sakura intentaba ser de apoyo para Sasuke, pero él no podía evitar verme. Estaba asustado, confundido, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo peor de todo, es que él no podía creer que me hizo daño. Tiene miedo... lo puedo sentir, siento su miedo... a que yo no lo pueda perdonar.

-Alex... -susurró -perdóname

-el perdón se gana -dije mientras lo observaba –y eso, solo lo puedes saber tu

Sasuke ahogó un jadeo de tristeza y sorpresa, estaba destrozado. Ten ten se paró junto a mí y me ayudo a levantarme. Después de eso, me fui con Naruto, ya que él es la única persona que necesita ayuda ahora.

-mi pansa... -dijo Naruto mientras le gruñía -tengo hambre... quiero ramen

- hay Naruto... tu sabes cómo animarme

-tengo hambre... quiero ramen de iyiraku por favor, tengo muchísima hambre…

-¿estarás bien? –la pregunta la hizo Neji, a él le valía a mis compañeros, preguntaba por mi seguridad

-no tuve lesiones –dije sonriendo para mi –estaré bien, adelántense ustedes

Neji no dijo palabra alguna, y junto con su equipo se fue.

* * *

-¡¿Eh?! -grito Naruto -¿c-como que ya pasaron cinco días?

-si -asentí -es hora de que te levantes y ayudes a Sasuke a conseguir comida

-¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-estuve tratando de curarte y aparte... han sucedido muchas cosas –lo miro de reojo –necesito un descanso

-entiendo... -dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha -está bien, pero me harás una muy buena comida ¿eh?

-claro -dije sonriente -claro...

Observe a lo lejos el cómo Sasuke atrapaba pescados. Voltea hacia mi dirección, pero me limito a desviar la mirada. No es que disfrutara mucho castigarlo. Pero no es que tampoco disfrutara volviéndolo mi amigo, o más que eso sabiendo lo que planeo para él.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27. MIS PUPILOS

-No puedo -dije enojada

-por favor, esta destrozado -dijo sakura exigiendo -necesita que lo perdones

-pues que se aguante -dije aun más enojada -no debió hacer eso

-no estaba consiente... estaba…

-¿drogado? yo lo vi en buen estado

-pero viste su marca ¿no? -Sakura bajó la voz -eso lo afectó

-yo sé que eso no afecta en nada -dije levantando la barbilla

-¿por qué lo dices?

Me levante del suelo y me encamine hacia donde estaban los chicos

-no te lo diré

-Hola chicos -dijo Kabuto desde otro árbol -veo que están algo atrasados

-¡Hola Kabuto! -saludó Naruto corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, y Sasuke pisándole los talones.

Kabuto finge una sonrisa, y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí. Conozco esa mirada desde siempre. Incluso cuando intenta penetrarme con ella.

-Hola Kabuto -lo salude fingiendo una sonrisa -parece que te has separado de tu grupo

-ellos ya están allá -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -yo solo vine para checar el área

-Que bien –no te creo

-¿Se conocen? -´preguntó Sasuke serio

-Es posible –dijo Kabuto sonriéndole –nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, hace ¿Cuánto Alex? ¿Cinco años?

Lo taladro con la mirada. Mientras Kabuto intentaba ocultar una media sonrisa

-también, si quieren –se encogió de hombros, tratando de no tocar mucho el tema –los puedo ayudar a pasar por el bosque

-Podemos pasar el área sin problemas –Sasuke parecía desconfiado -no necesitamos ayuda

-oh, créanme la necesitaran -dijo Kabuto señalando hacia el oeste -hay muchos ninjas por ese lado y les apuesto de que han discutido en ir por ahí porque es la ruta más segura

-Es verdad -dije en voz alta -desde aquí los puedo sentir

-hagan le caso a su compañera -me señalo como una principiante -ella sabe lo que hace

Maldito... rechine mis dientes y por su culpa me empezaran a doler.

* * *

-JA, quien lo diría, donde nos dirigíamos nos fue peor -varios clones del anterior ninja que nos atacó al empezar el segundo examen estaban enfrente nuestro. No había salida. -¿me encargo yo o...?

-Nada de que tú te encargas -me interrumpió Naruto -este es mío

-Naruto... -agrande los ojos, en verdad estaba entusiasmado -bien

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

-Como mínimo –hice poses para el mismo jutsu –dejame ayudarte

Aparecieron clones de sombre míos. Ayudando a los de Naruto. Los demás estaban a salvo, eso es lo que cuenta. Pero el problema no empezó ahí hasta que algo en mi cuello me empezó a quemar.

-Te tenemos acorralado -dijo el ninja con sus pocos clones mientras los "clones" de todo el equipo desaparecían.

-¿Seguro? -el ninja volteo a vernos, estábamos al otro extremo de la pelea, aislados

-¿cómo...?

-Naruto se encargó del trabajo sucio -dije indiferente -hizo clones nuestros

-No... Puede ser

-¿Se encargan ustedes o me encargo yo? –pregunte observando fijamente a Kabuto que a mi punto de vista parecía indiferente

-Oh, no –dijo Naruto sacando un kunai enseñando los dientes al otro ninja –todo aquí, será parejo

Y nos abalanzamos contra ellos sin piedad alguna.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto Sakura al ver ambos pergaminos

-pues a abrirlo -dije viéndolos -bueno ¿quién es el valiente?

Sasuke y Naruto abrieron el pergamino poco a poco, hasta que Sasuke los aventó y saltó junto con Naruto, ya que alguien había sido invocado.

-Bueno, al parecer lo lograron

-¡¿Iruka-sensei?! -grito Naruto emocionado

-si... este... yo personalmente quería ver como ustedes... lograban pasar la prueba

-Sensei -hable y él se me quedo viendo -esta sonrojado

-P-Pe-Pero ¿qué? N-No... ¡No lo estoy!

-sí, sí lo está -dije molestándolo

-Ahí ¡sigues igual de fastidiosa y les diré que te expulsen de la prueba Alexandra!

Me reí de lo que antes nunca lo había hecho.

-es Alejandra

-¡lo que sea! -dijo este y luego se calmó -necesito que ya vayan a la siguiente fase. Síganme.

* * *

-Ustedes fueron los únicos de 250 ninjas que lograron pasar -dijo el hokague, el cual estaba parado en medio del lugar junto con los demás inspectores de las pruebas. Mientras todos nuestros equipos estaban conformados por varias filas -ustedes son el nuevo futuro de cada aldea. Y les deseo una muy buena suerte

-a ver... -dijo un hombre con una hierba en la boca -los que no se crean capacitados para continuar un paso al frente

"¿Piensas abandonar?" dije en la cabeza de Kabuto y este sonrió

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"pensé que te quedarías" dije riéndome mentalmente "bueno... aun que seas el favorito de Orochimaru, siempre quedaras en segundo lugar"

"no me retes" dijo éste como respuesta "no querrás verme como soy ahora"

"sigo pensando que eres débil" dije siseando en su cabeza "siempre lo has sido ¿o no?"

-Nadie ¿seguros? -dijo por última vez el inspector de esta fase -está bien, entonces en unos momentos diremos quienes serán los primeros

La ruleta en la pared estaba girando rápidamente. Hasta que al final dio los primeros nombres.

-Kabuto Yakushi y Alex de la aldea de la hoja

Orochimaru observaba con atención la pantalla donde se habían mostrados los primeros participantes, y tuve la oportunidad de escuchar su mente.

"Vaya, mis pupilos favoritos"

"que oportuno" pensó Kabuto con una media sonrisa

Mire la ruleta y entonces deslumbro en mi rostro una gran sonrisa

"Perfecto"


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28. Un débil con suerte

-Las reglas son estas -dijo el inspector -esta pelea debe quedar en K.O o terminar a muerte ¿entienden? si el otro no puede continuar, esta permitido la rendición.

-no la necesito -dije viendo fijamente a Kabuto

-yo tampoco

-Bien... -dijo el otro con indiferencia -empecemos de una vez...

-¡Hazlo Alex! -grito Naruto -¡También buena suerte Kabuto!

-Interesante –dijo Orochimaru perdido en sus pensamientos –nunca llegue a imaginar que volverían a enfrentarse… otra vez.

* * *

_-Te traje a un nuevo amigo -dijo Orochimaru, atrás de él estaba un chico de la misma edad que yo... más o menos -se llama Kabuto, trátalo bien_

_-claro -dije sonriente, pero el chico estaba serio _

_-Soy Alex -dije extendiendo la mano después de que Orochimaru se fuera pero el solo paso a lado mio y se alejó._

_-lárgate estorbo -dijo Kabuto después de pasar a mi lado_

* * *

_Kabuto lanzo unos kunais y yo los esquive. Tome uno de los que me había lanzado y lo estampe contra el árbol atorándolo en un punto siego ya que ahí había una trampa que yo misma había puesto, dejando atrapado a Kabuto._

_-Bien hecho -me aplaudió Orochimaru -has estado entrenando_

_Kabuto estaba encerrado en una jaula y Orochimaru se acercó hacia él y le dijo en voz alta._

_-Recuerda -dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa malévola -no debes de guiarte por la suerte. Solo sigue tu instinto... _

_-pero ella hizo trampa -dijo Kabuto recargado en las rejas -no es justo_

_-aquí no hay justicia, Kabuto -Orochimaru se puso más serio luego se volteo a verme a mi y dijo con voz grave -la suerte, es solo para principiantes._

-¡Inicien! -dijo el inspector y se alejó de en medio

-pudiste haberte ido -dije molestándolo -no era a fuerzas esto

-¿que sucede? – Dijo Kabuto alzando las manos -¿ya no quieres pelear contra mi?

Me reí en voz alta, un cabello me estaba estorbando la vista, y me limite a retirármelo.

-Me gustaría ver si sigues siendo igual de cobarde que antes

-Eh cambiado mucho -dijo Kabuto sin importancia -ya no soy como antes

-bien por ti -dije sonriendo y luego deshice mi sonrisa -no quiero una batalla aburrida

-ohh créeme -dijo Kabuto con voz maliciosa -no lo será

Kabuto estaba frente a mi lanzo un golpe a mi abdomen provocándome escupir sangre.

-Un golpe de cuatro puntos -dijo éste -mi mano extendida logro cerrar tus principales puntos de chakra. Ahora no podrás moverte.

-¿Seguro? -Kabuto volteó hacia atras y ahí lo vi. Me observo a mí con detalle y luego a mi clon que había recibido el golpe.

-es imposible -dijo riendo -tu no puedes ser la real... a quien golpee sangró

-¿quieres ver? -saque un Kunai y me corte la palma de la mano haciéndola sangrar. Kabuto agrando los ojos, y mientras estaba distraído, mi clon lo golpea en las costillas tumbándolo al suelo.

-No... -dijo Kabuto enderezándose y escupiendo sangre

-Que bien -dijo mi yo golpeada -seria aburrido si te hubieras rendido ya

-su herida…-Kabuto había agrandado los ojos, entonces él lo pudo ver –ya no esta

Miclon estaba sonriendo, y yo me le quede viendo a Kabuto con indiferencia.

-¿acaso te sorprendí?

-eso nadie lo puede hacer…

-nadie –afirmé–pero yo si

Kabuto corrió hacia mí con sus manos cubiertas de chakra. Rápido, con destreza, precisión. Su objetivo es eliminarme.

-¡Alex! –gritó Sakura y medio segundo después, Naruto, observaban como yo recibí el golpe de Kabuto, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a guardar silencio y observaba la batalla petrificado.

Kabuto me observaba en el suelo. Entonces ahí agrandó los ojos.

-No…no es verdad

-fallaste –dije sonriente. Kabuto estaba petrificado, y horrorizado al ver como mi clon de sangre se deshizo por si solo.

"Alex lo habia engañado desde el principio" Pensó kakashi "la verdadera Alex era a quien había golpeado primero, y lo distrajo con un clon para hacerlo pensar que esa era ella"

"Que ingenioso" Pensó el inspector que observaba la pelea "ella no es una kunohichi común"

-entonces… -hablo Sakura –la verdadera es…

-la primera que golpeó –termino la frase Sasuke

"vaya" pensó "ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido"

"Espero que lo que este haciendo este bien" pensó Sakura

"espero que no se sobrepase" pensó el Hokague

-No… -Kabuto dio dos pasos atrás sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi presencia –esto no puede ser

-Perfecto –dije mordiéndome mi pulgar, una vez que saque sangre empecé a hacer poses con las manos –¡Jutsu de invocación!

El lugar quedó en silencio. Kakashi, Gay sensei, el inspector, Hibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Azuma, Orochimaru, y el tercer Hokague, observaban atonitos la gran criatura que habia invocado.

Tres cabezas, seis ojos. Y el rinnegan.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Kakashi estaba por adentrarse a la arena. Pero se detuvo en el instante que el humo que me rodeaba se dispersó.

"Tiene el rinnegan"

-Debemos hacer algo –Kurenai al igual que todos estaba alarmada –es peligroso

-No –Hibiki apareció a su lado, con voz grave y firme –es su batalla, cualquier tipo de jutsu no va contra las reglas. Puede que se vea peligroso, pero ella sabe lo que está haciendo.

Kurenai iba a protestar, pero se limitó a guardar silencio mientras observaba al gran animal con tres cabezas de lobo, y en sus ojos el rinnegan.

"¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?" pensó Neji

-detengan la pelea –Orochimaru se recargó en el barandal y dirigió su mirada al Hokague y al inspector -¡DETENGANLA! ¡AHORA!

-Por favor funciona –dije tomando mi collar. Este empezó a brillar levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? –pregunto Shikamaru al ver que estaba haciendo varios jutsus

-eso shikamaru –dijo Azuma –eso es un jutsu hecho por la misma Alex

-Halo –dijo Kakashi al momento en que complete mi jutsu. "¿Qué está tratando de hacer?"

-Jutsu de rayo ¡Halo, la luz del rinnegan!–un destello cubrió la habitación dejándolo en blanco. La criatura explotó por toda la arena, dejando todos a ciegas.

Kabuto estaba en el suelo, con vapor saliendo de los brazos y piernas. Estaba medio inconsciente. Pero en medio se encontraba Orochimaru cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó kabuto observando a su amo, quien calló a un lado, por haber recibido él el golpe

-Eres… -dijo éste jadeando –un estúpido

-Señor… -Kabuto habló en susurros

Orochimaru se levantó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo. Me acerque para sostenerlo, pero unos ninjas médicos llegaron antes que yo.

-¿Por qué… aun no te puedo ganar? –preguntó Kabuto, el cual fue levantado con la ayuda de los ninjas médicos.

-Por que aun eres incompetente –dije observándolo con seriedad –recuerda, la suerte es para los débiles. Y tú eres un débil con mucha suerte.

-Yo… no soy débil –tocio con fuerza –¿Qué no recuerdas? ¿Alex? –Sonrió –la suerte, es para principiantes

Se lo llevaron lejos hacia el área de hospitalización.

-Y nuestra vencedora es ¡Alex!

"Te destruiré" logre escuchar sus pensamientos, me limite a voltear a verlo por última vez en el día, pero ya había caído en la inconciencia, mientras yo me limite a recordar la ultima vez que habiamos combatido así.

_-¿Por qué me odias? ¿En que somos diferentes que hace que me odies? _

_-tu eres su favorita –dijo Kabuto mientras afilaba su kunai –y es por eso que te destruiré y luego yo seré el favorito de Orochimaru._

_-Yo no quiero ser…_

_-pero lo eres –dijo Kabuto volteándome a ver con odio –es por eso mismo que te destruiré _

"No podras destruirme Kabuto" pensé "jamás"


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29. Lo que depara el futuro

"Sus ojos" pensó Kurenai al observarme desde arriba "el rinnegan, ya no está"

-Un genjutsu –dijo Azuma en voz alta –fue todo un engaño

-¿para intimidar? –preguntó Kurenai en voz baja

-quizás –respondió el Sensei no muy seguro.

Me limite a observarlos a ellos en específico, quienes se pusieron nerviosos al momento del contacto visual, pero me limite en ir a las escaleras para subir con mi equipo.

-Bueno y el siguiente combate es... -la ruleta empezó a girar y entonces se escogieron a los siguientes -Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi

-Bien –dijo Kakashi con las manos en la cintura –te toca

"no perdieron el tiempo" pensó Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-Sasuke –le hable desde las escaleras. Su mirada hace un momento mostraba confianza, pero al posar su vista en mi, sus ojos brillaron–suerte

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se le veía un poco más feliz, y con impulso saltó del barandal cayendo al suelo con firmeza.

"Alex…" era un siseo "ven"

-en un momento vuelvo –dije dándome la vuelta rápidamente, bajando las escaleras con rapidez

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sakura como si no aceptara el que no viera la pelea de alguien de mi equipo

-me duele algo –dije haciendo una mueca –iré a la enfermería

Nadie puso objeción alguna, solo seguía escuchando el mismo siseo en mi cabeza repitiéndome lo mismo.

"Ven"

* * *

-¿señor? –pregunte al verlo parado frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kabuto

-Casi lo matas –dijo el Sannin como si escupiera veneno –recuerda que él es vital

-lo siento –hice una reverencia –no tenía pensado hacerlo, me dejé llevar

-eso –se volteó para mirarme de frente –fue un genjutsu muy poderoso, casi haces que explote su sistema

-mis más sinceras disculpas, señor, lo siento –dije con la más sinceridad que pude.

-Necesito que me cures –mostró uno de sus brazos que estaba carbonizado y oculto bajo las mangas de su chaleco –la explosión fue real, lo cual al protegerlo tuve esto en consecuencia

-en un momento lo curaré –estire mi brazo para tocarlo, sostuve con el otro mi collar, provocando que una luz de un rosa tenue rodeara su quemadura. Curándola por completo.

-a veces me sorprende tu manera de hacer que desaparezcan las cosas –dijo éste con una sonrisa inspeccionando todo su brazo –tu poder es impresionante

Deje caer mi mano, y la luz desapareció. Usar energía pura me desgasta. Es un poder demasiado pesado, es por eso que casi no la uso.

-¡Aggg! –estaba cayendo al suelo, mi cuello me ardía, y Orochimaru se inclinó para evitar que callera

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó este pero no tuve tiempo de responder. Dolía mucho.

-¡Mierda! –una voz femenina, se encontraba cerca, caminando hacia este pasillo, y cuando se dio la vuelta, observe su rostro, era Anko, con una mano en su cuello -¡Aggg! ¡Demonios!

Pero al levantar la vista nos observó. Vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Intente adivinar qué era lo que estaba viendo. Pero cuando me voltee a ver a Orochimaru, ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Su mirada estaba fija en mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó observándome y luego a la puerta donde se encontraba Kabuto y otra vez a mi -¿Por qué te sostienes el cuello?

Se acercó con paso rápido, me tomó ambas manos, hasta juntarlas para sostenerlas con una. Intente separarme de ella, pero estaba aplicando mucha fuerza en sus brazos. Con su mano libre retiró mi cabello del cuello. Y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

-¿Cómo es que tienes eso ahí? –dijo sin soltarme

-¡suéltame! ¡Anko! –hizo caso omiso, y me mostró la misma marca que tenía en su cuello.

-esto no es coincidencia, niña –dijo la kunohichi con el ceño fruncido –dime ¿Dónde está?

-No sé de qué estás hablando –dije mientras me esforzaba por deshacerme de sus manos puestas en mi

-Está aquí ¿verdad? –Apretó más mis muñecas –no volveré a preguntarte, dime ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé –dije casi en lágrimas por el dolor –no lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo he visto, sé que está aquí, pero no sé en qué parte. Esa es toda la verdad. Anko, por favor, ya suéltame.

La kunohichi en regañadientes suelta mis muñecas. Y da dos pasos atrás.

-Sentí un ardor cuando me dirigía hacia aquí –dijo con seriedad –no intentes engañarme, Alex, no volveré a caer en lo mismo otra vez

-de todos modos aunque este de tu lado piensas que en cualquier momento voy a traicionarlos –la observe con desdén –no necesito que confíen en mí, se lo que hago

-te estaré vigilando –dijo la Kunohichi dándose la vuelta, y lo mismo hice, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la arena donde se encontraba peleando Sasuke. Mientras que ella desaparecía lejos de mi vista.

* * *

Kabuto escupe al suelo sangre que había quedado seca en su boca. Se levanta y se empieza a vestir.

-me alegra que estés mejor –dijo Orochimaru que estaba parado en la puerta

-me disculpo por no haber podido defenderme por mi cuenta –dijo el ninja con suma sinceridad –mi señor

-era mucho poder para ti, Kabuto –la sonrisa de Orochimaru se desvaneció –y te había ordenado que dejaras las pruebas para el examen chunning lo más pronto posible

-me emocione –admitió Kabuto

-siempre te emocionan las peleas estando ella cerca –Orochimaru cerró los ojos –desde pequeños eran así

-quiero ser mejor –dijo éste entregándole la tarjeta con la información de Sasuke

-Vaya –Orochimaru la tomó y observó cada detalle que describía –será un muy buen contenedor

-Muy bueno señor –dijo Kabuto con seriedad –le veo futuro con usted

-le veo tanto futuro a él –sus ojos se dilataron –pero me pregunto que será del futuro de Alex…


End file.
